RPM - Corinth's Black Sheep Redone
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short. For years my parents have wanted me to be exactly like my older sister. When the Venjix virus is unleashed they may just get their wish... just not in the way they'd expect.
1. Narration

**Author's Note:** As most of you will know (after reading my Samurai/RPM team up) I have decided to re-write this story and change its pairing. Sorry all Ziggy/Demi fans, but after reading through this story a few months ago I decided that I preferred Demi with Scott.

I don't own Power Rangers RPM. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation.

**Character Profile.**

**Name: **December Landsdown

**Also Known As:** Demi

**Age: ** 16

**Height:** 5'5

**Weight: **110lbs

**Hair: **Shoulder length blonde

**Eyes: **Hazel (naturally blue)

**Hobbies: **Street dancing

**Personality: **Demi is outgoing, optimistic, fun-loving, proud, and fearless when it comes to both the battlefield and social situations. She loves being the White Ranger and saving the world. She has a kind personality and is willing to trust others, giving them benefit of doubt, even when others assume they don't deserve it. She is very easy to talk with and gets on with everyone. She is the heart of every team she belongs to, and always does her best to impress.

**Other information: **Demi likes martial arts and was the captain of the street dance squad, she brought home the gold at every performance they competed in by incorporating some of her martial arts skills into her dancing, but this did nothing to impress her parents. She may look like a stereotypical pushover, but underneath Demi is has hard as nails and not to be underestimated.

* * *

**Title:** Corinth's Black Sheep

**Summary:** My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short. For years my parents have wanted me to be exactly like my older sister, Summer; so when the Venjix virus is unleashed they may just get their wish... just not in the way they'd expect.

* * *

My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short.

I know you're probably surprised when I say I am a Landsdown, but it is true. I am the younger sister to Summer. You may question how no has ever heard of me, or even knows that I exist, well, that is an easy answer, I assure you.

The reason behind my non-existence is because my parents didn't talk about me... at all. You aren't the only people to wonder why I introduce myself as 'Landsdown', you know. Many people have accused me of pretending to be related to the infamous Landsdown family, saying that I want a few minutes of their fame, but trust me; fame is the last thing I want - especially the fame that has made my family recognizable by everyone on this planet.

Anyway, after I turned thirteen and took up an interest in street dancing, an activity that my parents frowned upon, deeming it unladylike, but the more I persisted and trained to be a street dancer, the more my mother and father started to realize that they couldn't control me anymore.

Summer on the other hand was different. She was the perfect daughter to my mother and father, she respected her heritage, and acted like every other heiress did, despite gaining an interest in motocross, something that my parents didn't bat an eyelid too (I still find this confusing to this day), but yes, Summer was perfect, I wasn't.

I loved. I cared. I did everything against my families wishes, and despite living in a luxurious mansion, I wanted nothing to do with the money that I would inherit when I turned eighteen. Granted it would have been split between me and Summer, but still, I didn't care about it.

My only friends were my bodyguard Michael, a Beagle named Todd, my street dance squad and, occasionally, my sister Summer.

But to my parents I was only known as the Landsdown Black Sheep... and I was fine with that.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **To see a picture of Todd, Demi (if she were real) and Michael, go to my profile and look for the 'Corinth's Black Sheep' section.

**A/N: **Just like the other stories I have re-written; I will take the old story down after I have finished this one... I, you know, I might leave it up for those of you who want to compare Ziggy/Demi to Scott/Demi - it's your choice. (Let me know if you want me to remove the previous story)

Don't forget to review.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, April 14th, 2013 at 08:23pm**


	2. Chapter 1: Road to Cornith

**Dedications:** Big thank you to the following: **Kiba1278, Grapejucie101, XxXPixieDust005XxX, Jessfairy88, 13turtles24, K drama queen, JellyBean Productions, Dunk234, Rotris, xotiptopxo, Dandelion657, CamaroDude1989, Kaigirl16, SchoolBoredom** and** Fanficchica123** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Very much appreciated.

**Chapter One: Road to Corinth**

I don't own Power Rangers RPM. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation.

* * *

**Title:** Corinth's Black Sheep

**Summary:** My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short. For years my parents have wanted me to be exactly like my older sister. When the Venjix virus is unleashed they may just get their wish... just not in the way they'd expect.

* * *

_**Listen carefully, OK? We don't have a lot of time.**_

_**It started three years ago. The world internet federation reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer worm - the Venjix virus. A year later, it was estimated that Venjix had already infected 37% of the world's computer systems. By then, it was too late. Venjix took control of the world's communications, power, and defense systems.**_

_**It built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in their path. There was no stopping them, and Venjix declared victory.**_

"I am Venjix. Your world is now my world, and your time is now over."

_**But it is not over - not yet. If you can hear my voice, please go now to the domed city of Corinth. It is the only place we can be safe. But you have to make it inside the city walls before the defense shield is activated. Please... hurry.**_

**~*Corinth's Black Sheep*~**

Explosions could be seen everywhere as several military groups escorted thousands upon thousands of civilians inside the domed walls of Corinth City. As the civilians ran for their lives, other soldiers had opened fire on the computer-controlled guns that had been created by Venjix.

"Colonel Truman," one of the soldiers called frantically, running over his boss.

"Easy, son," the colonel said. "Get yourself together and give me a proper report."

Unlike those around him, the colonel didn't seem at all fazed by the screams of innocents, and his calmness did nothing to help the situation along. Many people were rather surprised by his cool demeanor, especially giving everything that was happening, but it was probably due to his many years as a service of the military, he had been on enough battlefields to remain calm under pressure.

"Yes, sir," the soldier nodded, taking a deep breath. He hesitated, reluctant to speak, before addressing his boss once again. "They've broken through the west corridor into zone delta, sir. We can't hold them off."

The colonel removed his sunglasses and turned to the soldier.

"Eagle squad?"

"We lost all contact with air support over an hour ago, sir," the soldier reported sadly. He knew that the colonel's sons were the main focus of Eagle squad, and he hated to be the bearer of bad news when family was involved. "What should I do, Sir?" he said, waiting for further instructions.

The colonel sighed and nodded over his shoulder. "Go shoot at something," he said, dismissing his soldier.

"Sir, yes, sir." The soldier nodded, hurrying off to help his team-mates.

Nearby, a bus was driving into the city, carrying a load full of civilians. The driver ground to a halt when he reached the inside of the city walls and opened the door.

"All right," he said, in a strong Scottish accent. He picked up a half-destroyed Grinder from the half destroyed steps and tossed it off of the bus. "You no-good pile of worthless crap!"

A young man approached the bus. He was around medium height, quite muscular, with short dark hair, dark eyes, and a scar under his left eye. "Demi? Nia?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't have a Demi," the young driver said, looking around the bus. "But I have a Niamh? Five-years -"

"Daddy!"

Flynn, the bus driver, glanced over his shoulder at the little girl in the front seat. She was staring at the man out in the waste.

"Nia!" the man outside the bus cried, scooping up his little girl as she jumped in to his arms. The toddler buried her head in her father's shoulder and started sobbing. "Thanks mate," the guy nodded at Flynn. "I owe you one."

"Just trying to help," Flynn said.

"What's your name?"

"Flynn McAllister."

"Michael Jacobs. Best get these people beyond the city walls, Flynn," Michael added, "they're powering up the walls as we speak."

Flynn nodded. "Aye. I'll get myself out, too, if you don't mind." He said. "All right, next stop Corinth square."

Michael nodded and turned back to his daughter as Flynn pulled off. "Nia," he soothed, hugging her close and kissing the side of her head. "Nia, where's Mommy and Demi?"

"I... we... we got separated..." Niamh sobbed. "Daddy, what if they -?"

"Shh," Michael soothed, rubbing his daughter's back. "They'll be OK. C'mon, let's get you to your new home."

He turned and hurried off, making it inside the city walls just as Colonel Truman and his men ordered the immediate evacuation of everyone who was still outside and ordered them to get back inside the dome. They couldn't wait any longer.

"Stand by to raise the shields!"

"But sir," the soldier beside him frowned. "You sons, they're still -"

"On my signal!" Colonel Truman ordered. "Seal all city gates. Raise the shields."

"Seal all city gates," the soldier repeated into his walkie-talkie. "Activate defense dome - all grids."

As the doors started to close, Michael stopped and turned to the sound of a motorcycle in the distance. He could vaguely make out two passengers, but he couldn't be sure exactly who they were.

"Daddy," Niamh said, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Her eyes were rimmed red from where she had been crying, but now she was a little calmer. "Can we go home now?"

"Soon, baby," Michael promised as he watched the motorcycle grow closer. As soon as it was close enough, the driver turned the bike onto its side and skidded straight under the metal gate, with seconds to spare.

With the doors closed, the city reverted back to its holographic perfection. The sky returned to its natural blue colour, white fluffy clouds lingered far and wide, hiding the warzone that was still going on outside of the dome.

"Now?" Niamh asked.

Michael chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, sure," he said. "We can go home now. Daddy just has to do one more thing. OK?"

"OK," Niamh nodded. Her eyes roamed over to the two who had arrived by Motorcycle and gasped. "Daddy," she said, pointing at the driver, "Lookie! It's Summer!"

Michael looked over to where his daughter was pointing and, just like Niamh, was very surprised to find Summer Landsdown removing her helmet. Her gaze met his and she smiled, dropping her helmet and, excusing herself from her passenger, she run towards him.

"Michael!" Summer gasped, hugging him. "Nia! You're alright!"

"For the most part," Michael nodded, motioning to the scar under his eye. "Summer, how long have you been here? What of your parents? Andrews?"

"They're fine," Summer said. "They made it here before me. Andrews -" she broke off as tears welled in her eyes. "Oh, Michael, Andrews died to save me! It's why I had to save Scott - one of the pilots of Eagle Squad -" Michael nodded. He knew who Scott Truman was. "Andrews said that he was waiting to see the real me... but I -"

Michael touched her shoulder to calm her. "He'd be really proud of you, Summer," he said. "You showed true bravery and courage for endangering your life and saving another."

"What about Demi?" Summer asked. "How many has she saved? I bet she tops me, right?"

"I'm sure she would have," Michael nodded. "But it's not about keeping score, Summer; you've done everything your sister would've done. It was very December of you."

Summer laughed light. "Where is Demi?"

Michael sighed and looked down at Niamh, before looking at the gates over Summer's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Summer," he apologized. "We got separated in the evacuations. I'm afraid she and Sam didn't make it."

**~*One Year Later*~**

The wind whistled blowing dust clouds of deserted sand dunes. There was no human civilization around for miles, any humans who hadn't made it into Corinth city in time had been abandoned and left to perish at the hands of the Grinders, toxic gasses, natural sources, some had even been taken hostage by the Venjix and re-created into hybrids for his own personal robotic army.

The silence was cut by the sound of an engine as a beat-up old black car sped across the waste. Inside were two passengers.

The driver was a young man, he was wearing a mask over his face to protect him from inhaling the toxic fumes, the second was a young blonde female, she was currently asleep in the passenger's seat, her eyes shielded from the sandstorms by double-glared black glasses, and she had a scarf around her mouth for the exact same reason as her companion.

Static particles of music echoed from the radio, and the driver of the car reached over to fiddle with the station. The music disappeared and was replaced with an even worse signal of map co-ordinates. He sighed, unsure on whether or not to trust these directions.

Holding up his water bottle, the driver slammed on the brakes and glanced at the blonde beside him. He shook his head and opened his car door, he needed to refill his water bottle, but waking his companion now would have been a waste of time. After saving her from a group of Grinders a year ago, he had promised her that he would get her to Corinth.

Popping the trunk open, the young driver reached for his last bottle of water and poured it into his smaller bottle. He lifted his mask slightly and took a drop, before closing the trunk and getting back into the driver's seat. He slammed the side door, startling his companion awake.

"Here," he said, nudging her shoulder and offering her the water bottle.

"Thanks," she said, lifting her scarf and taking a few drops.

The driver nodded and restarted the engine. No words were spoken between the two of them; it had been this way for a year now. The comfortable silence was all they needed, the two companions didn't need conversation to survive; they both knew that their relationship was a strange one; they were both complete strangers just trying to survive.

A few miles ahead, the driver stopped the car again and got out. He reached for his water bottle and approached one of the last flowers that continued to grow from the sand. There weren't many beautiful sights to witness anymore; the Venjix had completely obliterated everything and anything across the whole world. To see something so fragile and beautiful was a rarity.

Kneeling in front of the ground, the driver plucked the flower from the sand and returned to his car, he paused, hand on the handle and looked around. His companion, who had also heard something, pushed open her door and got out; looking at the driver from across the roof.

"Grinders," she murmured, recognizing the sound of the robotic foot soldiers.

"We have to go," he said. "Now!"

The girl nodded and quickly rounded the car. The driver took her by the arm and led her to a nearby dune. Pushing her down, he motioned for her to be quiet and snuck a peak over the top of the dune; the Grinders were searching his car, clearly confused on how they could have lost two humans.

"Do you know how to fight?" the driver asked.

"Martial arts since I was six," the girl answered.

The driver smirked and nodded. "On three..." he whispered.

"One..."

"... Two..."

"... Three!"

The two companions pushed themselves over the sand dune and rushed at the grinders, taking them by surprise. The girl grunted as she flipped two grinders over her shoulders, she was a lot stronger than she looked, and, catching onto the arms of another two, heaved them together with a metallic clang. She gasped, however, when another grinder landed on top of the fury and aimed is laser at her.

"Whoa!" she squeaked, diving aside.

The driver growled and kicked the grinder off of his car. His excuse would be that he didn't want to scratch the paint work, but the young female knew better, she just understood not to say anything. Her companion wasn't the affectionate of sorts, and besides, they were strangers, remember? There was no friendship or connection between them. He had no reason to save her... again.

"C'mon," the driver said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the car. They jumped in, started the engine, and took off again leaving the destroyed Grinders behind.

A safe distance away from anymore patrolling grinder parties, the driver pulled out a map and got out of his car for a third time. His companion had fallen back to sleep, the flower he had taken from the ground was hooked in her hair, resting on her ear. She looked peaceful as she slept, the driver noted.

Popping a yellow sucker into his mouth, the driver held up a compass, failing to notice another young man approaching him.

"Hold it right there!"

The driver went to turn around, but the voice yelled again.

"Eyes front! Hands up!"

The driver pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and raised his hands, dropping the sucker into the sand.

"OK. OK, now, my friend, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," the voice told him. "I'm going to count -"

"No."

"Wait. What 'No'?" the voice asked. "How can you say no? I-I-I haven't even told you my demands yet. Now you've made me lose my train of thought."

"You want to start over?" the driver offered.

"No... no, let's just... let's just keep going," the voice said. "Uh... I need to take your car. Well, let's say 'borrow.' I-I need to borrow your car, OK? That sounds better.

The driver chuckled. "And those are your demands, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," the voice said. "Nonnegotiable."

"Can I say something now?"

"Sure."

"No," the driver repeated.

"OK, that's fine," the voice said. "Now I wasn't going to bring this up, because it's kinda rude, but I'm the one holding the blaster here! Plus I'm a desperate and dangerous -"

"You're not holding a blaster," the driver said, turning his head slightly.

"I think I am! What else would it be?"

"It feels like a four and a half inch outtake muffler. Kinda like the one you _might_ have pulled off that rig over there."

The driver nodded his head in one direction.

"Uh... maybe... I mean, that's an interesting theory but... a smart guy like me, he might, uh -"

The driver turned around, quicker than a cheetah, and slammed his fist down on the muffler, snapping it in half. The attacker, who was a foot smaller than him, stumbled backwards, tripped over his own two feet and hit the sand with a thump.

"OK! Not the face!" he cried, putting his hands up to protect himself.

"Do you have any food, water, or gas?" the driver asked.

"Um, no, that's some of the other stuff I was planning to borrow from you."

The driver sighed in frustration and returned to his car. His companion was starting to stir, probably disturbed by all the screaming that the younger lad had done after he had been taken by surprise.

"What's going on?" she asked, reaching under her sunglasses to rub her eyes. "Did we find Corinth?"

"Not yet," the driver said. "Buckle up."

The female nodded and did as instructed, before looking up as her door was opened by a spiky head kid in a black jacket, white shirt and tie. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"Who am I?" he repeated. "Who are you?"

The female turned her head to the driver, and shrugged. "What's going on?" she asked.

"He wanted the car," the driver said, realizing that this was the most that he and the female had spoken in the given length they had been together.

"Uh," the female nodded.

"71 degrees, 5 minutes..." said a female voice from the radio.

The spiky haired kid smirked and looked back at the two companions. "You're looking for Corinth city. Hmm? Am I right? Yeah, sure, I mean..." he reached for the compass, which was now on the dashboard, "the radiation, uh, makes the compass go screwy; it messes with the radio frequencies, too. Very hard to find your way. Fortunately for you, I can take you there."

"If you knew where Corinth was, you'd be there," the driver said, reaching across the female to shut her door. "Now clear off."

"No, wait," the spiky haired lad pleaded. "You can't leave me out here. Look, I really am from Corinth," he handed then an ID citizen card.

The female took it and read it, before passing it to the driver.

"Ziggy? Your name is Ziggy?" the driver asked.

The female giggled.

"Yeah," the attacker, Ziggy, smiled.

"What you doing out here, Ziggy?" the driver asked.

"Well, you know, that's a long story." Ziggy said taking back is ID card. "I'd be happy to tell you the whole thing on the way."

"I'd rather you not," the female grumbled.

The driver nodded. "What she said," he agreed, pulling his arm back from the female and opening his door. He pulled down his seat and Ziggy managed to squeeze into the back, before they were off again.

Despite the driver and female not wanting to talk, Ziggy hated awkward silences, and had to say something to break the one that had appeared between him and his new friends. "So, you still haven't told me your names," he said.

"I don't know," the driver said.

"You don't know if you wanna tell me your name?"

"I don't _know_ my name."

"Well, where are you from? I mean, who are you, then?"

"I don't know."

"You know," Ziggy said, dropping the relaxed look and leaning forward in his seat. "If we're going to be partners, I feel we should work on our communications... OH WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!"

The driver slammed hard on the breaks. The female squeaked and flew forward into the dashboard. Opening his window, the driver could see Corinth city somewhere in the distance.

"See, Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers." Ziggy smirked. "Corinth city."

"Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers, eh?" the female asked. Ziggy nodded. "Too bad you couldn't deliver that silence that you promised."

Ziggy shot her a look, before turning to the driver. "Now, we probably want to pull off the road here and just wait till dark."

"We can't stop," the driver said.

"What?" Ziggy asked.

"We're running on fumes," the driver explained, looking at the gas gage. It was empty. "If I kill the engine now, we might never get it started again."

"No... this is a joke, right?" Ziggy asked. "You're not serious."

The female smirked. She knew that the driver was very serious, and the terrified look on Ziggy's face, as the driver sped off, down the dirt road towards Corinth, was enough to make her smile grow bigger.

"OK, stop, time out!" Ziggy yelled desperately. "We need a reality check! Alright, let me spell this out for you. No one has ever run the barricade into the city during daylight. Understand? No one."

"Well, I'm as close to no one as you're ever going to meet," the driver smirked.

The female laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Ziggy asked her. "Am I the only one who sees the seriousness behind this situation? We could all die!"

"What's the matter, Ziggy?" the female asked. "You want to live forever?"

Ziggy shook his head at the disbelief of the situation. "OK, well, if you two want to act recklessly then you can just drop me off right here," he reached for the female's door, ready to make his escape; she slapped his hand away and glared at him.

The female frowned as she turned back to the front and spotted a group of Grinders on motorcycles following them through the side mirror. "We got company," she announced.

Ziggy turned and glanced out of the back window. "It's the perimeter patrol," he said, his eyes widening. "And they're right on top of us."

"Here," the female said, putting a stash of yellow lollipops into Ziggy's lap. "Make yourself useful and give these when needed." She turned back to face the front and dived for a small bag that was at her feet, she placed it in her own lap and felt around inside, pulling out two small black objects and rolled them in her hands; she tapped a black button on the top of them and several red lights flashed at once. Leaning out of the window, the female tossed the balls carelessly at the Grinders, blowing them sky high.

While the female tossed more and more detonators at the Grinders, the driver reached down and grabbed a circular piece of metal. He stuck the sucker onto it before tossing it backwards out of the window. The metal hoop landed on a motorcycle and it blew up.

The female laughed at the explosion.

Ziggy looked out of the back window, eyes wide.

"Remind me, uh, never to get on your bad sides," Ziggy said.

"Trust me," the driver smirked. "You're already there."

The female nodded in agreement, blowing several more Grinders sky high.

"OK, uh, close call," Ziggy said, looking around, "but I think we've got enough time to, uh, to turn around and back up before we hit the - the Venjix barricade!"

"When you are going to get it, Ziggy?" the female answered. "We're not stopping."

More Grinders swarmed the sand dunes in front of the barricade and opened fire. Their lasers hit the car, knocking it off course, and the driver struggled to maintain control.

"We can, uh, we can still turn back," Ziggy laughed, nervously.

"Silence!" the female shouted. "It means no talking!"

The driver smirked and threw another piece of metal out of the window. He didn't know his companion _too_ well, but he knew her a lot better than he knew Ziggy, or that Ziggy knew her, so that also meant that he knew that she may have been small, but she was not to be messed with.

**~*Corinth's Black Sheep*~**

Inside the city, the colonel sat at his desk, staring at the picture of his eldest son, when someone approached him.

"Colonel, we're picking up an incoming bio signal," the young man said. "Outside the dome, sir."

The colonel jumped to his feet and walked up behind a woman working at the computers. "Talk to me, Vasquez," he said.

"A single vehicle driving straight through the middle of the Venjix barricade," the female soldier said. "Definitely human - one or more bio-fields."

"Which is it?" the colonel asked. "One or more?"

"The scan must be off, sir," the female shrugged. "It's reading 2 1/2."

The colonel nodded and looked to the first man.

"Alert Dr, K," he ordered.

**~*Corinth's Black Sheep*~**

"I never learned to play a musical instrument," Ziggy said, sitting back in his seat and staring at a yellow sucker, while the two up front continued to throw detonators out of the window. They seemed to have plenty with them. "I always wanted too, you know? I mean, who knows, I could have been the greatest clarinet player."

"HOLY CRAP!" the female squeaked as a grinder rode up beside her and swiped the detonator she had just thrown out of the window. It soared back in at her, and landed in the back sea with Ziggy. "Oh, crud!"

"What do I do? What do I do?" Ziggy panicked.

"Get down!" the driver shouted, swerving to avoid a blast from the grinders.

The female ducked and clutched her head with her arms, forcing them into her knees. She heard the driver say something, but didn't quite catch it as it was muffled against her enclosed ears; then there was an explosion and, when she looked up, it was raining debris as the Venjix Barricade was blown to bits.

With the barricade out of the way, the trio had clear access to the city.

**~*Corinth's Black Sheep*~**

"They made it!" the soldier announced.

The colonel walked over to his desk and sat, facing a white computer with a giant K on the screen.

"Dr. K?"

"Lower the shields," the computer ordered. "And open the gate, please, colonel."

"There's going to be an infiltration before we can power the shield back up," the colonel pointed out.

"Understood, my team is on the way."

The colonel looked up at his right hand man and nodded.

**~*Corinth's Black Sheep*~**

The gates to Corinth opened and the dynamic duo that Ziggy had the pleasure of knowing, finally arrived within the city walls.

"Don't relax," the female said, as Ziggy sighed in relief. "We're not out of the clear yet."

Just behind the car the Grinders, and Venjix's newest attack bot, had followed them beyond the gates.

"Uh, what do we do?" Ziggy asked. "Explosives?"

The female shook her head. "My last one detonated the barricade," she explained. "We could do a little hand-to-hand ourselves," she suggested, looking at the driver. He looked considerate when three teens, all wearing black jackets with different coloured trimmings rushed out in front in front of the car to face the attack bot.

"Ready?" the boy in the middle, he was wearing red, called.

"Ready!" the other two nodded.

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!"

Ziggy grinned. "Or we could just sit back, relax, and let the Power Rangers deal with the monster." He nodded.

The female and driver frowned and exchanged looks, before turning to Ziggy.

"The what?" they asked at the same time.

"Rangers," Ziggy repeated, blinking in confusion. "Power Rangers."

Again, the driver and female exchanged short glances.

"What's a Power Ranger?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Don't forget to review!

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, April 18th, 2013 at 04:56am**


	3. Chapter 2: Fade to Black

**Dedications: **Big thank you to the following: **Tangzilla, Summer490**, ** 009, Weathergirl17248, JuicyJams, Linariel **and** Merderbaby** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Very much appreciated.

**Chapter Two: Fade to Black**

I don't own Power Rangers RPM. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation.

* * *

**Title:** Corinth's Black Sheep

**Summary:** My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short. For years my parents have wanted me to be like my older sister. When the Venjix virus is unleashed they may just get their wish... just not in the way they'd expect.

* * *

"_What's a Power Ranger?"_

"You're not serious?" Ziggy asked, looking between the driver and the blonde. "What do you mean 'what's a Power Ranger?'"

"Did we not make ourselves clear enough for you?" the blonde snapped.

Ziggy sighed and pointed out of the front window. "There, that, those..." he said, pointing at each individual Ranger.

The driver and blonde watched as the red Ranger slashed at the attack bot with a sabre, sending it flying backwards into a pile of boxes.

The blue Ranger rushed forward and summoned a large cannon to hand; he leveled the attack bot with it and opened fire.

Meanwhile, the yellow Ranger attached her weapon to her wrist and drew it back. "Zip charger!" she called, letting the weapon go as a little car sped forward, attacking the bot from the ground.

The monster groaned and lay in the dust, as Ziggy, who had climbed out of the car behind the driver, which he had recently learned was named Dillon, jumped in the air and cheered. "Yeah, go - oh no!" he gasped, spotting an army of incoming drones from the northeast.

"_Rangers, this is Dr. K, do you have a visual on the incoming targets?"_

"That's affirmative." Ranger red confirmed.

"They'd be a bit hard to miss." Ranger blue added.

The drones swooped in over the battlefield and fired their lasers at the three civilians. Ziggy panicked and dove in through the side window of the fury, leaving the driver and the blonde female to stand their ground. They had lived in the waste, avoiding Grinders and Venjix attack bots for nearly a year; they could handle a few drones.

"_Rangers, I'm downmorphing the Zord attack vehicles to you. Stand-by._"

"Hit us, Doc!" Ranger red nodded, reaching for his morpher. "Activating Eagle zord!"

"Activating Lion Hauler!"

"Activating Bear Crawler!"

"Attack formation delta!" Ranger red's voice came from the Zords.

Blue and Yellow turned off the path as Red drove forward into the attack.

"Watch those blasters, Red!" Yellow shouted from her Bear Zord.

"Increasing front deflectors!" Red called, but as he was attacked by an aerial assault he knew there was only one way to deal with the drones. "Going airborne!" he said, transforming grounded zord into an eagle and taking flight.

The blonde female watched on from the ground. But while she was watching Red ranger attack the drones, she felt a more maternal urge to check up the Yellow ranger. It was like she knew her from somewhere.

"Blue, clear a path for Yellow!" Red called, as he re-landed, after taking out as many drones as he could.

"Right, I'm on it!" Blue nodded, driving over the drones that got in his way and knocking some, the ones that were unfortunate to get in his way, out of the skies.

Back on the ground, with his companions busy watching the Rangers, Ziggy was more preoccupied with what the foot Grinders were doing. He spotted them at a control tower, just underneath the Bear Crawler; scrambling across the front seats he stuck his head out of the driver's window and tapped Dillon on the shoulder.

"Look, Grinders." He said, pointing at the foot soldiers. "They're gonna ambush Yellow."

"I hate Grinders." Dillon sighed. He opened the driver's door and scrambled inside, Ziggy fell back into the passenger's seat as the blonde, who usually occupied it, remained on the outside of the car. "Are you coming?" Dillon asked her.

The blonde shook her head. "You don't need help to take out a couple of Grinders," she said. "I'm gonna keep an eye on them."

Dillon nodded and reached for the ignition key, but with little gas the engine refused to turn over. "C'mon," he grumbled as the engine spluttered. He slammed his fist down on the dashboard and, much to his surprise, the car started.

"Yellow," Red called, "you're taking fire from your three o'clock!"

"Tell me something I _don't_ know." Yellow answered.

Reversing backwards, Dillon drove as fast as he could towards the control tower and its laser machine. He crashed into the side of it, knocking the Grinders off, and forcing the laser into the air where it exploded, taking out a number of drones in the process.

"Grinders are neutralized," Red stated. "Enemy attack wave alpha is contained."

Yellow sighed and looked over the scene where the three civilians were. "Thank you," she called to the driver of the car, he had saved her after all, "whoever you are." It was then that her gaze found the blonde; she gasped at the familiarity of the girl, and jumped from her Zord instantly.

"Yellow!" Red shouted.

"Where's she going?" Blue asked.

Rushing forward, the Yellow ranger caught the blonde's shoulder and turned her so she could see her face. "Demi?" she asked.

The blonde frowned. "Do I know you?" she asked, confused on how a Power Ranger would know her name.

The Yellow ranger laughed in relief and relinquished her morph. "Recognize me now?" she asked.

"Summer?" The blonde, Demi, gasped.

Summer sighed and pulled Demi into for a hug.

Demi complied and, wrapping her arms around the yellow Ranger, hugged her with the little strength she had left.

"Ranger Yellow!" the red Ranger shouted as he and blue joined them. They too were demorphed and slightly confused on why their team-mate was hugging a civilian. "What's - uh... do you know her?" he asked, pointing at Demi.

Summer smiled and looked down at the younger blonde. She then nodded and turned to her team-leader. "It's her, Scott," she said. "It's Demi."

"Demi?" Blue asked. "You mean -?"

"Yeah," Summer nodded. "My little sister."

Ziggy, who had returned with Dillon, stared wide-eyed at Demi as the military arrived. "Your sister is a Power Ranger?" he asked. "Hey, wait! I thought you didn't know what a Power Ranger was?"

"I don't... I mean, I didn't," Demi spluttered, pulling away from her sister. "And _yes,_ apparently my sister is a Power Ranger! What happened?" she added, turning back to Summer. "Where've you been for the last year?"

"Where've I been?" Summer repeated. "Where've you been? Michael made it to Corinth; he said that you and he got separated. I thought you were at the dance competition in Omega City?"

"I was!" Demi said. "Before the girls and I were about to go on, there was a news report about the Venjix virus on the radio. The creators of the competition told us that it was nothing to worry about and that there was no threat, they wouldn't let us leave! We were mid-way into our routine when the bombs started; half of the theatre was destroyed by the time we made it out. I managed to find Michael, Sam and Niamh in the crowd, but we got separated not long after. Sam and I were shoved one way; Michael and Niamh were taken another."

Summer nodded and cupped her sister's face with her hands. "Demi," she said, noticing her sister was starting to become a little hysterical. "It's OK. Calm down, you're safe now. Michael and Niamh made it to Corinth, but you said you were with Sam, where is she now?" she asked.

"We got separated," Demi answered, taking a few deep breaths. "About a week or two after the virus hit we met up with a couple of other survivors, we created a sort of group; you know a 'safety in numbers' type of thing. But we couldn't go too fast because of some of the older people that were with us, we had to take our time for their sake. The Grinders found us one night, we'd taken five to rest up and they came down on us faster than the Venjix bombs did the day of the evacuation. Many of our group was killed on sight, but Sam and I were captured and loaded into a Venjix transport, Sam managed to fight them off and told me to run. I didn't want to leave her... but she's told me that she'd be OK. She told me that her main priority was making sure I got to Corinth city. That was the last I saw of her."

Summer sighed and hugged her sister again, tears were shimmering in Demi's eyes and she was trying her hardest to hold them back. Losing her friends and Sam all in one day was enough to give her nightmares; it was what she saw every time she closed her eyes, even when she had been travelling with Dillon, and Sam's screams for her to run haunted her every waking moment.

"You're OK now," Summer promised, kissing her sister's head. "I'm not going to let anything happen - hey, stop it! What are you doing!" she yelled as Hicks, Colonel Truman's right hand man, grabbed Demi and pulled her away. "Let her go!"

"Summer!" Demi called, struggling against Hick's hold. "Let me go! I didn't do anything."

The red and blue Rangers, also known as Scott and Flynn, respectively, rushed forward to pull Hicks off of the younger blonde. Over the last year Summer had told them quite a bit about her younger sister, making it seem like they knew her more than they actually did. They knew that Summer had never stopped searching for her sister, and now that she had found her, the last thing she needed was to lose her to the military.

"Sir, he's an infiltrator," one of the men, who had just run a scanner over Dillon, told the rangers. "She came in with them. She could be one of them."

"She's not!" Summer protested. "She's my sister! I know she's not an infiltrator!"

"I'm sorry, Miss," said Hicks. "We simply cannot just take your word. We have to base our assumptions on the evidence presented before us. Take her away!" he added to the soldier that had been holding Demi. The man nodded, gripped Demi's arm again, and led her away from the Rangers.

Summer shook her head as she watched her younger sister being loading into a vehicle. "Don't worry, Demi," she called. "I'll get you out! I'll make sure of it!"

As the vehicles pulled off, Summer turned away and opened her morpher. Scott and Flynn exchanged looks and followed her as she started to walk away.

"What are you doing?" Flynn asked. "There's nothing you can do for her now."

"Watch me," Summer said. "Michael..." she added as a voice spoke from over the line. "I need your help."

"_What can I do for you, Summer?_"

"I need your help to get a certain someone released from prison."

"_Uh... Why?_" Michael asked, confused.

"Because that someone is Demi."

**~*Fade to Black*~**

Back at the ranger base, Summer scanned the attack bot that had fallen in battle. Flynn was beside her, trying to help while Scott was facing a computer with a large 'K' on the screen. A little toddler, around the age of six-years-old, was playing with building blocks at the base of the computer, while a small white, brown and black beagle dog lay beside her.

"So, what are we looking at here, Doc?" Scott asked.

"_Something different. Radically advanced,"_ said the computer screen. "_Venjix technology is now evolving at an exponential rate. If we don't upgrade the firepower in our Zord configurations, Venjix will overrun the city within a month."_

"We're gonna have to activate series black," said Flynn. "Th-There's no way around it."

"Yes, but we don't have an operator that can handle the series black bio hardware," said Scott. "Where are we supposed to find one now?"

Summer looked thoughtful as the guys walked away. She had a plan.

"Where are you going?" Scott called as he noticed Summer walking away.

"To see if Michael needs help getting Demi out." Summer called. "I'll be back shortly! Hopefully with my sister and a new black Ranger." She added in a whisper as she left the garage.

**~*Fade to Black*~**

Michael sighed as he watched Demi pace, nervously, around in her cell. He was standing on the other side of a closed door; he could see her, but she couldn't see him. He could have gone straight in when he had arrived, he did have authorization to be in the prisoners cells without needing approval from the Colonel, but he had wanted to take a few minutes to look at his charge without interruption. Once had seen all he needed, Michael nodded at the guard.

"Open the cell doors," he said.

"Yes, sir," the guard nodded, pushing a leaver and opening the doors.

Demi paused and spun around as her cell was opened. Her eyes widened as she saw Michael entering and, before she could help herself, she was in his arms.

"Michael, you're alive!" she gasped.

"For the most part." Michael nodded. "What happened, Demi?"

"It's a long story." Demi answered honestly. She had already gone over the story once with Summer. "Can I tell you about it later?"

Michael nodded. "Sure. But first we need to get you out of here."

"How do we do that?" Demi asked. "I shouldn't even be in here in the first place. I didn't know Dillon had Venjix hardware riddled throughout his body and even if I did, I wouldn't have turned my back on him. He saved me from the Grinders a year ago, he could have left me to die in the wasteland but he didn't. He promised he'd get me to Corinth and he has... he's a good guy, Michael!"

"I know you want to believe that, Demi, but -"

"I don't need to _believe_ it, Michael," Demi argued. "I _know_ he is a good guy! He doesn't deserve to me here anymore than I do! You have to get us out!"

Michael sighed. "At the moment you are my responsibility."

"What does that mean?" Demi asked.

"It means that I can do more for you than I can your friends." Michael answered. "I don't know Dillon like I know you. I have no idea if he is human or not and, until I get absolute proof that he is not working for Venjix, my hands are tied."

"So i'm just supposed to leave him here?"

"Unfortunately," Michael nodded. "But if what you say about him is true," he added, "then he's not going to have a problem here in prison. The inmates tend to recruit people of Dillon's status, makes them feel stronger, it is _you_ I am more worried about. I hate to think of what they'll want to do to you."

"Dillon will protect me," Demi said. "He doesn't have too, but he does. They won't hurt me."

Michael shook his head. "I'm not going to take that chance, Dem," he said.

"You're going to have to take the chance," said Demi, "there is nothing you can do to get me out of here."

"After everything you know about me and my past," said Michael, "you're doubting me now?"

"You're not going to illegally spring me from prison." Demi said. "I'm not a fugitive! And, besides, the consequences will be dire if you do and they catch me. I could face the death penalty for obstructing the course of justice and you'll be punished for helping a prisoner."

Michael rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "You've been around Sam for too long," he said. "Just sit tight. I'll be back within an hour."

Demi sighed and watched him leave her cell. She didn't want to leave Dillon in prison alone, but she also knew that she didn't deserve to be here. She hadn't done anything wrong and was only being held because of her connection to Dillon. "Don't worry, Dillon," she murmured. "We'll figure this out..."

**~*Fade to Black*~**

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the prison, Colonel Truman was interrogating Dillon as his men were interrogating Ziggy.

"So, you're aware that you have robotic technology throughout your body. But you have no idea how it got there?" Colonel Truman asked. Dillon sat on the chair opposite him, looking none too pleased.

"That's right."

"And you don't know your own name?" the Colonel asked. "Where you're from?"

"That's right." Dillon repeated, already bored with the interrogation.

"So, what exactly _do_ you remember?" the Colonel asked.

"That Demi, the blonde who came in with me, is looking for her sister, who just happens to be the yellow Ranger, and that I need some gas." Dillon said.

"So, we can also assume that these robotic upgrade provide you with enhanced physical abilities?" the Colonel asked, holding up an x-ray photo of Dillon's bones and circuitry.

Dillon noticed Summer and an unfamiliar man walk into the area outside of the interrogation cell.

"Extra strength," Colonel Truman continued, holding up another photo. "Improved..." as he held up the third photo, Truman's arm nudged his glass of water, knocking it off of the table. Dillon jumped down, caught it with one hand, and then placed it back on the table.

The colonel and Hicks stared in disbelief as Summer and Michael smirked from outside.

"Sir, I'm gonna mark that down as a definite 'yes'," said Hicks.

The Colonel chuckled as he looked across at Dillon. "You can see my problem here," he said, getting up to pace around the cell. "How am I supposed to know if you're a human that's part machine, or a machine that's part human?"

"Maybe you should flip a coin?" Dillon suggested.

"You know, when it comes down to it," said the Colonel. "You can side with us, or you can side with them."

"I side with myself," Dillon said. "Every time."

"Colonel, can I please have a minute?" Summer asked from the other side of the bars.

"You want to take a crack at him, Ranger yellow?" Colonel Truman asked, as the gates were open from the outside. "Be my guest." He said, walking away.

Michael patted Summer on the shoulder. "Good luck," he said. "I'm going to go see if I can convince the colonel to let Demi go. I'll pick you up in ten."

"Ten minutes?" Summer asked, impressed. "You think you can convince the Colonel to release Demi in ten minutes?"

"She doesn't belong here," Michael said. "She's just a kid - an _innocent_ and _underage_ child. He has no right to keep her here."

Summer smirked. "Good luck," she said, as Michael walked away. Turning back to Dillon, Summer entered the cell and took a seat in the colonel's empty chair.

"Alone at last," Dillon smirked. "Can I be... honest with you?"

"Give it a shot," Summer smiled.

"Yellow is definitely not your colour."

Summer smirked and sat back. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Let's hear it." Dillon nodded.

"Do you have to work really hard at the whole brooding bad-boy thing?" she asked. "Like, seriously, do you get up and practice every morning in front of the mirror? I'm Summer," she added with a smile.

The hybrid - a title that Demi had given - sighed. "Dillon," he said. "You can call me Dillon."

"Can I ask you another question Dillon?"

"Look, I'm telling you people the truth!" Dillon yelled. "I don't know who I am or where I came from."

"I don't care where you came from," Summer interrupted calmly. She clicked open a pocket watch and held it up as music started to play. Michael had given it to her after logging it out of lock-up when he had first come into the prison. "I want to know where you're going." She closed the watch and placed it on the table. "It was nice meeting you, Dillon. Guards..." she called, waiting for them to release her.

Dillon watched her leave before looking down at the pocket watch she had left on the table. He frowned and shook his head. What did she want from him?

**~*Fade to Black*~**

After managing to convince Colonel Truman that Demi wouldn't last five seconds in prison, Michael was unlocking the gates to her cell.

Demi, who was lying flat on her stomach on the bed, looked up as her gates clanged. "Did you win?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"Demi, I -"

"I knew it," Demi sighed. "I told you that you couldn't get me -"

"Need you to follow me." Michael interrupted.

Demi frowned. "Where?" she asked.

"There are a few people you need to meet," Michael said.

"I've already met Colonel Truman," Demi pointed out. "The man scares me. I'd rather stay here; at least here I'm safe."

"Not really," Summer said, as she appeared behind Michael. "There are a lot of people who work for Fresno Bob in this place. You're not safe in here."

Demi's eyes widened at the mention of the man who had tried to kidnap her as a child. "Um, do you think Colonel Truman has a soft spot for innocent girls with a puppy dog pout?"

"We don't have time to find out," Summer said. "We need to get you back to the Ranger base immediately."

"But he -" Demi said, pointing at Michael. She gasped as she realized what her bodyguard had done. "Oh, you're cruel!" she accused as Michael chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Demi," Michael apologized. "But that was just too much of a good opportunity to pass up."

"I hate you so much right now!" Demi grumbled. "And i'm not talking to you for at least an hour!"

Michael smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, OK, buttercup, I'll hold you too that." He said.

Demi opened her mouth, stopped, and then closed it again as she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be talking to him. She pouted and glared up at him.

Summer laughed. "C'mon, buttercup," she said, taking her sister's hand and leading her out. "Let's get you home."

**~*Fade to Black*~**

Michael, Demi and Summer arrived back at the base just in time to catch the end of Dr. K's explanation on Dillon. The three could tell it was Dillon seeing as his skeleton was magnified on the computer screen, different colours highlighting the different Venjix circuitry that was riddled throughout him.

"Nia," Michael called, spotting his daughter. "Look who I found!"

He shoved Demi into the centre of the room.

Niamh Jacobs, Michael's six-year-old daughter, squealed, abandoned her building blocks and jumped to her feet. "Demi!" she called, running across the garage and jumping into Demi's arms. "You came!"

Demi smiled and hugged the toddler back. Happy she was alive. "I came, Nia," she nodded. "I came."

"Daddy promised you'd come," Niamh said, pulling back to look at her older sister. "He did promise. He promised you and Mummy would come. Is mummy with you?"

Demi sighed and shook her head. "No, sweetie," she said. "But she told me to tell you that she'll see you soon. Alright?"

Niamh looked down sadly. "OK," she mumbled. "But she will come, right?" she asked.

"She promised," Demi said, "and you know Mummy will always keep a promise to her little princess."

Niamh giggled as Demi tickled her stomach. "Lookie, Demi, I keep Todd safe for you!" the toddler added, pointing at the Beagle who was watching from afar. He seemed to recognize the human holding his youngest mistress, but he couldn't place her.

"Todd," Demi smiled, whistling a familiar tune. She knew that her dog was hesitant around strangers, but he responded to a tune she used to hum all the time. The dogs ears picked up and, with a bark, he bounded across the garage and jumped up at Demi.

The youngest Landsdown smiled and knelt down. She placed Niamh on the floor and picked Todd up, kissing his head and scratching his stomach as she hugged him. "I've missed you so much," she said, as the dog panted at the attention he was recieving. It had been a while since he had seen his mistress, and he was glad to have her back.

Summer smiled at her sister and then turned to her team-mates.

"What did we miss?" she asked, engaging in the conversation they had been having before she had entered.

"Uh," Scott said, watching Demi. He shook his head and looked back at the computer screen. "Dr. K was just explaining about the robotic technology inside -"

"Dillon," Summer said, providing a name.

Flynn looked round. "Who?" he asked.

"His name is Dillon," Summer said.

"Whatever," said Scott. "Doc, continue."

The computer screen with a large 'K' on the front started back up with its explanation, taking Demi by surprise. "But -" she said, looking at Michael.

"You get used to it," he said, patting her shoulder.

"But, I mean, he's a machine, though, isn't he?" Flynn asked. He had been about to ask this question when Summer and Michael had returned with the small blonde from that morning.

"_Technically, he's a human equipped with cybernetic modifications._" Dr. K said.

"'Technically'?" Flynn scoffed, looking at the schematics on screen. "Now, I'm just a simple mechanic, I'm not a scientist, but I'm looking and seeing metal, I'm seeing bolts and I'm seeing circuitry, alright? Now, if that's not a machine, I don't know what is."

Demi, who had been listening for the most part, frowned and looked up at the blue Ranger. "There is so much more to him than just metal, bolts and circuitry," she defended. "He may be a Hybrid, but he still has feelings, he still cares, if he didn't..." she looked from her sister, to Michael, and back again, "I wouldn't be here."

"What are you saying?" Michael asked.

"Dillon found me out in the waste," Demi said. "He saved my life from a group of Grinders. I was too tired and weak to keep fighting. I was ready to give up."

"It's not like you to quit," said Summer, surprised.

"When you've walked an entire week straight with no food, no water and no rest," Demi nodded, remembering her time in the wasteland, "then you'd be ready to give up too. The Grinders took me by surprise, I managed to hold my own for a little while, but my energy didn't last. I just... lay down and waited to die, and that's when Dillon showed up. He didn't _have_ to save me..."

"But he did anyway." Summer said.

"Just like he did with you this morning," Demi nodded. "Dillon doesn't have to do the things that he does..." she shrugged, "he does them because that's who he is as a person. Human or not," she added, looking from Scott, to Flynn, and finally to the creepy K computer screen. "I get that you don't trust him. But, for what it is worth, I do!"

"_Scott, you're team leader,_" said the K computer screen. "_This is your call._"

Scott sighed and turned away from the computer screen. "Look, Summer," he said, addressing the yellow Ranger. "I get that she is your sister," he nodded at Demi, "but I honestly hope that you know what you are doing by putting you complete faith in her trust for this guy, because I cannot see anything impressive about him at all."

Flynn nodded and patted Summer's shoulder.

Demi frowned and watched both red and blue walk away. "Well that was rude," she said, turning to her sister. "What? Is he afraid to trust or something?" she asked.

"You'll get used to him," said Summer.

"Maybe I don't want to get used to him," said Demi.

"Well, you're not going to have much of a choice," said Michael, patting her shoulder.

"And why not?" Demi asked.

Michael smirked. "Welcome to your new home, Demi," he said, motioning to the garage. "Unless, of course, you'd like to go live with your parents?"

Demi huffed, folded her arms and looked away from Michael.

"Oh, and I win," Michael teased, tickling her sides. "You said you weren't going to talk to me for an hour. You failed."

"So not fair!" Demi yelled, as Michael chuckled and walked away. "I hate you, Michael!"

"I love you too, Buttercup!"

**~*Fade to Black*~**

Suddenly the alarm started blaring.

Demi, who had catching up with Summer and Niamh, jumped and spun around to face the computer screen. If she was going to be living here with the Rangers then she was going to have to get used to the loud alarms throughout the base.

Michael, Scott and Flynn rushed in from the Ranger Lab, as Summer had explained, and stopped in front of the computer screen as Summer and Demi approached. On the screen Dillon was taking on the other inmates, alone and winning without breaking a sweat.

"Sweet mother molasses!" Flynn said his eyes wide in surprise.

"I told you," Demi smirked. "Dillon is so much more than just your average Venjix attack bot."

Summer grinned and grabbed the remote and paused the TV. "Impressive enough for you?" she asked, turning to Scott and Flynn.

Flynn nodded, smiling. He'd admit that at first he was skeptical, but after seeing what Dillon had done, he couldn't argue with Demi about her complete and utter faith in a Venjix hybrid. "You've got me convinced," he said. "Sorry I doubted you, lass."

"You're forgiven," Demi smiled, before turning to Scott. "What about you?"

Scott sighed and looked between the two sisters. Something told him that allowing Demi to live at the Ranger base was going to be more interesting than he originally thought. She was clearly a handful, and now she was reunited with her sister, Summer had all the firepower she needed.

**~*Fade to Black*~**

Michael led the team, Demi and Niamh into the prison. He made sure to keep his daughter close to him, and reminded Demi to keep Todd on his leash. He hadn't wanted to bring them along, but some convincing from Summer was all it took to remind Michael that Dillon might be more cooperative if he knew someone that he could trust, namely Demi.

"Dillon," Summer said, entering the cell ahead of the others. "This is Scott, Flynn, Michael and you already know Demi."

"Scott Truman, Team leader." Scott smiled.

Demi's eyes widened at the mention of his last name and looked, expectantly, at Michael.

"Don't worry," Michael whispered. "The only trait he has inherited from his father is his stubbornness."

"As long as he doesn't shout at me," Demi grumbled.

Michael smiled and hugged her with one arm.

"Flynn," the blue Ranger said. "Just plain Flynn."

Summer smiled at the blue ranger and looked back at Michael. She nodded her head and motioned for him to come and introduce himself.

Michael sighed and stepped into the cell. "Alright, mate," he said. "Name's Michael Jacobs, my daughter, Niamh," he nodded at the toddler in his arms, and pulled Demi to the front of the group, "and you already know my charge, Demi."

"Your charge?" Dillon frowned, looking at Demi.

"Bodyguard." Demi said, with a small shrug. "It's a long story."

"And there's someone else I would like you to meet," said Summer, "Michael, if you please."

Again, Michael sighed and placed a laptop on the table. "Dillon, meet Dr. K," the bodyguard said. "The man behind all the Ranger technology you've seen."

"_Greetings, Dillon,_" the computer screen buzzed.

Dillon scoffed. "Man, I thought _I_ was weird," he said. "You guys beat me by a mile."

"Hey," Demi pouted. "I resent that."

"You're a part of them now," Dillon said, nodding at the rangers. "_Plus_ you're biologically related to her -" he nodded at Summer, "that makes you weird by association."

Demi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do you want to get out of this place or not?" Michael asked, shifting Niamh in his arms. She was starting to get heavy, and his arm was slowly falling asleep. "If you do then you are going to have to trust us."

"Why?" Dillon asked.

"Because we are the only chance you have of ever getting out of here," said Scott.

"And what do I have to do?" Dillon frowned. "Buy a ticket into your little freak show?"

Flynn scoffed. "Not exactly," he said.

"You have to join us." Summer smiled.

"So, what's it gonna be, Dillon?" Scott asked.

"Are you in...?" Demi asked, "or are you out?"

Dillon looked up at her, his expression turning thoughtful. "Well, now, that all depends," he said, looking down at the chains that held him down in his chair, and then to the soldiers surrounding him, holding blasters.

"On?" Demi and Summer asked, looking hopeful.

"Do I get to pick my own colour?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Copyrighted **

**A/N: **Don't forget to review and take the new poll that is on my profile! Thanks.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, April 19th, 2013 at 04:32pm**


	4. Chapter 3: Black Ranger Activated

**Dedications: **Big thank you to the following: **mysticrangerbluemaddi24** and **Lillyrosenight **for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Very much appreciated.

**Chapter Three: Ranger Black Activated**

I don't own Power Rangers RPM. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation.

* * *

**Title:** Corinth's Black Sheep

**Summary:** My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short. For years my parents have wanted me to be like my older sister. When the Venjix virus is unleashed they may just get their wish... just not in the way they'd expect.

* * *

The doors swung open as four teens walked into the base.

"So, here we are," Scott smiled. "Home sweet home."

"We call it the garage." Summer explained.

"See if you can guess why," Flynn laughed, rolling out from under a blue hummer.

Demi giggled as she broke away from the group, raced across the room and jumped the back of the couch, landing on it with a soft bounce. She shrieked with laughter as she was suddenly tackled by a six-year-old, brown-haired blur.

"We go for walk now?" Niamh asked. "And we take Todd?"

"Sure," Demi nodded. "But first we have to wait for your daddy. I don't know my way around Corinth well enough to take you on my own. But I'm a fast learner," she added quickly, "we'll be back to normal very soon. OK?"

Niamh smiled and hugged Demi. "OK," she nodded.

Summer smiled and turned back to Dillon who was looking over a red and black racer in the middle of the garage. "Yours?" he asked Scott.

"All seven hundred horses," Scott smiled proudly.

"Cute toy." Dillon smirked.

"These are the real toys," said Summer, leading him over to the computer.

"So, where did all this stuff come from?" Dillon asked.

"The older versions came from Dr. K," said Michael, as her stepped out of the Ranger lab. "The more recent ranger technology was designed by the good doctor, but built by me. C'mon, your Ranger history lesson starts now."

Demi grinned and, scooping up Niamh, followed Michael into a white laboratory. "Oh, I feel like I've just entered one of those secret government organizations. You know the types where they experiment on superhuman and aliens."

Summer rolled her eyes. "You watch _way_ too much TV," she told her sister.

"I'm a kid!" Demi protested. "What else am I supposed to do?"

Michael shook his head and turned to the main computer system. "Dr. K, Venjix History, if you please," he said.

"_Three years before the Venjix virus attack, I was the leader of a research team developing exoskeletal robotic suits to amplify human strength and speed. We were attempting to harness the human body's natural electrical output to prolong the suit's battling life when we had a breakthrough - the discovery of a universal bioelectric field - and unseen energy grid that connects the life force of all living things. Manipulating this field allowed for unimagined advancements in technology, including these -_"

Demi spun around as several lights flickered to life behind her. She gasped, her eyes widening in awe as she looked up at Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Green and White RPM Ranger uniforms in their glass cases.

"_The Ranger prototype series convert infantry bio suits._"

"Right," Dillon nodded, "because nothing says 'covert' like bright red, yellow, and blue spandex."

"THAT IS NOT SPANDEX!" Dr. K yelled.

Niamh covered her ears and buried her head into Demi's shoulder. She hated it when Dr. K lost her temper.

"Dr. K can get a little defensive about his work." Summer warned.

"_The material is a self-assembling Nano fiber formed with an intracellular sheet of memory alloy._"

Demi frowned. "But wouldn't it just be easier to say span -" but she never finished her sentence as Michael covered her mouth with his hand.

"I just have one question," said Dillon.

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"Is it machine washable or strictly dry clean only?"

"_You've seen this in action. You know what it can do._"

"Yes, and it's all very impressive." Dillon nodded. "But I don't belong here. I'm not cut out to be your black power dude."

"_Ranger operator series black_." Dr. K corrected.

"Whatever," Dillon shrugged. "I'm no superhero. Besides, I got plenty of places to go."

"Promises to keep," Summer reminded him as she stopped him from leaving.

"Something like that." Dillon sighed.

"Now, as I seem to remember, the only place you have to go is back into that cell where we found you," said Flynn.

"And just how long do you think that's going to hold me, Blue boy?" Dillon asked, standing over Flynn. The two boys glared at each other until Summer and Demi broke them apart.

"Guys," Scott said, putting a hand on both Summer and Flynn. "Forget him. This chump will never make it through basic testing anyways."

Summer exchanged a look with her sister, before walking off with Scott and Flynn.

Dillon sighed and looked down at Demi. "Testing?" he asked.

"Don't look at me," Demi said. "This is the first I'm hearing of any tests."

"What testing?" Dillon asked, looking up at Michael and the Rangers.

**~*Rain*~**

"The acute physical and mental skills needed to operate the Ranger Bio Hardware are extremely rare," Summer explained.

Demi frowned. "You want to repeat that with fewer syllables?" she asked.

"Just watch," said Summer, turning her sister towards Dillon, who was being scanned with a laser. He was then led away by Michael and strapped into a chair, attached to a harness, and then slotted into two metal hoops which overlapped one another.

"Three-dimensional special orientation." Flynn said, from the computer, as Scott handed Summer a stop watch.

Demi's eyes widened as she watched Dillon spin around in several different direction. "Oh, I'm getting dizzy!" she giggled.

"But he's not," said Summer, with a smile at Dillon.

"Ew, gross," Demi said, pretending to gag. "Sum, if you want to flirt with your future black Ranger, please don't do it in front of me."

Summer glared at her little sister as Scott and Flynn chuckled from the computer. "I hate you so much right now," said Summer.

"That's my line!" Demi pouted.

"Share."

"But I don't wanna!"

Michael sighed and prepared another laser. "Oi, girls!" he shouted at the bickering sisters. "Do _not_ make me separate you!"

"Now see what you did!" Demi said.

"Demi," Michael warned.

Summer smirked, leaned in close, and whispered. "Haha!"

"Michael!" Demi called, pointing at Summer.

Michael sighed and run his hand over his face.

"The next test is for motor reaction and adaption capabilities," Scott said, earning another confused look from Demi.

Michael smirked and loaded a machine with pink bouncing balls. He hit 'Go' and launched the machine into start, watching as it spat balls out and at Dillon. The hybrid merely dodged the balls with little effort.

For his next challenge, Dillon was strapped to another chair. "Anatomical stress resistance," said Scott, as Michael simulated an earthquake around Dillon. Flynn watched on in awe as Dillon fell asleep.

"You guys are just being boring now," said Demi, as she watched Dillon do pushups with a boulder on his back. "You already know that his scores are off the charts and yet you're still putting him through a series of tests. He's not going to break. Admit it, he's perfect."

"He's cheating," said Michael.

Demi frowned. "How's he cheating?" she asked.

"His bionic implants are giving him the extra reflex and coordination skills." Michael answered.

Demi looked thoughtful. "OK, so maybe it would be class as cheating because they don't have the implants that he does," she nodded at the primary rangers, "but you said it yourself that there isn't a human alive that can handle the black Ranger suit."

"_Ranger operator series Black,"_ said Dr. K.

"Whatever," Demi said. "You need him!"

"I don't care!" Scott yelled, startling Demi and causing her to take a step away from him. "Sorry. I just don't trust this guy."

"Look, I don't trust him either, OK?" said Flynn. "But it's not like we have a whole line of other qualified candidates just stretching 'round the corner, now, do we?"

Michael wrapped his arm around Demi. He had promised her that Scott wouldn't yell at her, and while he hadn't yelled at her _personally_, he had raised his voice in her direction. "We have no other choice," he said, addressing Scott. "Series Black needs to go operational _before_ the city's defenses are breached again."

**~*Rain*~**

"Corinth city," Summer smiled. "It's a self-sustained, self-contained living environment. Everything's recycled. Everything's programmed..."

Demi looked up as thunder crashed overhead. "Even the weather?" she asked, as Todd run head of her with Niamh.

"Even the weather," Summer nodded.

"Demi! Demi, you can't catch me!" Niamh shouted.

Demi smiled and run off after the toddler. "I'm gonna get you!" she laughed, as Niamh squealed and run off into the park.

"I know what you're trying to do," Dillon said as he watched Demi, in the whole year that he had known her, he had never heard her speak once and he never knew how playful or happy she truly once was, watching her now was a complete surprise to her as a person. "You're trying to show me what it is I'd be fighting to protect."

"I'm trying to show you why it's worth fighting for." Summer answered.

"You're trying to make me care." Dillon argued.

"Look, once your DNA is bonded to the series-Black morpher, it's permanent." Summer explained. "We'd be trusting you with all of this."

"Don't." Dillon snapped. "You can't..."

"Why not?" Summer asked.

"I'm just not that kind of person, OK?" Dillon said. "Someone trusted me to save them once, and I -"

"You're still out there looking for them," Summer said. "Even if you can't remember who they are... Look, you saved Demi and brought her here that is a bond that you will never be able to break, and you're the kind of person I'd want saving me."

Summer smiled lightly at Dillon, before walking off with Scott and Flynn as the rain started to fall.

Dillon looked around the park, he could see families hiding under umbrellas, people running with suitcases over their heads, and he could see Demi still chasing Niamh and Todd. Both she and the toddler were soaked, but Demi was glowing with happiness.

Once the rain had stopped, Dillon found his team under a tree. They were wet, but they were still waiting for him.

"So," Summer said. "You'll do it?"

"I'll do it," Dillon smiled, looking over his shoulder. "One condition." He added.

"Oh, you have conditions now?" Scott smirked.

"Just one." Dillon said.

**~*Rain*~**

After springing Ziggy from jail, something Demi was still confused about, the rangers, and their new friends returned to the base. As soon as he saw Demi and Niamh, Michael ordered them to go change into warmer clothes and then come back down to the ranger lab where Dillon was beginning his first ever morph.

"Aw, man, I missed it!" Demi complained as she got back just as Dillon finished morphing. "No fair!"

"Hey, I told you to hurry," said Michael. "You just weren't fast enough."

"Why couldn't I have changed _after_ he had morphed?"

"Because you'd catch a cold," said Michael, "and both Summer and I know how uncooperative you get when you're sick."

Summer nodded as Scott and Flynn turned in her direction. "Yeah, Demi's pretty easy to look after," she said, "but when she is sick she's difficult."

"I am not!" Demi protested.

"Do I need to remind you of the time when you were five?" Summer asked.

Demi pouted. "Fine! I'll give you that one! But I'm not _that_ difficult!" she said.

"And the time when you were seven," said Michael. "Or how about when you were nine? Or even when you were fourteen?"

"How about the time when you broke your leg?" Summer asked.

"That was when I was fourteen," said Demi. "And it was the final round of the LJMU freestyle dance competition."

"True," Summer nodded. "But think of the damage you did. Not only did you have a tiny fracture to start with, you had three breaks by the time you had finished one routine. The only reason you didn't collapse from the pain was because of the adrenaline."

Demi rolled her eyes. "It wasn't me being difficult," she protested. "It was commitment to me and my team! I was team leader, Summer; I couldn't let the girls down! We'd worked hard to get to the final; I wasn't going to let a simple fracture hold me back."

Flynn and Scott exchanged looks.

"OK, fine!" Summer said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm not going to argue with you, but you still _are_ difficult when you're sick."

Demi frowned. "How is that not arguing anymore?" she asked.

"Because you don't get to return fire," said Summer.

Demi looked like she wanted to argue, but she kept her mouth shut and resorted to glaring at her sister for the rest of the morphing stage.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Michael asked her.

"Scott, Flynn and Dillon rock the suits," Demi said, with a grin, "but Yellow? Meh..."

Michael chuckled as Summer glared at her sister. "Zip it, squirt!" she said.

Demi grinned, and then looked up at Ziggy as he jumped up from his seat, put his popcorn down and started to applaud.

"That has got to be the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life!" he exclaimed. "Wait, wait, wait! Don't move. Hold that pose. It's perfect. Uh... ahh!" he snapped a picture and then examined it. "Perfect! It's great! Oh no, wait, Yellow, your eyes were closed, let's try another one."

"Can he even see my eyes?" Summer asked.

"Black, can I see a smile, you're a Power Ranger!" Ziggy continued. "Have fun with it!"

"Just take the picture!" Dillon groaned. Ziggy nodded, this time setting up the picture so that he was in it. Unfortunately he was covering the Blue ranger when he snapped it.

Demi rolled her eyes and looked up at Michael. "You want me to -?" she asked, pointing at Ziggy.

"I got it," Michael smiled, approaching the spiky haired lad and slammed his hand down on his shoulder.

Ziggy jumped and turned around. "Oh, I'm kind of, uh - I'm kind of ruining the special Ranger moment here, aren't I? Maybe stepping on tradition just... just a bit. Totally cool. I understand. Just pretend like I'm not even here."

"Tried that," Demi grumbled. "We just can't seem to get rid of you."

Ziggy shot her a look, as Summer giggled into her hand.

It was obvious that Demi didn't like Ziggy, which was saying much because Demi liked everybody.

"There is just one thing I got to know," said Ziggy, looking away from Demi and back at Michael. "What's with the spandex?"

The light started to flicker as the computer screen turned from white to red.

"Oh boy." Demi squeaked.

**~*Rain*~**

"Talk about sensitive," Ziggy grumbled as he knelt on the floor, scrubbing it with a toothbrush.

"_Would it be a cliché if I told you that you missed a spot?_" Dr. K asked.

Demi, who was leaning over the railing outside of her sister's bedroom, giggled. "Yeah, tell him!" she called.

"Tell who what?" Summer asked, walking up to her sister. She was carrying two pillows and a blanket.

"Tell Ziggy that he's missed a spot," said Demi.

"Don't be cruel," said Summer, disappearing into her bedroom. "I'll get your bed ready."

"Why can't I have my own room?" Demi asked. "Why do we have to share?"

"Because Niamh is using the purple one," said Summer, "Michael, when he chooses to go to bed, uses the white one, and we don't have anymore. Henceforth, you share with me."

Demi pouted. "But you're a heavy breather," she whined. "I'll never get to sleep."

"I'm gonna smother you while you're sleeping." Summer growled.

"Michael!" Demi yelled.

"What?" Michael asked, running out of the Ranger lab and looking around. "Demi, what have I told you about shouting when there isn't an emergency?"

Demi frowned. "Not too," she said, in a tiny voice.

"What is the problem?" Michael asked.

Demi pointed at Summer. "She's threatening to smother me in my sleep," she said.

"Summer," Michael warned.

"But she -!" Summer started.

"Enough!" Michael yelled, startling everyone within the ranger base. He had never raised his voice in the whole year he had been working with them. "I don't want to hear another word from either of you!" he said, looking between Summer and Demi. "Summer, give your sister her pillows and blanket, Demi, you're to share a room with Niamh! Now both of you, bed!"

"Yes, Michael," the two sisters said. Summer handed her sister the pillows and blankets, and scurried into her room. Demi, avoiding eye contact with everyone, disappeared behind the purple door and found Niamh sitting up in bed.

**~*Rain*~**

Dillon woke up with a start. He tried to breathe normally as his dream flashed through his mind. He was standing in a room, with someone, she was looking at him and reaching out for him, but it was like she couldn't see properly. She screamed as she was pulled away from him, her hand slipping away from his but also trying to hold on at the same time.

Jumping out of bed, Dillon quickly changed and raced downstairs to the garage where Ziggy was still awake.

"Ziggy," he called. "Do you know a way out of the city?"

"Out? You mean - you mean out. Out" Ziggy asked, realizing what his friend meant.

"Just tell me."

"Well, they vent propane gas from station 19 at dawn," Ziggy said, "but - but you've only got like, two seconds in between burns. I mean, it's -"

Dillon had all he needed. He tapped Ziggy on the back and ran off towards Scott's car.

"Dillon, wait!" Ziggy called, running after him. "Dillon, you can't just go!"

Dillon ignored him, turned off his morpher and tossed it into the passenger seat. He then reached under the dashboard, and ripped apart two wires which he used to start the engine. Just as Dillon left, the alarm started blaring, waking up the others.

"_Some kind of substance dispersed inside the city is prompting the shield frequency,"_ Dr. K announced. "_We have multiple panel breaches._"

Demi frowned as she overlooked the scene. Flynn was already at the computer, Ziggy was sitting on the stairs, Summer was beside him waiting news, and Scott was standing in the middle of the garage looking at an empty spot where his car used to be.

"Hey," she called, "where's Dillon?"

Ziggy pointed at the spot where Scott's car used to be and then at the door, indicating that Dillon had left and taken Scott's car with him.

"What? My car?" Scott frowned, running to the spot where his car used to be.

"I've traced the source!" Flynn called. "It's coming straight from sector 4 water plant."

"But my car!" Scott frowned "But nobody touches my car!"

"Right, well, that's gonna have to wait," said Flynn, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Scott sighed and nodded, racing off with his friends.

**~*Rain*~**

As Scott, Summer and Flynn took off to the source of the disturbance, Ziggy and Demi joined Michael in the Ranger Lab.

"Rangers," said Michael, as he followed the attack bot's energy signature on the mainframe. "He's traveling in the city's main waterline, going right into the harbor."

"_On our way! ETA - Three minutes!_"

"ETA?" Demi frowned.

"Estimated Time of Arrival," Michael answered. "The military use it as a type of measure when a ship, vehicle, aircraft, cargo, emergency service or computer file is expected to arrive at a certain time. We use it to measure how long it's going to take for the rangers to arrive on scene."

"Oh," Demi nodded.

The alarms sounded loudly throughout the base.

Michael quickly turned them off and checked the sensors. "Rangers, sensors are detecting movement ahead of you," the bodyguard told the field team.

"_They're blocking our way to the harbor_." Scott called. "_We're surrounded!"_

_"Oh, boy."_ Flynn breathed, looking around at the army of Grinders.

Demi moved closer to the screen, trying to count how many Grinders were down at the harbour, but there were so many that she kept losing count.

"_They're everywhere! Summer!"_ Scott yelled.

_"I can't get them off of me!"_ Summer called.

"_Time-manipulation burst!"_" Flynn said, using his power boots. He froze time for 10 seconds, taking out as many Grinders as he could in that time. Unfortunately, as he took out the Grinders, several more arrived to take their places. "_Oh, c'mon_!" the blue Ranger complained.

Ziggy frowned and pointed at the screen as the blue bar dropped considerably. "What's that?" he asked, looking back at Michael.

"Flynn's energy levels," Michael answered. "It uses a lot of energy to use the power boots programmed into each suit."

"_Burst attack!_"

Scott's levels dropped considerably more than Flynn's.

"_Energy blast!_"

As Summer's levels started flashing on the screen as they reached critical.

"_There are too many of them!_"

"_No, they're pinning us down!_"

"_Guys, we're almost out of juice."_

Demi watched the screens nervously, before glancing at Michael. She remembered when Niamh had gone missing one afternoon in the park, about four years ago, she remembered it clearly because she remembered how Sam had used her position has a police off to broadcast and amber alert for the baby, who had been two-years-old at the time.

"Michael!" Demi yelled, spinning around and racing towards her bodyguard. "We have to tap into the radio feed."

"What? Why?"

"Because Dillon will be listening to the radio in Scott's car," Demi said.

"Yes, and?"

Demi groaned. "If he can hear the battle, hear that the others need help, then he might reconsider leaving and come back."

"_And what if he doesn't?_" Dr. K asked.

"He will," Demi answered, without looking at the computer screen. "But he's not going to come back unless he has a reason."

Michael surveyed Demi and sighed. "Dr. K, patch her through the radio station," he said, to the computer screen.

Demi grinned and rushed to the wall. She inputted the access code that Michael gave her, and looked up expectantly only to find a road block. "Damnit!" she grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Ziggy asked.

"I can't get access," Demi said. "Something is blocking my way!"

"Is there anything here that could block the signal?" Ziggy asked, turning to Michael.

Michael looked thoughtful. "Wait, I think I may know what the problem is," he said, leading Ziggy towards Dr. K's computer. "Yes. These need to be rearranged."

After rebooting the systems, Michael turned to Demi, who had given a cry of delight. "I'm in," she said. "Uploading series link to radio transmission... now!" she hit enter and the data stream connected with the black Ranger's morpher.

**~*Rain*~**

"_We need back-up!_"

Dillon jumped in surprise and looked down at the radio, somehow, someway; he was now hearing the battle between the rangers and the Grinders.

"_We need to conserve energy._"

"_Summer, watch your six!_"

"_I can't! They just keep coming!_"

"_Calling for back-up! I repeat - calling for back-up!_"

"_They're relentless!_"

"_Flynn behind you!_"

Dillon tried to ignore his friend's cries for help as he drove towards the propane gas.

"_Scott, behind you!_"

"_Watch out!"_

_"Get out of the way!"_

Summer screamed.

Gritting his teeth, Dillon turned the wheel sharply, missing the flames by an inch and driving off in the opposite direction.

**~*Rain*~**

Michael looked up as the computers beeped. On screen he watched as the black Ranger's energy cell appeared, and was at full capacity. "You did it, Dem!" he called over his shoulder. "You were right!"

"Course I was right," Demi grinned. "Why did you start doubting me?"

Michael chuckled.

"_If you scratched that,_" Scott shouted. "_I'm gonna make sure you wish you never came back!_"

"_You take care of big ugly,_" said Dillon. "_I'll keep the Grinders busy._"

"_But, Dillon -_"

"_There must be hundreds of them,_" said Flynn.

"_I know,_" Dillon said, and Demi could imagine him nodding. "_Venjix should have sent more._"

"_Let's do it!_" said Scott, snapping open his morpher. "_Calling Zords!_"

After downmorphing the Zords to the rangers, Michael turned to Demi and Ziggy. "And that's that," he said, patting Niamh on the head as she run into the Ranger lab with Todd at her heals.

"Wait, what?" Demi asked. "We don't even get to see them kick big ugly's butt?"

"Sorry, Dem," Michael shrugged. "We don't have visual on the fights."

"But... but..." Demi stuttered, as Michael scooped up his daughter and walked out of the base. "But that's not fair! Can't we _listen_ to the fight?"

Michael shook his head. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked. "C'mon, it's time for Breakfast!"

* * *

**Copyrighted**

**A/N: For some reason the C at the end of 'Copyrighted' won't show up. But you know that it only means my original ideas are copyrighted for reason that have happened in the past with my other stories.**

**A/N: **I enjoyed writing this chapter. Especially the Demi/Michael/Summer parts. Don't forget to review!

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 20 April 2013 at1:56pm**


	5. Chapter 4: Go for the Green

**Author's Note:** I am working on Mystic Force: Against All Odds's new chapter, along with the Lost Thunder Ninja and The Legend of the White Samurai, but since I have started re-writing this story my interest in RPM has spiked again. So bare with me.

**Dedications: **Big thank you to the following: **XoxMountainGirlxoX, HotaruKenobi, Worldnerd1** and **Dsi User **for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Very much appreciated.

**Chapter Four: Go for the Green**

I don't own Power Rangers RPM. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation.

* * *

**Title:** Corinth's Black Sheep

**Summary:** My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short. For years my parents have wanted me to be like my older sister. When the Venjix virus is unleashed they may just get their wish... just not in the way they'd expect.

* * *

"And for our next green Ranger candidate, allow me to present, Captain Smoothie," Ziggy announced, showing the current Rangers, minus Dillon, a man in a spandex superhero costume, complete with cape and underwear on the outside of his pants.

Demi shielded Niamh's eyes. "Don't look, Nia," she said. "You'll be scarred for life!"

Niamh giggled as Ziggy shot Demi a dark look, while Demi caught Scott's eye, as he turned in his seat to look at her, and grinned. She and Niamh were sitting in the stands behind the three Rangers, watching the 'freak show' take place.

"Now he's mostly been working birthday parties and bar mitzvahs. But he could be ready to take it to the next level."

Ziggy whispered to the superhero and the man smiled, preparing his pose in hopes of winning the rangers over and letting him join them. He started off by raising his fist into the air, then punching it; he brought his leg up to kick, and then the other.

Unfortunately, he got caught up in the moment and started playing air guitar, a move that earned another giggle from Demi and Niamh, who were, by now, hyperactive off of all the sugary sweets they had consumed. Once the man's act had finished, he jumped into the air, his cape got caught in the ceiling fan and he started to spin around and around and around.

"Oh, getting dizzy," Niamh said.

"It's horrifying," said Summer, "but at the same time I can't look away."

Demi winced as the man was thrown off of the fan and landed with a crash back on the stage. "Ouch!" she whispered, looking down at Niamh.

"Uh, not to worry," said Ziggy. "He was another warm-up."

Flynn sighed and brought his hand down onto the buzzer.

"An 'Appetizer,' if you will," said Ziggy. "Uh, the - the best candidates are yet to come, so..." he tried reaching for the cape, but couldn't quite grab it as the fan kept spinning. "Sorry, can we cut the power to this? Uh..."

Niamh giggled loudly.

Again, Scott turned in his seat to see what was causing her to laugh, and he couldn't help but smile to see Demi tickling her stomach. Allowing her little 'sister' to catch her breath, Demi looked up and smiled as she caught Scott's eye, she wiggled her fingers at him before going back to playing with Niamh.

"Aw," Flynn said. "Summer, your sister's so cute."

"Yeah," Summer said, smirking at the red Ranger. "I think Scott shares your infatuation, Flynn."

Scott shot her a look. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

"Keep telling yourself that, Ranger red." Summer grinned turning back to Ziggy and their next contestant.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

"_Each colour of the Ranger series is designed to configure the movement of electrons with the energy-bio field in a configuration that bends time and space in order to achieve a specific function._"

"Should I pretend that I understood any of that?" Dillon asked. He was standing in the middle of the base, wearing his Ranger uniform. Demi had gone with the others, and Michael was out for the day, leaving him alone with Dr. K.

"_Series Blue suit is designed for time-field manipulation. It can halt the movement of electrons through the entire bio field, suspending time for 10 seconds._"

An image of Flynn, using his powers, appeared on the computer screens.

"_Series Yellow is able to read energy signatures and focus the flow into concentrated surges._"

Summer replaced Flynn, using her powers, on the computer screens.

"_Red suit is designed to channel the bio-energy field for a three second burst attack._"

"This brings us to me." Dillon said.

"_As the operator of the series black technology your suit is enabled with an invincibility shield that will make you completely impervious to any attack for a period of five seconds._"

"Completely?" Dillon asked.

"_Theoretically, when your shield is fully powered, you could withstand the direct blast of a 40-megapulse explosion._"

"Theoretically, but you haven't actually tested it yet, now, have you?"

"_No. That's what you're here for._"

"Alright," Dillon said, pushing the button on his morpher and putting his helmet back on. "Powering up shield."

"_Ideally, you will have mastered this ability before the other rangers; Demi and your Ziggy have found a suitable operator for the series Green technology._"

"What about the White?"

"_Michael has a good idea on a series operator for the Ranger white uniform,_" said Dr. K. "_He says he will reveal his suggestion when the time is right. Now, shall we continue?_"

**~*Go for the Green*~**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hand -" said Ziggy, as his next contestant walked on stage... on stilts. "No, back - back here."

Niamh giggled and pointed at the man. "I go next?" she asked.

"No," said Demi, shaking her head. "You're father will kill me."

"And that'd be a problem?" Summer teased.

"You'll miss me," said Demi.

"Mhmm, I'm sure I could survive," said Summer. "I survived a year, remember?"

Demi glowered at her sister. "Says the one who nearly suffocated me when she found out it was me who had brought an army of Grinders, an attack bot and Venjix drones into the gate. I couldn't get you off of me."

"I'll still smother you," Summer warned.

"Sum, you'd make a lousy murderer," said Demi. "You're not supposed to tell someone how you're gonna kill them."

"Unfortunately, his favourite colour is blue," said Ziggy, as he returned with the man on stilts. "But I'm sure we can change that."

Flynn shook his head and hit the buzzer.

Ziggy sighed and looked down at his sheet; he disappeared off stage and returned with a mime.

Demi screamed, jumped out of her seat and made a break for the exit.

Summer sighed and hit her buzzer, before getting up and following her sister out of the theatre.

"What was that all about?" Flynn asked, looking at Scott.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged.

Summer returned, sticking her head back into the theatre, she called down to Ziggy. "You mind escorting your silent friend out?" she asked. "Demi won't come back in until he's gone."

"Why is she afraid of mimes or something?" Ziggy asked.

"Something like that!" Summer nodded.

Ziggy sighed and herded the mime outside. "Sorry," he apologized, closing the door and returning to the stage. He looked to where Summer was standing, but couldn't see Demi, but he could hear Summer arguing with her beyond the side exit.

"Demi, he's gone!" Summer said. "He's not going to hurt you!"

"But I don't like mimes!" Demi grumbled as Summer pulled her back inside. "You know I don't! I've never liked mimes and/or clowns since that day at the summer festival."

"But a mime is not a clown," Ziggy pointed out.

"You'll be a mime if you bring him back out here!" Demi growled, sitting back down beside Niamh. She picked up the toddler and hugged her, apologizing for scaring her when she had screamed and run out.

"Stop!" Scott yelled as Ziggy turned to get the next candidate. "Just stop. We're looking for a green Ranger here. Not a clown."

"You want a clown?" Ziggy asked desperately, looking through his papers. "I can get you a clown."

"No!" Summer said, glancing back at Demi. "We don't need a clown!"

"And on that note, I'll be going home." Flynn said, straightening up.

"Thanks, Ziggy, very entertaining," said Summer, turning to her sister. "C'mon, squirt, let's get you two home."

"No, wait, wait, wait." Ziggy cried, hopping off the stage and running to stop the Rangers from leaving. "This has all been building up to my hundred percent, can't miss, green Ranger candidate."

"Ziggy." Scott sighed. "This had better be good."

Ziggy grinned and rushed out of the theatre.

Demi paused and turned to her sister. "If he comes back with a clown," she said, "I'm walking home!"

"If he comes back with a clown," said Flynn, "we'll _all_ be going home, lass, so you won't have to walk."

Demi smiled.

"You're afraid of mimes and clowns?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Demi nodded. "Back before Niamh was born, Michael and Sam took me to a summer festival. This clown made me a balloon animal, which didn't even look like an animal, but after that he followed me all over the place. At first Sam and Michael tried to ignore him, but he started to get a lot bolder. It was the last straw when the guy followed me into the girls' bathroom."

Scott and Flynn winced. Summer, however was looking sympathetic, she remembered this story from a long time ago, and had seen the paper the following morning which stated that the clown in question had been arrested.

"How old was you, lass?" Flynn asked.

"Five." Demi answered.

"So that's why you screamed when you saw the mime?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Demi nodded. "I know he's not exactly a clown, but he's closer to a clown than your gonna get."

Scott shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her in a one-armed hug.

Demi smiled up at him.

Flynn and Summer exchanged looks and smirked, but before they could say anything Ziggy returned with a brunette female.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

After running all the designated tests, the rangers, plus Ziggy, gathered around to check the results. Demi was back in the stands, playing with Niamh.

"She's off the charts again," said Summer.

"Well, not bad, huh?" Ziggy asked. "Now, did I tell you, or did I tell you?"

"Tenaya Sevenson - former news-helicopter pilot." Scott said, reading the forms in front of her. "Ziggy, where did you find her?"

"What can I say?" Ziggy smiled. "Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers. I make moves, it's what I do."

"I'm still waiting on that silence you promised out in the waste." Demi called over.

"No one asked you," Ziggy retorted.

Demi stared, opened mouthed and wide eyed, at Ziggy.

Summer growled and grabbed Ziggy by the shoulder. "Good job on finding Tenaya," she said, "But talk to my sister like that again and you're toast. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Ziggy squeaked. He'd never seen Summer like this before, but now he knew better than to get on her bad side, and obviously picking on Demi was a one-way ticket to her bad side.

Satisfied, Summer dropped Ziggy, and turned back to Tenaya.

"Tenaya," said Scott, "Congratulations. You just joined the Power Rangers."

"_The sooner Series Green is activated and in phase one training, the better._" D. K said from her computer screen. Flynn was in charge of it today, seeing as Michael had the day off.

"Great. Well, we can do the DNA bonding right here." Scott shrugged.

"I'll grab the Green morpher and be back in a flash," said Ziggy.

As Ziggy left, Summer, Scott and Flynn returned to Demi and Niamh. The youngest Landsdown looked up and smiled before frowning as she spotted Tenaya's dark smirk as she watched them from across the room.

"Are you OK?" Scott asked, earning Demi's undivided attention.

"Yeah," Demi smiled and nodded. "Yeah... i'm fine."

Scott glanced across at Tenaya and then back at the blonde. He wasn't sure if she was telling him the truth, but he had seen the look of distrust in her eyes as she looked at Tenaya. Maybe he could get her to open up later.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

Hicks was scanning Tenaya for Venjix machinery when the scanner started to beep.

"Sorry," he said, "this thing has been giving me false positives all week."

"Well, you can never be too careful now, can you?" Tenaya smiled. She reached behind her and pulled her hair forward, exposing her neck and a small memory slot.

"Hey," Hicks frowned; grabbing his blaster, but Tenaya was faster. She pulled the gun out of his hands and knocked him to the ground.

"Hey, you guys, I'm back! And I've got the green morpher for the perfect..." Ziggy called, racing into the theatre. He looked around for his friends and was surprised to find that they weren't there, he turned the corner and stopped short, looking down at Hicks who was holding his arm and groaning, he then looked up at Tenaya.

Her clothes turned into her cat suit and she smirked at him.

"... evil robotic imposter!" Ziggy breathed.

"Thanks, I'll take it." Tenaya said.

Wide-eyed and terrified, Ziggy tripped over his own two feet as he rushed backwards. He groaned and, checking over his shoulder, panicked as Tenaya reached down to grab him. He rolled aside, pushed himself back to his feet, and run out of the side door.

Tenaya growled and followed him.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

Michael smiled as he pulled to a halt outside of the theatre and found the three primary rangers, Demi and Niamh there waiting for him. He had called Demi in advanced to tell her that he would be picking her up in ten minutes for their training.

"How goes the search for a green Ranger?" he asked getting out of his car.

"Ziggy found the perfect person," said Summer. "Tenaya Sevenson. Her results are off the charts."

"Tenaya?" Michael frowned. "I guess we could make modifications to the green Ranger suit."

"Why?" Demi asked.

"It was initially designed for a male," said Michael. "But you're right, Summer, she's perfect."

"Almost too perfect." Demi mumbled.

Michael frowned at her. "Do you have a problem with her?" he asked.

"No," Demi said, shaking her head. "I just get a bad vibe from her, that's all."

"O... K," said Michael, before shaking his head and turning back to Scott, Summer and Flynn. "Have you done the DNA bonding sequence yet?"

Summer shook her head as she took Tenaya's results back from the bodyguard. "Not yet, Ziggy's gone to get the green morpher. He should have been back by now though."

Scott and Flynn, both of whom nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he used the side exit," said Demi, "you know, the one I bolted out of earlier."

"You bolted out of?" Michael frowned.

"Before finding Tenaya," said Flynn, "Ziggy auditioned a mime..."

"Ah," Michael nodded, knowing exactly why his young charge had run. He smiled and turned to her, pulling her into a one-armed hug and kissing the top of her head. "They got that clown," he assured her. "He's not coming back."

Demi smiled and buried her face into his side. "I know," she said. "But he's forever burned into my memories."

"Well, he can't hurt you in there," Michael promised. "And I won't let anyone hurt you out here. OK?"

"OK." Demi nodded.

"Good. Shall we go and sequence the Green morpher before we head to training?" Michael asked.

Demi's eyes lit up at the mention of training. "Yes!" she said, grabbing his hand and tugging him into the building, eager to finish the DNA sequence so she could re-start her training sessions. She loved training, especially with Michael.

Michael chuckled and followed both Demi and Niamh into the building, leaving Scott and Flynn to frown after them.

"Training?" the blue Ranger asked.

"Don't look at me." Scott shrugged, just as confused.

Summer laughed lightly as she turned back into the building.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

Ziggy ground to a halt as he reached the outside of the theatre and looked around. Knowing that he needed to get away, and fast, he grabbed a discarded helmet from the scooter opposite the exit, clipped it on and started the engine, unfortunately he didn't get far as Tenaya landed in front of him and held the scooter above her head.

"I-I don't mean this to sound rude," he said, "but, uh, what are you?"

"Tenaya, generation 7, Venjix Human Infiltration Attack Bot. I am your thoughts and minds. I am mankind's unconscious being. I am the final evolution of -"

Tenaya broke off as Ziggy hit a button on his controls, spraying water into her face. She groaned and dropped the scooter.

"That was actually a rhetorical question." Ziggy said, re-starting the engine and taking off again. The scooter didn't really move at a fast enough pace, but the water spray had been enough to distract Tenaya, before she was soon back on his tail.

Honking the horn of his little scooter, Ziggy sped down a busy alleyway. People screamed, threw their purchases into the air, and scrambled aside as not to get mowed down by the terrified kid and his purser.

"Move it! Move it!" Ziggy yelled in vain.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

"Ziggy. Ziggy?" Michael called as he followed the others back into the theatre. He stopped dead as he saw Hicks on the ground. "What happened, man?" he asked, helping the soldier to his feet,

"Tenaya," Hicks said, recovering from his beating. The second officer, who was also there as a security measure, was still unconscious.

"Well, this does not look like a promising development, now, does it?" Flynn asked.

Michael grabbed Hick's shoulders and turned him to face him. "Take a deep breath," he ordered, "and tell me exactly what happened."

Hicks did as instructed as Summer, Scott, Flynn and Demi gathered around. Niamh was clutching tight to Demi's trouser leg and staring at the unconscious soldier with wide eyes.

"Tenaya," Hicks said, after a moment's pause. "She's an infiltrator. Venjix hardware. Memory slot in her neck..."

Demi's eyes widened. "I knew there was something I didn't like about her," she said, staring at Michael, "I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Where is she now?" Michael asked Hicks.

"She's gone after that spiky haired-lad you sprung from prison," Hicks said, rubbing the back of her head.

"She's gone after the morpher." Summer sighed.

Michael nodded and turned to Hicks. "Call the medics. Get yourself and your partner checked out and then get back to the control tower, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Hicks nodded, turning away.

"We have to find Ziggy." Michael added to the rangers and Demi. He scooped Niamh up and quickly ushered Demi out of the building and into his SUV.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

Ziggy rolled to a stop in a courtyard of laundry. He paused and looked around; making sure that he was safe to use the morpher to call Dr. K.

"Doc K, this is Ziggy. Come in." He whispered.

"_Yes, Ziggy,_" the Dr. sighed.

"Uh, you know that perfect Green ranger I found? Yeah, turns out she's also a, uh... a deadly Venjix attack bot, so - so I guess - my bad?"

"_Is the green morpher secure?_"

"That's affirmative." Ziggy nodded, before realizing she couldn't see him. "I'm fine, too, thanks for asking."

"_Ziggy, keep that attack bot busy."_ Dillon said, over the coms-link. "_Buy yourself some time. I'm on my way. I'll track you through the morpher."_

"Yeah, well, hurry, 'cause this one's different." Ziggy said, starting to panic. The silence was giving him the creeps. He had no idea where Tenaya had gone.

"_Different? Different how? Explain,"_ said Dr. K.

"Well, she's..."

Ziggy broke off as a tune cut through the silence.

"... she's enjoying this." He whispered into the morpher, before stuffing it into his pocket. He needed a plan and fast.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

"This is all my fault," said Scott as he walked out of the Ranger lab.

Demi, who had been monitoring Dillon's morpher signal, looked up at the red Ranger. "How is it your fault?" she asked him.

"I should never have sent Ziggy to get the green morpher." Scott said.

"You didn't," Demi said. "He offered."

"I should have said no," said Scott.

Demi shook her head. "This is not your fault," she said, "you're just looking for someone to blame and because you don't have a real reason to blame anyone, you're blaming yourself. But you can't do that, Scott," she added, "blaming yourself will do nothing but tear you up inside."

"I should have seen it coming." Scott grumbled.

"How?" Demi asked.

"I just should have!"

"What are you psychic or something?"

"Demi," Scott warned. He knew that she was only trying to him, but contradicting him all the time was starting to irritate him.

Demi shook her head. "Fine," she sighed, turning back to the computer. "Go on blaming yourself. Just don't blame me when this eats you up inside."

"Anything?" Summer asked entering the garage. She and Flynn had gone back to the theatre with Michael to get a full report from Hicks.

"I'm still tracking both Ziggy and Dillon through their morphers," Demi answered. "Dillon, he's heading towards the stadium - why would he go there?" she frowned.

Suddenly the computer beeped and a flashing red light appeared in the lower left corner. "_I'm picking up subterranean seismic activity in sector E-3._" Dr. K said.

"Well, is it an earthquake?" Flynn asked, confused.

Demi's eyes widened as she magnified the computer screen. "No. It's something much worse," she said.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

Ziggy ran out into the open. He knew that Dillon was on his way, and figured that someone was coordinating the black Ranger on his movements from the base; it was just only a matter of time before Dillon found him - hopefully alive.

"Fresno Bob," Ziggy called, spitting the older gentleman in the stands. "Did you miss me?"

"Ziggy," Bob smiled, ordering his men to grab the kid. "I must say, you never fail to surprise me."

"You said bring what I owe," said Ziggy, holding up his bag.

"What you owe?" Bob repeated. "What you owe doesn't fit in any bag. You know that."

Tenaya suddenly dropped from the roof and rushed at the group. She kicked Ziggy aside, and turned onto a cartel who tried to grab her. "That is mine," she said, spotting the bag in Bob's hands.

"Yours?" Bob chuckled. "I have been waiting - Hey, it's that girl from before." He said, realizing he had seen Tenaya earlier that morning.

"Right, now that I've reintroduced you guys, feel free to just hang out, get to know each other, beat each other senseless," said Ziggy, scrambling to get away.

"Hold on," said Bob. "He lured her here. He tricked us."

Tenaya smirked as the cartels tried to grab her, but she was ready for them. Kicking and punching, she knocked them out of the stands before taking off after Ziggy as she realized that he had in fact tricked her, as well as Fresno Bob.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

"Dillon, you're right on top of him!" Demi said as she noticed the black ranger's signal merge with the green one.

"_Get in_."

Demi sighed and looked up at the others, who were waiting patiently for news. "Dillon's found Ziggy," she called, causing them all to turn in her direction.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

"The stadium." Demi answered.

"Tell them we're on our way."

Demi nodded and relayed the message to Dillon.

When the black Ranger didn't answer, Demi tapped into the morpher's transmission line to listen in on the battle. It had been almost a week since Dillon had officially joined the team, and within that week she had managed to weasel an access code out of Michael so that she could help the rangers from the base.

"_You've had upgrades._"

"_What are you supposed to be?_"

"_Tenaya, Generation 7, Venjix Human Infiltration Attack Bot. I am your thoughts and minds. I am mankind's subconscious being. I am the final -_"

Demi shook her head.

"She talks too much!" she grumbled.

"_Save it!_" Dillon snapped.

There was a split second pause before Dillon's energy levels appeared on the screen, alerting Demi to the fact that he had morphed.

"Guys, you need to hurry," Demi said, contacting her sister. They were miles away from the stadium. "And I suggest you morph before you get there."

"_Thanks, Demi._" Summer said.

Demi smiled.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

With the black Ranger dealt with, Tenaya returned to Ziggy and took the green morpher from him.

"Now I will bond with your series green and destroy the Power Rangers from within," Tenaya smirked. "I will become the final stage of techno-awareness."

"You talk too much." Ziggy said, pushing himself up. He grabbed the morpher, tugged it onto his wrist and pulled the leaver as Tenaya tried to pull it back into her position. There was a flash of green and Tenaya was blasted backwards.

Ziggy stumbled and looked down at himself. His eyes widened as he saw bright green spandex covering every inch of his physical being. "Whoa! I'm a Power Ranger!"

Tenaya screamed and charged at the new green Ranger.

"I don't want to be a Power Ranger!" Ziggy cried, as he jumped backwards away from the psychotic Venjix attack bot. "I do not want to be a Power Ranger."

Ziggy groaned as Tenaya kicked and punched at him. She kicked him in the chest and shoved him backwards, before racing in with more forceful attacks; all the while he tried to defend himself but found that she was too quick and powerful for him to deal with alone.

"Ziggy, duck!" Dillon shouted, powering up his blaster. He fired several blasts at Tenaya, after Ziggy had dived aside, and the force of the explosions threw her through the air. Dillon then raced to Ziggy's side and helped him back to his feet. "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ziggy sighed.

Tenaya grunted as she made it back to her feet, all the while glaring at the two rangers. Her visor was cracked, but she ignored.

"You haven't won," she said. "The gopher bot is already within the walls of your city."

"The what?" Dillon asked.

"And if I can't have the green morpher," Tenaya added, "I'll just go for the white." She shot them another glare before walking away.

"Dillon!" Summer yelled as she, Scott and Flynn finally arrived on scene. "Are you OK?"

Dillon nodded.

Flynn frowned and spotted the green Ranger. "Hey, wait a minute," he said. "Who's that?"

"Never mind that now," said Dillon. "We have bigger things to worry about. Demi, any luck tracing that attack bot?"

"_I'm sending the co-ordinates now."_ Demi answered. "_You guys may want to hurry. If that thing gets loose, you're not going to have a city left to protect."_

Scott's morpher beeped and he snapped it open to find the co-ordinates, as promised, alight on his screen. "Let's move out!" he ordered. "We'll find out who our green Ranger is later."

"OK!" Summer and Flynn nodded, before the team followed Scott to the location Demi had sent them.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

"It's right beneath you, guys," said Demi, as she continued to follow the gopher bot's movements and the Rangers energy signatures. "If you don't hear anything or feel anything by now then I suggest you get yourselves checked out because there's something seriously wrong!"

"_We get the point, Demi._" Summer sighed.

"Hey, I'm just being helpful." Demi defended.

"_Watch and learn,_" said Scott, and Demi could imagine him smirking.

Demi rolled her eyes. "I can't watch," she said, "I don't have visual, only audio."

"_Then listen and learn,_" said Summer.

"But that's boring!" Demi complained. "I'm so gonna talk to Michael about upgrading his software system. I mean, seriously, I'm sure he could get visual if he actually tried."

Flynn chuckled over the line. "_Weapons deployed."_ He said, hoping Demi would benefit from his play-by-play commentary.

"Thanks, Flynn," Demi grinned, guessing right about what he was doing for her.

"_You're welcome, lass."_

"_Rocket Blaster!_" Dillon's voice said, loud and proud.

"_Turbo ax!_"

Demi gasped as she recognized the second voice. "No way," she breathed, looking at the green energy levels on her screen. She found it hard to believe that others didn't recognize his voice.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

"End of the line." Scott said, as the Gopher bot exploded from the ground.

The attack bot growled, swiped his hand through the air and blasted the rangers off of their feet. Sparks exploded like fireworks from their suits, but they weren't hurt too bad and managed to recover quickly, conserving energy to maintain their morphing status.

Rushing forward the attack bot grabbed Scott and Dillon by their collars and threw them over his shoulder. The two rangers groaned as they hit the ground, before springing back to their feet as the attack bot charged at them again.

Ziggy squeaked in fear and made a beeline for a near-by tree. "Uh, he's really mad," he whimpered, hiding behind it.

Summer and Flynn turned in one another's direction. They were eager to find out who the green Ranger was, but knew that they would only learn the truth after the battle had been finished, reaching for their Nitro blasters, both blue and yellow jumped into the air and blasted the attack bot with their weapons, knocking him away from their team-mates.

"Let's end this!" said Scott.

"Yeah!" Dillon, Summer and Flynn nodded.

Dillon summoned his Nitro blaster and jumped into the air along with his friends. The three blasted the monster several times as mini explosions appeared all over his metal exterior, as the monster stumbled, the four rangers landed and speed-run at the monster, attacking him simultaneously at over a hundred miles an hour.

Unable to handle the constant attacks from all handles, the monster threw the four rangers off of him, and started to dig his way out of danger.

**~*Go for the Green*~**

"_Demi, we've lost the attack bot," _said Summer over the comms-link.

"No you haven't," said Demi. "He's just popped up in the city plaza."

"_Can you track black and green too?"_ Scott asked.

Demi smirked and brought up a map of the city. She inputted Dillon and Ziggy's morpher codes and grinned as their energy signatures glowed from the map. "They're following the attack bot through the underground," she said. "They're due to arrive at the city plaza any minute."

"_Thanks, Demi, we're on our way._" Scott said.

"No problem," Demi smiled, before it was replaced with a frown as her monitors blared loudly, alerting her to a much bigger problem downtown. "Oh boy... uh, guys, your problem just got a whole lot bigger."

"_How much bigger, lass?_"

"Well, going by the energy it's pulsating, I'd estimate about 30ft." Demi answered. Having being homeschooled by Sam and Michael for most of her life, one of Demi's best subjects was Maths; she could guess the approximate height of anything without actually measuring it.

"_Downmorph the Zords,"_ said Scott.

Demi nodded and looked at the computer screen. "Uh, Doc K, you want to take the wheel for this one?" she asked.

"_Downmorphing Zords,"_ the creepy K screen said.

Demi smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Guys, the Zords are fully operational and ready to go."

"_Thanks, Demi._"

"You're welcome."

**~*Go for the Green*~**

The green Ranger stood on a platform, still in Ranger uniform as Dillon prepared to present the newest member of the team to the Rangers.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen and creepy doc K computer screen," said Dillon, "may I present to you the fifth member of our team, Ranger Green."

The green Ranger's head glowed green as his helmet disappeared to reveal Ziggy underneath.

"No way." Summer breathed, exchanging a look with Demi.

"How?" Flynn asked.

"Forget how," said Michael. "I want to know why? You can't just _be_ a Power Ranger! It's not your choice to make. There is a strict series of tests designed to assess the qualifications of an operator, and, quite frankly, I don't believe you have what it takes to handle the tests."

"He may not be an ideal choice," Dillon agreed.

"I would say far from it." Michael countered.

"But Dr. K said he had to do anything to keep the morpher from enemy hands," Dillon added. "Bonding with it himself is the only way he could do it."

"Yeah, but that's permanent." Flynn protested.

"That's right," Dillon nodded. "This is a done deal, fellow Rangers. So we all better start getting used to it."

"_I'm not sure this operator arrangement is going to work,"_ said Dr. K. "_The amount of training that would be required to properly prepare an unqualified -"_

Ziggy shrieked as Demi knocked him off of his podium with a swift kick to the stomach. He rolled across the floor and back onto his feet, as she aimed a punch for his head, he tried to block the attack, but Demi caught his wrist, twisted it behind his back and kicked him in the back of the leg, forcing him onto his knees.

Scott and Flynn watched, stunned.

"Ow... Ow... Ow...!" said Ziggy, as he struggled against her hold.

Michael clapped his hands once, and Demi looked up at him. The bodyguard nodded, ordering his release. Demi did has told and stepped backwards away from the green Ranger.

"What was that for?" Ziggy asked getting back to his feet and turning to face the small blonde, he was rubbing his wrists in hopes of releasing them of the pain she had inflicted.

"You're a Power Ranger," said Demi.

"Yeah, I can see that." Ziggy said.

"Power Rangers need to be able to protect themselves and this city against Attack Bots like Tenaya seven," Demi explained. "You couldn't even defend yourself against me. How are you supposed to help the others, if you can't even help yourself?"

"You took me off guard," Ziggy defended. "I wasn't expecting you to come flying at me. If I had been ready -"

Demi nodded. "Yeah, because very attack bot is going to ask you if you're ready to fight," she said. "Take it from someone who has trained in the Martial arts since she was six-years-old, in any fight, be it Ranger related or not, you need to expect the unexpected."

"She's right, Ziggy," Michael nodded, as the door to the Ranger lab opened as Demi walked out, followed closely by Flynn, Summer, Dillon and Scott. "We'll start your training soon. I'm going to take a guess and say you've got a lot to learn."

* * *

**Copyrighted **

**A/N: **That was fun. Don't forget to review!

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 20 April 2013 at4:28am**


	6. Chapter 5: Invisible Invincibility

**Author's Note:** I am back. Sorry for the delay. I've been suffering with a real bad headache and neck pains for the last few days; it's got to the point where I have been sensitive to loud noises and can't handle more than a few seconds which means sitting through 45 minutes of TV shows has been impossible.

**Dedications:** Big thank you to the following: **Twilight Dark Angel, DJScales, xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx, Paige-davis2169** and **Kennedy Cortez** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Very much appreciated.

**Chapter Five: Invisible Invincibility**

I don't own Power Rangers RPM. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation.

* * *

**Title: **Corinth's Black Sheep

**Summary:** My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short. For years my parents have wanted me to be like my older sister. When the Venjix virus is unleashed they may just get their wish... just not in the way they'd expect.

* * *

Demi heaved a heavy sigh and flopped backwards onto the grass. It had rained that afternoon and the grass was still damp. "I think you're going to have to carry me back," she said, staring at the evening sky reflected above her.

"Sorry, squirt," said Michael as he sat opposite her. "I got my hands full with the equipment and Niamh. I was counting on you to carry her and hold Todd's leash."

"I suggest you make two trips."

"It'll take more than two trips to get you all back to the car." Michael laughed.

"Nuh-uh," said Demi, shaking her head and groaning. "The equipment and Todd could go first, and then come back for me and Niamh."

"And how pray tell do you expect me to carry _both_ of you?"

Demi pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked up at her bodyguard. "You're a strapping and strong lad," she said, "figure it out!"

"Hey, I'm strong," Michael agreed. "But i'm not _that_ strong!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Demi whined.

"No," Michael said. "I'm not calling you fat. I'm just saying you're not as small as you used to be."

Demi smirked. "So you _are_ calling me fat?" she teased.

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes. "Shut it, squirt," he said, scooping Niamh up in his jacket and holding her close. He then stood and held his hand out to Demi. "C'mon, it's only a short walk back to the car; anyway, you can watch Niamh while I return the equipment."

"Fine. But you have to buy us an ice-cream on the way, deal?"

Niamh stirred in her father's arms and opened her eyes. "Ice-cream?" she asked. "Daddy, I have ice-cream too?"

Demi grinned. "Looks like you can't weasel your way out now," she said.

"I hate you right now," Michael said. "You know you're not allowed ice-cream before bed. It'll give you nightmares."

"Its 5:30," Demi defended. "We're not going to bed yet."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what _is_ the point?" Demi asked, taking the toddler from her bodyguard and watching as he packed away the equipment.

Michael sighed. "The point is, Demi, that rules are meant to be followed," he explained. "You can't break rules just for the sake of something that you want."

Demi huffed and looked down at Niamh again. "Fine. If we leave the ice-cream can we have hot chocolate instead?" she asked. "It'll be nice and warm and put us straight to sleep... you just might need to enlist the help off the others to get us up to bed."

"I can live with that," Michael nodded, packing away the last of the training equipment. He hooked one back over his shoulders, picked up another and grabbed Todd's leash, clipping it to the dog's collar and leading Demi and Niamh back to the SUV.

As Demi strapped Niamh into the car, she turned to Michael who had just put the last of the bags in the trunk and opened the driver's side door.

"You said that you had something to give me," she said.

"Oh, yes," Michael nodded reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a device that resembled the morphers that Dillon and Ziggy wore. Demi recognized it as the White RPM morpher that Michael had been working on for the last couple of days. He had said that the White Ranger suit needed to go active within the next few days or before Venjix unleashed an attack bot that they had no way to combat.

Demi frowned and took the morpher from her bodyguard as he held it out to her. "Why are you giving this to me?" she asked.

"I want you to use it," Michael said.

"You want me to become the White Ranger?"

Michael nodded. "Yes. This is why I have been insisting that we continue your training," he said. "For the last year, I have told Dr. K that I had the perfect person for the White ranger suit. That I knew the perfect person who could handle its powers. _You_ are that person, Demi."

"What powers does the White suit hold?"

"Invisibility and Superspeed." Michael answered.

Demi looked down at the morpher as she strapped her seatbelt around her and closed her door.

"What about the others?" she asked. "Dr. K won't be pleased."

"I'll talk to the Doc," Michael said. "As for the others; they'll understand."

"But the tests -" Demi fretted. "The tests that make you a Ranger... what if -? I mean, do you really think -?"

"I believe you can achieve anything when you put your mind to it, Demi," Michael said, comfortingly. He put his key in the ignition and the car roared to life as the engine turned over. "When the right time presents itself, you will use this morpher against Venjix."

Demi swallowed.

"What if I fail?" she asked, nervously.

Michael smiled, encouragingly and squeezed her shoulder. "That's what team-mates are for," he said. "Your team won't let you fail... and you won't fail them. You're the perfect white Ranger, Demi; it's time to start re-believing in yourself because I believe in you."

"You do?"

"Yes," Michael nodded. "100%."

Demi smiled and pocketed the morpher.

"I won't let you down," she promised. "But can we still have hot chocolate?"

Michael laughed and put the car into drive; he turned the wheel, pressed the accelerator and pulled out of the car park in front of Corinth's central park.

**~*Invisible Invincibility*~**

Demi rolled her eyes as she played with the RPM Morpher that was lying on her stomach. In the background she could hear the sounds of car engines as another alpha male challenge was going on in the garage. Todd, who was lying beside on the bed beside Demi, whined and covered his face with his paw.

"I know," Demi nodded. "They're annoying me too."

_"Ranger Series Black, please report to the Ranger room."_

Demi sighed as Dr. K's voice echoed over the comms-link. "And there's Dr. K," she complained, swinging her legs out of bed and standing up. She bypassed Niamh's pink princess bed, the toddler was still asleep, buried somewhere beneath the blankets; she had complained about a headache after they had got home the previous night, and had been awake for most of the night due to sickness.

"Hey guys," Demi called as she stepped outside of her bedroom. She closed it behind her so the full blast of the music and engines couldn't wake Niamh up. "Guys!" she called again when Dillon and Scott didn't answer her. "You want to try to make a bit more noise? I don't think the people over at the park can't hear you."

"Just trying to make a point." Scott answered.

"Keep trying." Dillon retorted.

Demi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, if you weren't beating your chest so loudly, you might have head Dr. K trying to page Dillon on the comm."

"_Ranger series Black, please report to the ranger room._"

Dillon groaned and got out of his car.

**~*Invisible Invincibility*~**

Demi stopped beside the pool table and looked between her sister and Ziggy. "You're playing Summer?" she asked the green Ranger.

"Yep." Ziggy nodded. "Don't worry; I'll go easy on her."

Demi smiled and nodded. "Whatever you say," she said, as she walked away.

"Then who are you worried about?" Ziggy asked, as Summer played her first shot. She lined up the balls and hit the cue; knocking almost every ball into the pockets.

Ziggy watched on in stunned silence. "What are you, psychic or something?" he asked.

Summer looked at him and shrugged. "Something," she breathed.

Demi smirked as she rejoined her friends at the pool table; she was sipping her morning orange juice when Dillon walked out of the Ranger base supporting static hair and an annoyed face.

"_Ranger series Black, you still owe me three minutes of shield sequence training._" Dr. K called after him.

"Bill me." Dillon called, making his way to the fridge. He opened the door and looked inside, pulling back as a huge cannon popped out. "You've got to be kidding me." He sighed.

"_Shall we begin?_"

The cannon fired up and blasted Dillon across the room.

The alarm sounded and the Rangers gathered around the computers.

"It's a perimeter breach through an air intake." Scott said, looking at the data on the screens.

"It must be a pretty small attack force," said Flynn. "Nothing big is getting through there."

The computer changed and Colonel Truman appeared on the screen. He was, as per usual, at the control tower overlooking Corinth. "My forces have taken fire at the sector 9 power grid. We can't hold them off."

The screen changed again, this time showing multiple Grinders and Tenaya 7. "_If Venjix takes out that grid it could disrupt the entire southern hemisphere of the city shield._"

Dillon sighed as he finally joined the others, only for them to push past him and head for their vehicles.

Demi watched them leave, she wasn't sure if this was the right moment that Michael mentioned the night before. She wanted to go help her new team-mates, but she also didn't want to distract them with a bombshell such as the one she was hiding. If they knew that she was a ranger then there was a good chance that the attack bot would get the upper hand as they would be distracted by her.

**~*Invisible Invincibility*~**

"_RPM! GET IN GEAR!_"

Demi looked up at the computer screen as Flynn's ranger energy levels appeared in front of her. They were closely followed by Summer's and Scott's.

"_Turbo Cannon!_"

"_Zip Charger!_"

"_Street Saber Strike!_"

Demi watched as the colorful blips, that were her friends, move around on the city map. She was two colours short but that changed as a green blip joined the others and Ziggy's energy chart appeared on the screen beside her. "C'mon, Dillon," she muttered, "get in gear!"

"_RPM! GET IN GEAR!_"

The screen flickered as a black blip appeared on the city map and Dillon's energy levels popped up beside Ziggy. Demi smiled and turned back to monitor the battle; she couldn't tell for sure what was happening as she didn't have a visual, this left her relying on her wit and measure.

"Are you sure we can't get a visual?" Demi asked the Dr. K computer screen. "I mean, your genius enough to hack into a surveillance camera from the area, I'm sure."

"_Yes. I am._" Dr. K agreed.

Demi frowned. "Then hack in!" she whined.

"_No. That would go against Corinth law,_" Dr. K answered. "_It is feared that any hacking within the city is a way in for Venjix._"

"But we're in a dome," Demi said. "How's he going to get past the shields to hack into the surveillance camera? And, if that is the case, then what's the deal with all the technology going on within the dome? Aren't you afraid Venjix will get into that and take control of the city?"

The Dr. K computer screen flashed from white to red.

Demi smirked and returned to her work. "OK, don't get your wires in a twist," she said. "It was just a suggestion."

"_Has anyone ever told you that you're annoying?" _Dr. K asked.

"Yeah, every day of my childhood." Demi nodded. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"_Ranger Series Black activate Invincibility shield._" Dr. K instructed.

Demi watched her screens closely. There was a spike in Dillon's energy which caused it to run out much quicker than usual. "Dillon, you have to be careful, your energy levels are critical," she warned.

"_Thanks for the warning, Demi,_" Dillon responded.

**~*Invisible Invincibility*~**

Dillon groaned and picked himself up from the floor. He had just tried to initiate his invincibility shield only for it to backfire and blast him across the construction site. Tenaya smirked as she stalked towards the black Ranger.

"Dillon, look out!" Summer yelled.

Looking up, Dillon dived aside as Summer, Scott and Flynn leveled the road blaster at Tenaya and opened fire. The human attack bot was blasted through the air, and rolled to a stop behind Scott's car; she put her hand under the rear bonnet, before jumping up.

She sneered at the rangers and walked off.

"Dillon," Summer said as she reached the Black ranger's side, "are you alright?"

"Yeah." Dillon answered.

"_You guys want to give me a status report?_" Demi asked. "_All I can see is five brightly coloured blips on a computer screen. Dillon's energy is critical but the rest of you seem fine, but I can't be sure."_

Scott smiled. "We're fine, Demi," he answered.

"_Good. Can you guys come back now? I'm bored and Dr. K is being mean to me."_

"What she doing, Dem?" Summer asked.

"_She won't let me hack into the surveillance cameras in your area,_" said Demi. "_It's boring just listening to your battles. I want to witness them."_

The others chuckled and demorphed.

"We're on our way back, Dem," Summer said as she and the other Rangers headed back to the Garage.

**~*Invisible Invincibility*~**

"_Ranger Black do you have any idea why you weren't able to properly power up your suit shield?"_ Dr. K asked. The other rangers were crowded around the computer screen while Dillon paced behind them and Demi sat in the swivel chair, spinning around.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me." Dillon answered.

"_To maximize energy flow, it is essential that you have absolute faith in the suit technology._" Dr. K explained. "_We will need to double your training sessions._"

"Something tells me it's not the suit," Demi called from the chair. "Can someone stop me? I think I'm gonna be sick."

Summer sighed and walked over to her sister; she grabbed the back of the chair and stopped it as Demi lay in the seat, her head in her arms.

"I don't think increasing my training is gonna help much." Dillon said.

"_Seems more logical than decreasing it,_" Dr. K countered. "_Given your substandard performance._"

"You see, it's not the suit I have a problem with -"

Demi grinned triumphantly. "See? Told you!" she said, nodding at the Doc. K computer screen.

"It's you." Dillon finished.

"Dillon, you're out of line." Scott said, turning quickly to the black Ranger. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Without Dr. K and her technology then they wouldn't have weapons to fight against Venjix.

"Am I? Have you ever met or seen this Dr. K - anybody?" Dillon asked, looking around at the other rangers. Neither one of them could answer because he already knew the truth. "It could be anyone broadcasting from anywhere.

"_Ranger Black, I assure you no one wants to destroy the Venjix virus more than me._"

"Then try testing the invincibility shield yourself." Dillon barked before storming out.

Scott shook his head and turned to the others. "I can't believe him," he said. "Who's he to disregard everything that Dr. K's done up until now?"

"I hate to say it," Demi said, catching the other's attention, "but he kinda does have a point."

"Demi..." Summer warned.

"Look, i'm not agreeing with the way Dillon is acting," Demi said, quickly. "He could have handled the situation a lot better. But you can't disagree with his point about whom or what Dr. K is. None of you have ever actually seen him - Damn it, Summer, you don't even know if it is a _him -_"

"Maybe not," Summer agreed. "But if it wasn't for Dr. K none of us would even be here right now."

"I'm not disagreeing with that," Demi protested. "But how can you put your absolute faith in something that you haven't even met? Look, I don't want to argue with any of you, and I'm not taking sides -"

"It looks like you already have," said Scott.

Demi shook her head. "I'm neutral ground," she answered him. "I'm just saying Dillon has a point. I'm going to go check on Niamh now," she added, as she left the ranger room.

**~*Invisible Invincibility*~**

The next morning, Demi groaned as something heavy landed on her stomach.

"Wakey, wakey!"

"Niamh," Demi grumbled trying to roll over, but Niamh was straddling her stomach and preventing her from moving. "Can you get off me?" she asked.

"Nope." Niamh answered. "It's time to wake up."

"I thought you were sick?"

"That was yesterday, silly," Niamh giggled, climbing carefully off of her friend. "C'mon, Flynn's making his yummy smoothies. Let's go get some."

"You lead," Demi yawned. "I'll follow."

"OK!" Niamh giggled, sprinting to the door.

"Dressing gown." Demi called, stopping the toddler from stepping outside without dressing. She had her princess pyjamas on, but it was still cold downstairs.

Niamh giggled as she pulled on the sparkly coat, opened the door to her bedroom and hurried outside. She carefully climbed down the stairs and run into the kitchen where Flynn and Dillon were. "Up!" she said, holding her arms out to the blue Ranger and jumping up and down.

"What's that, lass?" Flynn chuckled, picking her up and setting her on the side beside him. "You wanna help?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright," Flynn nodded. "What's the first fruit we usually use?"

Niamh looked thoughtful. For a six-year-old she had a pretty good memory. "Nanana's!" she said, reaching for the fruit bowl. She passed two of the yellow fruit to Flynn and watched as he stripped them down and put them in the blender.

"What next?"

"Each..." Niamh giggled.

Dillon frowned at the pair of them. "A what?" he asked Flynn.

"She means peach," Flynn answered. "Do you mind?"

"What?"

"Please pass the each, Mr. Dillon, sir," Niamh said, pointing at the fruit bowl beside him.

"Aw, Demi cooed as she arrived, fully dressed, in the kitchen. "How can you say no to that?" she asked passing Flynn a peach. "Has anyone seen Michael? I haven't seen him since training two days ago." She added.

Flynn shook his head. "Sorry, lass," he said. "Michael usually disappears for a couple of days. But he always manages to find his way back."

"Any ideas what he does while he's away?" Demi asked, opening the fridge and taking out the milk. She poured Niamh a bowl of cereal and set it on the table, as she returned for the toddler.

"Probably work for Colonel Truman," Flynn answered. "Oh, I need an apple." He added, looking around for the fruit. "I just had one, where'd it go?"

Demi, who had returned to the table with Niamh, looked up as Flynn searched frantically. "Well, it couldn't have gone far," she said. "It doesn't have legs."

"I really need an apple for the final touch," Flynn said.

"What about this?" Demi asked, grabbing a red apple from the corner of the counter. "Isn't this yours?"

Flynn frowned at her. "I checked there," he defended.

"I know." Demi nodded, turning away.

"I swear I did!" Flynn called, desperately.

Demi giggled and rejoined Niamh.

**~*Invisible Invincibility*~**

"There you go, lass," said Flynn as he set a small beaker of his smoothie down in front of Niamh. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, Flynn," Niamh smiled, snatching the beaker. She loved Flynn's smoothies. They were yummy. "Want some?" she asked, waving the beaker in front of Demi's face.

Demi smiled and pushed the toddlers hand down. "No, you drink it," she said, watching Flynn pop a paper umbrella into a strawberry, which he had attached to the side of his glass, he added a silly straw and picked it up.

But before he could try the smoothie the alarms sounded.

"Better luck next time, Flynn," Demi called.

"Happens every time," Flynn complained, following the others towards the computers.

"Shield grids are compromised in all sectors." Summer said, reading the data on the screens.

"The city is completely vulnerable." Scott added.

"_Rangers, we have multiple Venjix targets approaching fast,_" said Colonel Truman, as the screen changed to show him at the control tower. Demi made a mental note to ask Scott if that was where his father lived 24/7.

"A breach in gate 347." Summer said.

"All right, let's get out there." Scott nodded, patting Flynn's shoulder. As the Rangers headed for their cars, Demi frowned as Todd started to bark. The beagle wandered over to Ziggy, bared his teeth and started growling.

Ziggy held his hands up in defence and looked to Demi. "Call him off," he said.

"Todd, no!" Demi said, rushing over to try and pull her dog back. "Todd, stop it!"

But Todd strained against Demi and continued to growl at the green Ranger.

"Demi, what's the matter with him?" Summer asked.

"I've only seen him like this once," said Demi, shaking her head, "and that's when he's seen -" she broke off as Ziggy screamed and was lifted off the ground by his underwear. "Something..." Demi finished, spying the reason why Todd was acting strange.

Niamh's eyes widened as she clung to Demi's leg. "Is that a human hand?" she asked.

The rangers turned to look at the toddler as she pointed at the black hand holding onto Ziggy's underwear.

The hand let go and Ziggy dropped to the ground.

"Get it, boy!" Demi said, letting go of Todd. The beagle barked and darted forward; the hand jumped over the dog and ran off towards the pool table.

"_Rangers, I am picking up signs of an intruder._" Dr. K announced.

"Really, Doctor? You think?" Scott asked sarcastically.

Scooping up Niamh, Demi put her on the steps and pointed to the upstairs landing. "Go," she said, not wanting her to be in the way of the others. Niamh scrambled up the stairs and sat outside of hers and Demi's bedroom.

Summer, Ziggy and Flynn grabbed three pool cues as Scott directed them around the table.

"Over there!" he whispered. "Ah!" he suddenly yelled. "It's in my shirt! Get - oh, no! No! Do something!" he called to the others as he fell forward onto the table and started rolling around. The others exchanged looks and started to smack him with their pool cues, hoping to hit the hand.

"Hey, now, don't move!" Ziggy yelled. "Don't move!"

Scott continued to roll away from his friends. "Ow! Guys! Not that!" he shouted, but the others didn't hear him over the noise.

Demi rolled her eyes and looked down at Todd. "Sick 'em, boy!" she said.

Todd growled and bounded towards the pool table. He jumped up and landed on Scott's stomach as the red Ranger continued to evade the others. With the dog now on his chest, Scott knew he was safe, the others would risk hitting him with Demi and Niamh's loveable companion within striking distance.

"He's not going to bite me, is he?" Scott asked, as Todd bared his teeth and started growling.

"He doesn't want you," said Demi. "He wants the hand. It's an intruder in his domain."

"Our domain," Ziggy corrected.

Demi shot him a look. "This hand is threatening his humans," she said. "Todd will do everything he can to eliminate that threat."

Suddenly the hand shot out of Scott's shirt, grabbed Todd's collar and tugged. The beagle whined as the sudden movement almost choked him and he was thrown off of the table. He landed with a thud in front of Dillon's fury as the hand disappeared inside.

The engine turned over and Demi's eyes widened.

"Todd!" she yelled running forward. She grabbed the beagle and was quickly knocked aside by Scott as the drafters beneath the fury spurted flames.

"Demi, are you OK?" Scott asked.

Demi nodded and hugged Todd close to her. "Yeah, we're fine," she said. "Thanks."

Scott nodded and stood up in front of Demi. "Enough of this!" he said, loading his morpher with the engine cell.

The others followed his lead.

"RPM! GET IN GEAR!"

With their weapons drawn the rangers searched for the hand that was once again missing. Demi, who was watching from a safe distance away, removed the white morpher from her jacket pocket and stared at it. Maybe _now_ was the right time to use it? If she could activate the invisibility power she could sneak up on the hand and capture it, and then pass it over to the others to be destroyed.

"Dillon, look out!" Ziggy called as he hit the hand, which Summer had batted at him. It flew through the air and landed in front of the black Ranger.

Dillon scrambled to his feet and tried to grab the hand, but it outsmarted him by jumping away. Dillon tried to grab it again but the hand grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him forward, throwing him through the air and scurrying away.

Todd growled and run after it.

"Todd!" Demi yelled as she saw the hand re-appear.

"Oh, no! He's got the laser torch!" Flynn said, recognizing the offending weapon. "Look out!"

The hand activated the torch and fired it at the rangers. They each ran for safety but Todd, oblivious to any danger, barked and rushed at the hand. The hand turned the torch onto the dog and fired. Todd whined as he was hit, his legs gave out from underneath him and he collapsed to the floor.

"No!" Demi yelled, running over to her dog.

"Toddy!" Niamh cried, scrambling down from upstairs and following Demi. They both fell to their knees beside the Beagle, who had been severely burned by the torch.

Summer gasped as she saw the hand level her sister with the torch. "Demi, look out!" she yelled.

"Huh?" Demi asked, looking up. Her eyes widened as she spotted the hand, before her surprise turned to anger and her eyes hardened. "That's it! No one messes with my dog!" she said, reaching for her the white Morpher inside her pocket.

"Demi, what are you doing with that?" Summer asked, as she noticed the device.

"Michael told me I'd know when to use this thing," Demi said, standing in front of Niamh and Todd. "I think now's the right time."

"But -"

"RPM! Get in Gear!" Demi said, cutting her sister off. She'd deal with the repercussions of the others later; she didn't care if they didn't believe her to be a suitable candidate for the White bio suit. They had accepted the fact that Ziggy had become their green Ranger by chance, but she had been chosen! Michael had handpicked her to become the white Ranger.

While the other rangers made it back to their feet; Demi hit one of the buttons on the side of her morpher and disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Niamh asked as Flynn and Summer appeared beside her and Todd. The yellow Ranger scooped up the injured beagle, while the blue Ranger picked up the six-year-old.

The hand, still holding the laser torch, aimed it at the two rangers and fired again.

"Guys! Get out of there!" Scott shouted.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" Dillon shouted, before throwing himself in front of Flynn, Summer, Niamh and Todd. "Activate Invincibility!" he said, powering up his shield and deflecting the blasts of the laser torch.

The shield broke and the hand put the laser torch down.

"_Nice shield_," said a familiar voice. "_But that was five seconds, Ranger Black. Your time is up_."

"So is yours," said Dillon as he noticed a ripple of energy behind the hand. "Right, Demi?"

Demi, fully morphed, reappeared behind the hand and picked it up, squeezing it as the fingers struggled relentlessly. "Say sweet dreams, Tenaya 7!" she said, throwing the hand into the air. She jumped up and kicked the hand out into the garage, while Dillon opened the fridge door.

"Ready when you are, Doc."

"Cannon deployed." Dr. K said, firing the cannon from inside the fridge.

"_You've got to be kidding me!" _Tenaya's voice complained as her hand exploded. It hit the floor and sparked.

"Piece of junk!" Demi growled, smashing the rest of the hand under her foot.

Flynn laughed and hurried towards Demi; he was still carrying Niamh and passed the toddler over to the new white Ranger as soon as he was close enough. "Not bad for your first day," he congratulated her.

"So Michael really chose you as the white Ranger?" Summer asked, catching her sister's shoulder.

"Yes," Demi nodded. "He gave me the morpher after our training session two days ago. Told me that he'd kept telling Dr. K, for a whole year, that he the perfect candidate to operate it; he said something about me being able to control its power better than anyone else."

Summer looked thoughtful. "The power of Invisibility," she said. "Oh, yeah, you know what it's like to be invisible," she teased.

Demi pouted and sucker punched her sister in the shoulder. "Not funny!" she said.

"I thought it was," Summer laughed.

"You're mean."

"Who said that?" Summer said, looking around and pretending that she couldn't see her sister.

"Summer," Demi whined, tugging on her sister's arm and turning her around to face her. "I'm right here!" she said, waving her hand in front of her sister's helmet. "See."

Summer laughed. "Where'd you come from?" she asked.

"I thought you were old enough to understand that concept of life, Sum?" Demi grinned.

Summer paled behind her helmet and poked her sister in the shoulder. "Hey! Hang on, where did you learn the concept of life?" she asked.

"Sam told me," said Demi, "after I asked her why she decided to eat her baby."

Flynn, Ziggy and Scott laughed as they realized that Sam must have been pregnant with Niamh when she had given Demi the 'concept of life' talk.

"You asked her -?" Summer frowned, as realization dawned. "Oh! Oh, Demi!"

Demi giggled. "I was ten!" she said. "I didn't know!"

**~*Invisible Invincibility*~**

"Now, I'm proud of you boys." Flynn said, patting Ziggy on the shoulder as they returned to the base after the Megazord battle. Demi, despite now being a part of the team, had remained behind to look after a Todd, who was still having trouble putting pressure on his legs.

Pulling away from the others, Summer approached her sister, who was kneeling beside the couch where Todd was lying. Niamh was sitting behind her, playing with her building blocks while Michael, who had returned from the control tower, was kneeling beside the new white Ranger bandaging up Todd's injuries.

"How is he?" Summer asked.

Demi got up and walked around to her sister. She looked like she had been crying, and could do so any second.

"Michael says that he'll be lucky to ever walk again," Demi answered, leading her sister back to the other rangers. "That the laser torch, which was on its highest setting, should have killed him."

"Well its good news that it didn't kill him, isn't it?" Ziggy asked. "Maybe it'll be good news about him walking too."

Demi looked sadly at the green Ranger. "Let me put it in simpler terms," she said her voice cracking as she spoke. "If I were to take Todd to a vet, they would tell me that the humane thing to do would be to put him to sleep; that I am only prolonging his suffering by keeping him alive."

Summer sighed and hugged her sister. She knew how much Todd meant to Demi and could understand the hesitance behind her sister's decisions. Todd had been given to Demi by her best friend, he had lasted eleven years with her and the life expectancy of a beagle was 12 to 15 years total.

"I just don't know what to do." Demi said sadly, looking over at Michael who was trying to explain Todd's condition to Niamh; but the toddler only wanted to play with the dog, she didn't understand that Todd had been hurt badly and needed to rest.

"We'll work something out," said Summer. "You won't lose Todd. Not like this."

Demi looked to her sister. "Yeah," she whispered, trying to sound positive. "Thanks."

As Demi started to cry, Summer pulled her into a hug.

**~*Invisible Invincibility*~**

Several hours after Demi had stopped crying, Dillon approached the Dr. K computer screen. He was starting to feel guilty about the way he had treated him before, and felt the need to apologize, after all, he had deployed the fridge cannon and eliminated Tenaya's hand, _and_ he had had faith in him to produce a five second invincibility shield.

"Doc K," he said, earning the everyone else's attention. "I, uh, I owe you an apology."

"_No, I owe all of you something._"

The Rangers paused and exchanged looks as every computer in the base turned black and shut down, while the door to Ranger lab opened, inviting them inside.

Acting as if they had just stepped into a horror movie, the Rangers clustered together (safety in numbers) and entered the lab. A door to their right swung open, causing each of them to jump.

"Anyone feel like we've just stepped into the Chucky movie?" Ziggy asked.

Demi shivered and shoved Ziggy out of the circle. "He can have you first!" she said.

"Hey!" Ziggy cried, hurrying back into the fold.

"Dr. K?" Scott asked, stepping inside the room and turning the swivel chair around. He frowned and glanced back at the others as they noticed the chair was empty.

"OK, now I'm officially freaked out," said Ziggy.

"Hello, Rangers." Dr. K's voice came from behind everyone. They jumped and turned around; spotting a fifteen-year-old girl in a lab coat and a headset that decreased her voice when she spoke. "I'm Dr. K."

The new team of six exchanged confused looks.

Noticing the looks on her Rangers faces, the teenager that was claiming to be the man behind the mirror, and the creator of all the ranger technology they had both seen and used on a daily bases, removed her head set.

"What? You thought I'd be taller?" she asked.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 28 April 2013 at 10:41am**


	7. Chapter 6: Ranger Green

**Author's Note:** I feel like I should apologize for the late update even though the last update was on Thursday. Anyway, I would have had this updated sooner, but I am believed to be suffering from neck tension that and I have new stories that I am in the middle of planning. One of them is, ironically, a crossover with **Dino Thunder: Prehistoric Storm** and a new TV Show that I have recently found called **Tower Prep**. Will post more on my profile soon.

**Dedications:** Thank you to the following: **MoodySpark** and **MiraclesHappen94** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts.

**Chapter Six: Ranger Green**

I don't own Power Rangers RPM. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation.

* * *

**Title: **Corinth's Black Sheep

**Summary:** My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short. For years my parents have wanted me to be like my older sister. When the Venjix virus is unleashed they may just get their wish... just not in the way they'd expect.

* * *

Ziggy snuck into Dr. K's lab and slowly made his way to the weapon she and Michael had been designed. He picked it up and pretended to use it.

"Please don't touch that." Dr. K barked as she popped up from behind her computer screens. "It's a sonar sound-wav blasting cannon, and it's untested."

Dr. K disappeared back behind her computers as the green Ranger put the weapon down and quickly rushed over to look at her.

"It is critical that I use this training time to assess your ability and evaluate what, if any, use you can be to project Ranger as Ranger operator series green." Dr. K said. She could feel Ziggy's eyes on her and after it a while it started to become uncomfortable. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I thought you'd be a dude." Ziggy said.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the whole 'K' screen and then electronic voice," Ziggy explained. "I would have laid odds that you were a dude."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Dr. K said, without empathy.

Ziggy blinked as Dr. K looked away.

"Alright, Ziggy," Michael called as he walked into the Ranger room. He was carrying a chart with Ziggy's last training results on and the green Morpher in his hand. "Given your hand-to-hand combat scores are very low," he said, looking up, "let's see how you fair against the teleportation sequence. Get in Gear."

Michael tossed the morpher at Ziggy.

The kid nodded, morphed and removed his helmet.

"The series green suit allows the operator to use the bio field as a gateway," explained Dr. K. "To instantaneously transport from one point to another."

"Sure. Not a problem." Ziggy said confidently. "Can we give it a shot? I mean, what's the worst that can happen, right?"

"You could beam yourself directly into a solid wall." Dr. K answered.

"Oh." Ziggy breathed. "Hadn't - hadn't thought of that."

"Or into the centre of the Earth's molten magma core." Dr. K continued, tapping away at her computer keys.

"Really?" Ziggy asked, glancing at Michael nervously.

"Or thousands of feet below the surface of the deepest ocean." Dr. K added.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Doc," he called, interrupting the teenager.

"He asked me for a worst case scenario." Dr. K defended.

"It was a rhetorical question." Michael told her.

Dr. K rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer screens.

Michael sighed and turned to Ziggy. "Ready when you are," he said, motioning for the kid to continue.

Ziggy hit a button on his morpher and his helmet reappeared on his head. "Alright," he sighed, rolling his shoulders. "And... GO!" he pushed two buttons on his morpher.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose and marked down the results on his notes, as Dr. K smirked behind her screens.

"Hey, something feels different." Ziggy said, excitedly. "I think it worked. I did it! Look at me! Look at me!"

"Oh, we're looking." Dr. K nodded.

"And I think we've seen enough." Michael said.

Ziggy frowned and looked down. His face grew warm as he saw that he was only in his underwear.

"I'm willing to lay odds that this isn't exactly the first test you've ever failed." Dr. K said, shaking her head.

Ziggy sighed.

_"Let's see. Mr. Ziggy Grover?"_

_"Yep. Yes, sir. That's me." Ziggy answered. He was sitting in the driver's seat of a learner's car as his instructor got in and fastened his seatbelt._

_"Why don't we start out with something simple?" the instructor suggested. "Just back out, and we'll take it from there."_

_"You got it," Ziggy smiled, putting the car into what he thought was reverse and turning to look out of the back window. He pressed the gas pedal and the car shot forward, crashing into another in front._

**~*Ranger Green*~**

_"Ziggy, Ziggy, Ziggy," Fresno Bob chanted, looking up at the hopeful recruit. "I really want you to become a member of the our Scorpion Cartel, but when you fail your driver's license for the fifth time -"_

_"Fourth!" Ziggy corrected him quickly. "That guy has to be discharged from the hospital before he can officially flunk me."_

_"I start to have my doubts," Fresno Bob continued, waving Ziggy off. "As to whether or not you have what it takes to become part of our criminal enterprise. You have to know who you are on the inside."_

_"Fresno Bob trust me," said Ziggy, reassuringly. "I know who I am, on the inside and out."_

_He stammered, eager to prove himself to Fresno Bob, but the foundations of the room shook violently and a warning flashed across to the TV, alerting the whole world to the Venjix virus and encouraging them to flee to Corinth city._

**~*Ranger Green*~**

"Look, I know I probably wasn't the first choice for the green Ranger, but -" said Ziggy, as he quickly dressed and followed Dr. K out of the Ranger lab.

"You weren't chose at all." Dr. K corrected him.

"Yeah, but what I lack in strength and size and speed -"

"Coordination, reflexes, judgment, instinct, leadership, common sense..." Dr. K added.

"I more than make up for it with heart." Ziggy interrupted. "Look, if you just got to know me -"

"I don't want to get to know you," Dr. K said.

Ziggy frowned.

"Why not? I'm a person." He said. "Turns out you're a person. Give me one good reason why the two of us can't be friends."

"I don't like you." Dr. K answered, bluntly.

Demi looked up from the kitchen table and winced. "That was a bit harsh, don't you think, Doc?" she asked.

Suddenly the alarm started to sound, alerting the Rangers to trouble. Demi jumped up from her seat at the kitchen table, she had been colouring with Niamh for the most part of the morning, and it was a strategy that Michael had suggested in order to take her mind off of Todd.

"Alright, so what's on the menu for today, good doctor?" Flynn asked, looking up at the blank screen above the Ranger lab. Ziggy scratched the back of his neck as Dr. K looked to the blue Ranger. Realizing his mistake, Flynn laughed. "Sorry, I'm just so used to you being up there."

Dr. K shook her head and walked away towards the computers.

"Did you think she was a dude?" Ziggy asked, hoping to get some backup from the others.

Flynn nodded, he couldn't deny that he thought the doctor was a guy, but he wasn't stupid enough to voice his opinions. Ziggy would just have to deal with a silent agreement instead.

"It's some kind of magnetic disturbance." Dr. K announced.

"Yeah, we have an infiltration," Demi nodded. "It's a Venjix attack bot."

"It's storming the city's central computer banks." Summer added.

"OK, come on." Scott said, leading his team away.

**~*Ranger Green*~**

Citizens of Corinth screamed and ran for safety as the Rangers weaved their way between them, heading for the attack bot which resembled a giant magnet.

"_I'm jamming any transmissions it's trying to send back to Venjix,"_ Dr. K said over the comms. "_But that thing cannot be allowed to escape the city with those shield codes._"

"What do you suggest we do, Doc?" Demi asked.

"_You will need to use series Green's teleportation abilities to bypass the machine's magnetic interference._"

"Understood, Doc." Scott nodded. "We're on it. Ziggy, we need you to teleport behind that thing and take it out." He added to the green Ranger.

"Ziggy, you up for this?" Dillon asked.

"Absolutely! Let's do this!" Ziggy nodded.

Demi groaned and turned to Summer and Flynn. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" she grumbled.

"Let's move," said Scott.

"Good luck, man," Flynn said, patting Ziggy's shoulder and following the others towards the attack bot.

"Lock and load!" said Scott, firing up his Nitro blaster.

The others followed suit.

The magnet's hands glowed red and the rangers felt a slight tug as their blasters were almost ripped from their hands.

"Whoa," Demi squeaked, being the youngest and the smallest of her friends, she didn't have much strength to hold onto her blaster and keep herself on the ground.

Scott grabbed the new white Ranger around the waist and pulled her behind him. "Hold on," he ordered her, seeing as the force of the magnetic field was pulling her off of her feet again.

Demi nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist. It didn't do much, as she could still feel the strong tug of the magnet, but it did manage to keep her with her friends and rather on top of the attack bot.

"Ziggy, teleport now!" Scott shouted, as he struggled to hold onto his blaster.

Ziggy, however, was fumbling around with his morpher, trying to find the right button. "OK, should have read the manual."

"Oh, I have an idea!" Demi said, transforming her blaster into a Nitro sword.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked.

"Bye-by, Magnet," Demi grinned as she let go of Scott and soared through the air towards the attack bot. "Wheeeeeeeeee!" she giggled, stabbing the point of her sword into the bot's stomach. There was a mini explosion and the magnetic pull disappeared as the attack bot was thrown backwards.

Shaking off the pain, the attack bot made it back to his feet, glared down at Demi before running off.

"_Rangers, report."_ Michael called over the comms.

"We're fine," said Scott, as the pull on his sword blaster disappeared and he was able to lower it again. "But the Venjix attack bot -"

"The giant magnet rang away." Flynn interrupted. He paused as he realized what he had just said. "Oh, I cannot believe I just said that out loud."

"That was fun," Demi giggled picking herself up from the floor and rejoining the others. "Hey, wait a minute, where's Ziggy?"

The others frowned and looked around, only then realizing that Ziggy was in fact missing.

**~*Ranger Green*~**

Ziggy opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room. Frantically, starting to panic, he fumbled around trying to find the door. His hands fell on hard and cold surfaces that he soon found weren't surfaces at all, if they were they he wouldn't be able to pick them up.

"Where am I?" he said. "Hello? Hello! Where's the door?"

There was a sound of heavy steel being moved and Ziggy looked up as a circular hole appeared behind him, he looked down to see gold bricks and money bags in his hands, before he was roughly pulled from the vault by a security guard.

"Don't move!" the guard ordered.

"Uh, no, no, no!" Ziggy struggled. "OK, OK, now, I know this looks bad. I know this looks bad!"

He dropped the money and held his hands up in defence, but the guards refused to relinquish their hold on him.

**~*Ranger Green*~**

"Unhand him, Matthews," Michael ordered as he entered the prison cell to find his second-in-command slam Ziggy against the wall.

Matthews sighed and released the green Ranger. He had taken it upon himself to question the little runt until his superior officer had arrived.

"Have a seat, Ziggy." Michael said, motioning to the one across from him. "We're just waiting for Summer, Dillon and the Colonel."

"It was a mistake," Ziggy said immediately. "I couldn't teleport back into that vault again if I tried."

Michael nodded.

"I know, I know," he said, reassuringly. "But this is just standard procedure, Ziggy."

Ziggy sighed and looked down.

The cell doors opened and Dillon, Summer and Colonel Truman walked in. The colonel took a seat beside Michael, while the black and yellow Rangers stood behind the two men.

"I'm not a criminal," Ziggy said, as soon as he saw them. "I'm just... incompetent."

"Dr. K, do you vouch for this?" Colonel Truman sighed.

"_I can definitely vouch for the incompetent part._" Dr. K agreed. "_As far as being a criminal, I can't say._"

"I can." Colonel Truman said, drawing the attention of the three Rangers and Michael. "We checked around. When Fresno Bob came to set up his Scorpion Cartel in Corinth, you came with him, didn't you, Ziggy?"

Ziggy stammered as he tried to correctly phrase his answer.

**~*Ranger Green*~**

_"We'll be back! And next time, Fresno Bob and the Scorpion Cartel won't be asking so nice!" Fresno Bob shouted at the owner of the pizza parlor that he had just robbed._

_"Yeah, what he said." Ziggy added._

_"Your turn next, Zig." Fresno Bob said, wrapping his arm around the youngest recruit. "And you got to get tough here. Let them know you mean business."_

_"Oh, I mean business," Ziggy assured the old man. "Uh, what's the next stop, anyway?"_

**~*Ranger Green*~**

_Ziggy walked up to the door of his next job and knocked._

_"I'm here for Fresno Bob's money!" he called as a woman, dressed like a nurse, answered the door. She smiled when she saw him._

_"Ziggy," she whispered. "Come on in."_

_Ziggy looked back at Bob before stepping through into the house. The first thing he noticed as the door closed behind him was that there were no kids running around, which was cause for alarm considering he was in an orphanage._

_"Where is everyone?" he asked. "Where are the kids?"_

_"Child Gamma sickness," the woman said. "We're doing what we can, but we've spent every dime trying to get medical supplies on the black market."_

_Ziggy frowned and made his way over to the bedroom where the children were all lying in their beds._

_"Gamma sickness, huh?" he repeated. "How many?"_

**~*Ranger Green*~**

"All of them," Colonel Truman said, interrupting Ziggy's thoughts. "Every single one of the five cartels wants you ghosted. Now, what could have done to make every single gangster in this city hate you?"

Ziggy sighed. He wanted to tell them. He wanted to tell them everything, but he couldn't, he had made a promise to himself and Ms. Williams that he wouldn't breathe a word about what had happened that fateful day and, despite being incompetent, he was a man who kept a promise.

Michael shook his head and turned to Dillon and Summer. "I need you two to run an errand for me," he said. "Fresno Bob's headquarters are at the stadium. If Ziggy refuses to tell us what happened, then we need inside information."

"You want us to go to Fresno Bob?" Summer asked.

"Yes," Michael nodded. "Despite how much I hate the old man, we need information retaining to Ziggy's case. I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important, Summer.

"And what about Demi?" Summer asked.

"She's with Scott and Flynn searching for the attack bot," Michael answered. "She need not know any of this. Now go, and be careful."

Summer nodded as Dillon led her from the prison cell.

Ziggy watched them leave; he knew that Fresno Bob wouldn't paint him in a good light; he just hoped that his friends would be able to see through the gangster's lies.

**~*Ranger Green*~**

With Summer and Dillon gone, Michael and Colonel Truman continued to interrogate Ziggy.

"Ziggy, all you have to do is tell us," Michael said, "tell us the whole truth and you can walk out of here when Dillon and Summer return."

Ziggy shook his head. "I- I can't tell you," he said, looking down at the table. "I'm sorry! But I made a promise and i'm can't break it."

"A promise?" Michael repeated. "To who?"

"I can't say," Ziggy answered. "I really wish I could... but I can't."

Michael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ziggy," he said, "this could be your last chance. I can't make the deal any fairer than it is. Just tell us why Fresno Bob wants to ghost you and we can offer you the top most protection outside of this prison cell, you can carry on your Ranger duties, but unless you tell me what happened, I can't help you."

"Then you can't help me," Ziggy said, shaking his head. "Because I can't tell you!"

The cell doors opened and Summer and Dillon returned.

"Well?" Colonel Truman asked as soon as he saw them.

Summer and Dillon exchanged looks, hesitating on whether not to reveal the truth about Ziggy. Dillon looked across at his friend, and the green Ranger could tell instantly that they believed Bob's side of the story, well, almost.

"Ziggy, do you know anything about a truck?" Summer asked.

Ziggy lowered his gaze.

"What truck?" Michael asked.

"According to Fresno Bob," Dillon answered. "Ziggy stole a truck full of valuable cargo from the Five Cartels which is the reason why they want to ghost him. What was in the truck that was worth 5 million in cash, Ziggy?"

Again, Ziggy didn't answer.

"W_ell, that settles it,_" said Dr. K from the ranger lab. "_Michael, please remove the series green morpher from Ziggy's wrist. He is suspended indefinitely from project Ranger._"

Michael looked just as surprised as Summer, Dillon and Ziggy. While he would be the first to admit that he would not have chosen Ziggy as the green Ranger, he would admit that the kid deserved something more than a suspension, there was something about this case that just did not add up.

"Are you serious, K?" Michael asked. "We don't even know for sure what happened."

"_We don't know because he won't tell us._" Dr. K answered.

Michael sighed and held his hand out to Ziggy.

"I'm sorry, Ziggy," he apologized, taking the green morpher from the kid.

_"Guys, come in!"_ Flynn's voice interrupted the interrogation. His voice sounded loudly over the three morphers in the cell. "_Sorry to tense it up with more bad news -_"

"_WATCH OUT!_" Demi shouted over the comms link.

**~*Ranger Green*~**

"Dr. K, you know that big Venjix magnet thing we were looking for?" Flynn asked.

"Well, we just found it." Scott added.

"Out of all the places to locate this thing," Demi grumbled, "we find it in a scrap yard!"

"Demi, you alright?" Flynn asked.

"No. I have bruises in places that I never knew could get bruises!" Demi answered, ducking under a hit from a Grinder. "Oh great, just add the goon patrol and we've got ourselves a little party! How come these guys aren't affected by the giant magnet? They're metal!"

"Polarized settings, maybe?" Flynn suggested.

Demi frowned. "Pola - what now?" she asked.

"White, watch your six," Scott yelled, rushing in to cover Demi's flank. "Blue, less talk more fight."

"Yeah," Demi nodded. "Listen to your leader and stop distracting me. Oh, shiny..." she added as the sun caught a piece of metal, the surface shimmered in the glow and bright lights sparkled off of it.

Flynn shook his head. "And you're saying I'm distracting her," he said, turning to Scott, "the girl has an attention span that is smaller than a goldfish!"

**~*Ranger Green*~**

"_We could use some help with the giant walking magnet!_" said Flynn.

"_Look, this thing has grinders riding shotgun for it now._" Scott added.

Summer nodded. "We're on the way," she confirmed turning to leave. Dillon stopped her and turned back to look at Ziggy.

"What about him?" the black Ranger asked.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Michael promised. "Go help the others, and make sure that Demi doesn't get hit in the head again."

Summer nodded and led Dillon out.

**~*Ranger Green*~**

Morphing before they reached the scene, Summer and Dillon intercepted the Grinders and giving Demi, Flynn and Scott a chance to get at the magnet.

"Being a feather is not fun when there is a magnet around," Demi groaned as the magnet lifted her off of her feet and threw her into Scott.

The red Ranger rolled to cover her, but was pulled forward by his blaster as the attack bot set his hands attract the metal holster; he did the same with Flynn and smashed both Rangers together.

"Look out!" Demi yelled as Summer and Dillon helped her back to her feet, and Scott and Flynn joined them as the monster kicked them backwards. Then, charging up his hands, the attack bot blasted the rangers into the air, knocking them out of their morph as they landed.

The attack bot laughed, before walking away, motioning for his Grinders to follow him.

**~*Ranger Green*~**

"We're not through yet!" Scott yelled as he and the others followed the Magnet attack bot towards the gates of Corinth city. The Grinders stopped and turned to the Rangers, they raised their blasters and run to intercept them while the attack bot walked back to the gates.

"It's trying to hot-wire the gate!" Demi yelled, rushing towards the magnet as she saw the gates starting to rise.

Finishing up the Grinders the others followed her.

"Ready!" Scott yelled, pushing his engine cell into his morpher.

"Ready!" the others nodded.

"RPM! GET IN GEAR!"

The Magnet growled, raised its fist and raced forward to meet the rangers.

With the gate now fully raised an army of Grinders swarmed in from out on the waste. Demi ducked a kick to the head and rolled backwards to avoid the magnet as it tried to stomp on her.

"Hey!" Summer yelled, kicking the attack bot away from her sister.

"Thanks," Demi breathed.

"No one stomps on my little sister." Summer smiled, pulling Demi back to her feet. "You OK?"

Demi nodded.

The Grinders whirled and cut between the two sisters, dividing them away from one another. Both girls spun away from the foot soldiers, delivering synchronized kicks and punches, before Summer doubled back to cover Scott and Flynn who were fighting against the attack bot.

Kicking the attack bot away from Scott, Summer held her own until Flynn tackled the magnet away from her; the three primary rangers spun out, away from the re-attacking magnet, before he was blasted aside as Demi and Dillon both in front and behind him.

The white and black Rangers aimed double kicks to the chest and stomach, knocking the attack bot through the air.

"Let's blast him," Scott said, creating the RPM Enforcer along with Summer and Flynn.

"Hey, got something for you!" Flynn said, holding up a blue engine cell with a bear, in the shape of a number 2, on the front. "Engine cell, activate!"

"Road Blaster! Fire!"

The blast hit the attack bot causing him to explode.

**~*Ranger Green*~**

Demi grinned and hurried towards Michael as she and the others returned to the Ranger base. "Did you see, Michael? Did you?" she asked. "Well, obviously you didn't, I mean you don't have visual cameras, but we kicked butt!"

Michael chuckled and patted Demi's shoulder. "I didn't see," he nodded, "but I heard everything. It sounded intense."

"It was," Summer agreed. "But if we had to rate Demi's performance on a scale of 1 to 10, I'd give her at least a five."

"A five?" Demi repeated. "What? Why? I deserve at least at nine. I mean, I _did_ notice the attack bot hot-wiring the gate."

"She's got a point." Flynn nodded. "For that little observation, Dem, I'll give you the nine you so rightfully deserve."

Demi grinned proudly. "What about you and Dillon?" she asked, turning to Scott and the black Ranger. "How much would you rate my performance and observation?"

"Mhmm," Dillon said, looking thoughtful. After spending the last couple of months with Demi, he had seen more of her true personality than he had when he found her out in the wasteland, she was more cunning, and more playful than he had expected, but he also knew that despite what he said to her, she wouldn't take it to heart. "For your performance, I'll give you a seven," he said. "Your observation, as Flynn says, deserves a nine."

"Ooh!" Demi smiled turning to Scott.

Scott smirked and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'll give your performance an eight, because, if what Michael and Summer says is true, you can do much better than what we saw today, as for your observation, I'll give you a ten, but that's only because i'm feeling generous."

Demi giggled and jumped up to hug Scott. "You're officially my new favourite," she said, before scooping up Niamh and running towards the TV. She dropped the six-year-old onto the couch, dived for the remote and flopped down beside the toddler to watch Cartoons.

"Pushover," Summer teased, nudging Scott with her elbow.

"What?" Scott asked. "She deserved it."

Summer smirked and nodded, knowingly.

"Hey," Demi called, leaning over the back of the couch. "Any luck in springing Ziggy?"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** I felt like this was a good place to end. That and when I tried to incorporate the actual ending of the show into this chapter it just totally ruined it, but Ziggy will be free, and I will show the ending to this chapter in the next one.

Don't forget to review!

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 05 May 2013 at 03:03am**


	8. Chapter 7: Ranger Red

**Dedications: **Big thank you to the following: **CamaroDude1989** and** Hellhound Rider** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. My interest in Power Rangers has taken a bit of a swan dive lately. Been caught up in watching the best sci/fi on TV Continuum. But I am back now.

**Chapter Seven: Ranger Red.**

I don't own Power Rangers RPM. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation.

* * *

**Title:** Corinth's Black Sheep

**Summary:** My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short. For years my parents have wanted me to be like my older sister. When the Venjix virus is unleashed they may just get their wish... just not in the way they'd expect.

* * *

"I have two separate readings!" Michael shouted from the computers. He had been monitoring the other rangers while Dr. K had gone to rescue Ziggy from Fresno Bob, during which time they had received another alert about Grinders and an attack bot within the dome.

"Venjix is on the ball today, isn't he?" Demi asked abandoning the colouring she had been doing with Niamh. She raced across the garage only to pause near the doors. "Wait, what about Ziggy?" she asked, turning to Michael.

"Dr. K's on her way back with series Ranger Green as we speak." Michael answered. "I'll tell him your coordinates and he can meet you out there. Now go! One attack is at the children's park on fourth -"

"Demi and I'll take that one!" Scott shouted, pulling the white Ranger out of the garage. "Send Ziggy our way when he's returned."

Michael nodded and looked to Summer, Dillon and Flynn. "I've sent the co-ordinates for the second attack to your morphers," he told them. "Now get going!"

"Thanks, Michael." Summer called as she followed the boys from the garage.

**~*Ranger Red*~**

"_This little light of mine,_

_I'm gonna let it shine._

_This little light of mine,_

_I'm gonna let it shine..._

_let it shine, let it shine, let it shine."_

"Shh." Scott hushed as a group of Grinders approached a mother and her baby. "You'll wake the baby."

The Grinders stopped and turned to the two Rangers behind them.

Demi smirked as she stood beside her leader. "Where's Ziggy when you need him?" she asked. "This would be the perfect opportunity for him to make a massive screw up of his hero one-liners."

"You pretty much did that for him." Scott teased.

"Meanie!" Demi pouted.

Scott chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Dem, you'll get the hang of this action hero thing sooner or later," he teased.

"Hey! I make an awesome action hero!" Demi defended, knocking a Grinder to the floor as it rushed at her and Scott. "See?!" she grinned at her leader.

Scott chuckled before rushing forward as more Grinders began their assault.

Running forward, Demi caught the mother's wrists and pulled her away from the Grinders while Scott rescued the baby.

"My baby!" the mother wailed.

"He's fine!" Demi promised, glancing over her shoulder to see Scott using the stroller as a weapon. She rolled her eyes and urged the woman up the jungle gym.

"She," the mother corrected.

Demi looked confused. "She who?" she asked.

"My baby," the mother breathed, as Demi kicked more Grinders off of the gym. "It's a girl."

"Oh, cute." Demi cooed. "Quick. That way!"

The mother scrambled across the monkey bars as Demi made quick work of the Grinders before following.

"Duck!" Demi called, kicking high over the mothers head and knocking a Grinder out of the air. "I've seen cuter Monkey's than you!" she snapped, shoving several more out of the way.

Finally they reached the slide.

The mother landed on her knees as two Grinders grabbed her and forced her down, but Demi was right behind them. Using the sides of the bridge as leverage, the white Ranger kicked the two Grinders in the chest and knocked them down two separate slides.

"Laying down on the job." Demi tuttered, shaking her head. "Venjix isn't gonna be pleased with you."

The woman sighed. "Thank you," she said, smiling at the white Ranger.

"Just doing my job." Demi said, pointing out Scott and the infant.

The mother quickly scrambled down the slide and took her baby from the red Ranger.

"Aw, I was right." Demi said, looking at the baby. "She's is cute."

With the danger gone, the woman hugged her baby before running off quickly.

"Michael, the threat has been neutralized." Scott said, as Demi waved goodbye to the mother and baby. "No visual on the attack bot, and where's our backup in the form of a certain green Ranger?"

"_Sending co-ordinates on the attack bot."_ Michael answered. "_Series Ranger Green should be with you momentarily._"

"Knowing Ziggy," said Demi. "He probably got lost."

Scott chuckled as Ziggy appeared around the swing-set. "I know my way around Corinth, you know," he said, joining his leader and team-mate. "So I resent your statement."

"Well, you weren't supposed to agree with it, were you?" Demi asked.

"Come on, guys." Scott said, preparing his morpher. "Fight the enemy. Not each other."

"Whatever you say, fearless leader." Demi smiled, putting her engine cell into her own morpher.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"RPM Get in Gear!"

**~*Ranger Red*~**

After meeting up with the others, Flynn looked around in confusion. Michael's coordinates pin-pointed their exact location as the place where the attack bot should have been.

"Michael, did you make a mistake?" Demi asked. "The coordinates say that we're right on top of the attack bot - just one problem, there is _no_ attack bot here."

"_You don't realize how true your words really are, Demi._" Michael replied "_You literally are standing __**right**__ on top of the attack bot._"

Demi frowned and looked around at her friends. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"_The Venjix attack bot is traveling North in a subterranean mining tunnel 28 meters below your current location._"

"Oh." Demi said, looking down at the ground. "That's weird."

"Michael, down-morph the remote croc carrier Zord." Scott said.

"_Down-morphing and launching of new remote zord initiated._"

Ziggy reached into his belt and pulled out an orange engine cell. "Let's see what this baby can do," he said, holding it out in front of him. There was a spark of energy as the ground exploded open, shooting a massive orange zord into the air.

"Hey, what's happening?" Dillon demanded.

"_Croc Carrier malfunctioned._" Michael answered. "_Misfired Zord will hit city electric tower in 3...2...1... impact._"

"Guys, we have to go back and help." Summer said, as Colonel Truman's voice came over the comms link, alerting them to the danger of there being civilians at the scene.

"_Negative, Rangers._" Dr. K interrupted. "_Michael's on his way there now. It is your job to find the escaping attack bot._"

"Are you crazy, woman?" Demi shouted. "'Civilians at scene! That means hundreds of innocent lives, including my best friend!"

"_You must not allow personal feelings to cloud your better judgment, Ranger Series White."_

"My name is Demi!"

While Demi muttered angrily about Dr. K's decision to abandon innocent civilians and any possible reasons she wouldn't call any of them by their names, Dillon turned to Scott. He was team-leader; therefore the decision lay with him.

"Well, fearless leader, what now?" the black Ranger asked.

**~*Ranger Red*~**

_"__**Scott, do you read? Request permission to engage!"**_

_"No, that is a negative, the zone is too hot!" eighteen-year-old Scott said as he sat in a military plane, wearing a helmet and a communicator. "I'm going in myself. Fall back and..."_

_**"You're taking fire!"**_

_"No, no, no!" Scott yelled as the lights turned on and a voice ended the simulation test. Colonel Truman and Marcus walked over to Scott. "That wasn't fair."_

_"If you wanted fair, then you picked the wrong business." Truman told his son._

_Scott groaned, throwing himself back in his chair._

**~*Ranger Red*~**

_"Hey dad, don't be too hard on him." Marcus called to Truman as the two and Scott walked outside the base. "As I recall, there's only been one other trainee in the history of the Academy who's ever beaten Sim. 42."_

_"How did you do it?" Scott asked his brother._

_"How do I do anything?" Marcus teased his brother, patting him on the shoulder. "With style."_

_"Then maybe you can quit stalling and give me your official recommendation for second squad leader." Truman interrupted, holding up a red envelope. "And I'll take it with or without style."_

_"C'mon dad, that's an important decision, I need someone up there I can trust." Marcus said._

_"Well, there's Russell or Ortiz." Truman suggested. "Brenda's good."_

_"Brenda's a stiff."_

_"She knows the chain of command."_

_"That's why she's a stiff." Marcus laughed._

_Colonel Truman smiled at his older son, then handed him the envelope._

_"Your recommendations in that envelope, in my in box by the end of the day or the only thing you'll be flying around here are paper airplanes."_

_"Sir, yes, sir." Marcus saluted, following his brother upstairs._

**~*Ranger Red*~**

_Scott walked down the halls of the base until he found a picture of his brother's promotion. Marcus was shaking hands with his father and both were smiling._

_Suddenly, there was a blast, with the solid force of an atom bomb, somewhere outside, which snapped Scott back from his daydream as Marcus ran over, tossing his little brother a helmet._

_"Get in the hanger; I want you in the air in three minutes."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Turn off all your flight computers, you hear me? We're flying dark."_

**~*Ranger Red*~**

People ran screaming, unsure of where to go or where to hide as pieces of debris fell from the sky. A man cringed as he braced for the impact of the steel border, before it froze and Flynn grabbed him around the waist.

"I got you!" the blue Ranger said, dragging the man to safety.

The beam unfroze and hit the ground with a deafening impact.

A group of friends panicked as an electrical wire rolled towards them. The power was still on, which meant there was sparks coming from the tip of the wire.

"Well, this situation certainly looks a bit shocking." Ziggy said, picking up the wire. "Shocking, get it?"

A little girl screamed as the control tower exploded for a second time, and several more beams rained down upon her.

"Mommy!" she cried.

"Maisy!" a woman shouted, trying to rush past Summer and Michael to get to her daughter.

Demi scooped up the little girl and jumped into the air. "Nitro sword!" she shouted, slashing through the metal beams with ease. "There you go, kiddo," she smiled, handing the toddler over to her mother.

"Thank you," the mother sighed, hugging her daughter and running off.

"Mummy, mummy, did you see that?" Maisy said, excitedly.

Summer and Demi giggled as they regrouped with the others, even Michael, who had been on scene.

"Doc K, threat is neutralized." Scott reported.

"_Negative, Ranger Series Red._" Dr. K responded. "_You've allowed the target to escape. And from the look of it, it may be the most dangerous attack bot Venjix has ever created._"

**~*Ranger Red*~**

"Don't stay awake too late tonight, Doc." Michael said, walking into the ranger lab. Niamh was asleep in his arms.

"Sleep is the least of my concerns right now." Dr. K answered.

"How can one of the most important functions of a human," said Michael. "Be the least of your worries? You'd work better if you slept."

"I'm currently trying to uncover the cause of the croc carrier's catastrophic malfunction." Dr. K answered.

Michael paused as Dr. K frowned. "What is it?" he asked. "You find something?"

"Apparently I miscalculated the required energy levels needed to properly power the remote carrier."

"How did you miss that?" Michael asked, inspecting the screens.

"I was working on it during the whole fiasco with Ranger Series Green." Dr. K defended. "You were the one who insisted I go save him."

Michael held his only free hand. "I was busy," he defended. "So, you made a mistake," he added. "It's not the end of the world. We'll figure out the solution in the morning, and then we'll let the Rangers know, right now, you need to sleep."

"You're right." Dr. K nodded. "Let me just shut everything down and I will go to bed."

"Alright." Michael nodded. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Michael."

As soon as Michael left the room, Dr. K rebooted the computer. She had no intention of sleeping, when there was work to be done.

**~*Ranger Red*~**

The next morning, after finding out that Dr. K had worked through the night, Michael called the Rangers to attention. They were each at the breakfast table ready and waiting, while Ziggy fell asleep in his cereal.

"The energy to size ration makes it impossible to power the croc carrier without an independently operating bio-entity aboard." Dr. K explained.

"Doc, you said the whole unmanned-zord thing would work." Dillon pointed out.

"Theoretically."

"But you said we'd be needing it." Flynn added.

"We will."

"Then how do you possibly expect us -"

"Just relax, guys." Summer interrupted. "If it were really impossible she wouldn't be telling us. My guess is it's just not gonna be easy."

"Correct." Dr. K nodded. "It will require a remote flux overthruster core reactor."

"Um... I'm not sure we can find this kind of technology in the city." Demi said, shaking her head.

"We're not gonna find one in the city." Dr. K answered.

"So, what? We're gonna build one?" Demi asked.

Dr. K shook her head.

"Look, Doc, the suspense is just killing me here." Dillon sighed. "Do you know where we can get one of those things or not?"

"Nope."

Demi groaned. "This is just great," she said. "She's supposed to be the brains behind this whole operation and she doesn't have a clue."

"_I_ don't know where to get one." Dr. K said, before turning to Scott. "But he does."

**~*Ranger Red*~**

_"The flux overthruster." Marcus explained to the group of Eagle Squad soldiers. Scott included. "This miniature reactor core is going to be installed into the nose of my bird tonight. Now, I'll be honest with you, people - I don't know what this thing is, but I know what it can do - increase speed, maneuverability. So I want everyone to stay close to me tonight. Our mission is clear - Eagle squad owns the sky, not Venjix. We maintain alleys on delta until everyone is inside Corinth and the shields are raised tomorrow. Questions."_

_"But, sir, what's our exit plan?" Scott asked. "How do we get our birds home once the city shields are raised?"_

_The room shook as debris fell from the ceiling. Outside alarms screeched to life, alerting to the entire base of another attack._

_"What's the matter, little brother?" Marcus asked. "You want to live forever?"_

_Scott smiled and shook his head. But after everyone received permission to leave, he was held back by his father._

_"Scott."_

_"Sir?"_

_"About tonight."_

_"Look, it's alright, dad." Scott said. "I know -"_

_"I want you to hang back from the lead formation." Truman said, but to Scott's annoyance. "You'll cover Squad six and stay out of your brother's way."_

_"No. Dad, I can do this. I'm ready!"_

_"Sorry, Lieutenant. That's an order."_

**~*Ranger Red*~**

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

Scott sighed and turned to Demi. They were both in his car outside the control tower where his father was working.

"You act like being a younger sister is nothing."

"That's because it is nothing." Demi smiled. "Look, I didn't have the pleasure of knowing Marcus but I'm willing to bet that he didn't make your life seem impossible. So, OK, he did something's better than you, that doesn't mean he _was_ better than you."

"How does that help you and Summer?"

"Because my parents may have viewed Summer as the perfect daughter." Demi explained. "But that doesn't mean she _was_ perfect. We're all perfect in our own way. Being who you are is what is important. Trying to be someone you're not... well, that's just stupid."

Scott frowned.

"I learned, a long time ago, that the longer you act like somebody else." Demi said. "Sooner or later that's who you'll become. Stop trying to be Marcus to impress your dad. Just be yourself, that's who your father is looking for. He's already lost one son, and if you continue to try and be the son he's lost, he's going to lose you too."

Scott sighed and looked up at the control tower.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "You don't have -"

"I'm not letting you go out into the waste alone." Demi cut across him. "Either we both go, or we both stay."

"As anyone ever told you that you're bossy?" Scott asked.

Demi giggled.

"That's the Summer in me," she said, getting out of the car.

**~*Ranger Red*~**

"With respect, sir, I don't take orders from you, not anymore." Scott told his father.

"Really?" Colonel Truman asked. "Then why are you saluting?"

Scott scoffed and lowered his hand.

"Look, listen - I need those coordinates. I need Eagle Squad's last known radar positions"

Colonel Truman leaned forward and held up a CD Disk. "I don't care what kind of hardware Dr. K and Michael have given you. Venjix will still pick up your team's bio-signatures before you get three steps into the waste."

"But not if I keep it small enough." Scott said.

"One person. Alone." Truman said.

"Well, two." Scott said, glancing back at Demi.

"December Landsdown." Truman frowned. "You want to take her with you?"

Scott winced at the use of Demi's full name, but he was thankful that she hadn't heard his father.

"No." Truman said. "We stay inside the dome and defend the city. That's the plan. Hicks," he called to his second-in-command and handed him the disk. "You're not ready for this kind of thing, Scott..."

Demi blinked and watched as Hicks passed her into the hall. Glancing around, to make sure no one was watching she followed him, morphing silently and activating her 20 second invisibility. Following the second-in-command down the hall she carefully reached into his pocket, where had hidden the disk and run back up the corridor without him noticing.

**~*Ranger Red*~**

"I can't believe you pick-pocketed Hicks." Scott said, as he downloaded the coordinates to his morpher at the Ranger base. It was early morning, which meant the others were asleep.

Demi shrugged. "It's a gift," she laughed. "Besides, you wanted the disk and now you have it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Scott nodded and finished the download. "Are you ready?" he asked, turning to the white Ranger.

"Let's go." Demi grinned. "The sooner we get out there, the sooner we can get back. Hey, we might even do it and you're father will be none the wiser."

"Doubt it." Scott said. "If Venjix could identify us by our bio-signals, you can guarantee my father will."

"Meh. We need to do this." Demi replied. "You're father will just have to understand that it's all for the greater good. C'mon, before the others wake up and try and stop us."

**~*Ranger Red*~**

Niamh grumbled and rolled over, sticking her head under her pillow as she tried to drown out the blaring alarms outside of her door. From the otherside of the room she heard Todd whining and knew it was because of his legs; ever since he had been a hit a few weeks ago he hadn't been able to walk and restricted to Demi's bed until her father found a solution to the problem.

"It's OK, Toddy," she called. "My daddy gonna find a cure and make you all better. You'll see."

Aware that Demi had business to attend to in the city; Niamh crawled out of her bed, padded across the room and climbed in next to Todd. She lay down and wrapped her arm around the beagle, burying her face in his fur. "Go back to sleep, Toddy," she whispered. "Demi be back soon."

Meanwhile downstairs, the rangers, except for Scott and Demi, crowded around the computers

"Sensors tracking movement." Dillon said, peering at the screen. "Locking location."

"Ach and I was having the best dream too." Flynn complained.

"Wait." Summer said, noticing her sister and team-leader's disappearance. "Where are Scott and Demi?"

The computer beeped, showing the rangers that there were two signals outside the dome.

"The signals are outbound." Dillon gasped.

"You'll find that the location of the mystery signal." Dr. K said, coming out of the Ranger Lab. "And the coordinates of Ranger's red and white's morphers are one in the same."

Summer froze, before responding, snappishly. "Wait - what?" she yelled. "My sister is where?"

"Rangers Red and White left two hours ago on a mission to recover the flux overthruster." Dr. K nodded, confirming Summer's suspicions.

"And you just let them leave?" Dillon asked, walking over to Dr. K. "All by themselves."

"They have each other." Dr. K answered. "They are hardly alone."

Dillon growled. "That's beside the point, Doc," he snapped.

"We have to go after them." Summer said, nervously glancing at the screen. "We have to help them."

"If you go out there you run the risk of Venjix picking up on your bio-signals." Dr. K explained. "Putting Rangers red and white in danger."

"Scott and Demi." Dillon interrupted. "Their names are Scott and Demi!"

"I don't care!" Summer snapped. "Demi is my baby sister! I have to help her!"

"You're not going anywhere, Summer." Michael said, rushing into the garage. "Demi made her choice when she decided to follow Scott. I'm not putting you and the rest of the team at risk. With Scott and Demi outside the dome, you and the others are the only chance we have left of protecting Corinth. You stay here, understood?"

"But -"

"Personal feelings do not belong on a Ranger team, Ranger yellow." Dr. K said, inserting a CD into the computer. "They cloud your better judgment and made you vulnerable."

Summer growled and clenched her hands into fists. "Feelings? She's my sister!" she shouted. "I already thought I lost her once! I cannot lose her again!"

Michael squeezed Summer's shoulders and shot Dr. K a dark look. He understood why she came off as cold-hearted but that didn't mean that the rest of the Rangers were willing to take the same approach, they had family within the dome, they had reasons to let their feelings get the better of them.

"_Eagle 4 is down! Repeat, Eagle 4 is down!"_

"What is this?" Ziggy asked, looking at the computer where a woman's frantic shout was coming from.

"Air defense radio transmissions from the Battle of Corinth." Dr. K answered.

**~*Ranger Red*~**

_**"Eagle 1, we are taking fire! We are taking fire!"**_

_"Eagle 1, this is Eagle 2. Request permission to engage?"_

_**"Negative, Eagle 2, this zone is too hot. Maintain your course. I'm drawing fire away from alley Delta..."**_

_"NO!" Scott yelled, ripping off his mask, "No! Marcus that is a negative!"_

_**"I'm hit! I'm hit! I'm losing altitude!"**_

_"No, Marcus!"_

_**"This is Eagle 1's last transmission!"**_

_"Marcus, no!"_

_There was an explosion outside of his plane and Scott hit his head back against his seat._

_"Marcus..." Scott was about to shed a tear, when his plane was hit. He was sent tumbling to the ground. He reached over to the Eject button and managed to free himself from his plane in time, landing roughly on the ground._

_Scott staggered through the waste, holding his wrist to his chest. He had just lost his brother and was seconds away from joining him as he was miles away from Corinth city, with no one to get him back before the shields were raised._

_Falling to his knees, Scott looked up as the sound of a motorcycle road towards him._

_"I'm Summer," said the rider, lifting her visor to show a young female. She jumped from the bike and knelt beside him, wrapping a bandage around his arm before helping him over to her bike. "Let's get you back to Corinth."_

_Looking out over the warzone between them and Corinth city, Scott sighed and shook his head._

_"We're never going to make it," he said._

_"Wanna bet?" Summer asked, pulling down her visor and speeding off._

**~*Ranger Red*~**

Demi stumbled over the loose debris and rocks outside the gates of Corinth city. She knew the risks of her and Scott being so far outside the dome, especially with their morphers still intact, but the fact that they had to get the overthruster was worth the risk.

"Shit!" she squeaked as she fell forwards into Scott.

"You alright?" the red Ranger asked.

"Yeah." Demi breathed, nodding her head. "Yeah. Just, uh, missed the step."

Scott smiled and grabbed her hand. "Stick close. Maybe we can fool Venjix into believing there is only one of us out here. He may only send a small squad of Grinders then." He said.

"OK." Demi nodded, sticking as close as she possibly could.

Together, both Scott and Demi made their way through the sand dunes, bracing against the windy sands, as they followed the coordinates to where Marcus had crash landed when Venjix had attacked him a year ago.

Demi squeezed Scott's hand as he took his first few steps into the wreckage. It had been a whole year since he had last been out here. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him. "Because you can just tell me where to find the overthruster and I can do it for you."

"No, I have to do this." Scott said, shaking his head.

Suddenly something hard hit his foot. Scott stopped and looked down, funding a rocket-shaped explosive and a red envelope.

"Um... I'm not even going to ask what that is." Demi said, looking at the rocket in confusion.

"It can be charged to explode with the flick of a switch." Scott explained. "We used them in the Battle of Corinth."

"Didn't you guys have lasers back then?" Demi asked. "I thought all missiles were Venjix operated?"

"That would explain why we never fired them then." Scott teased.

Demi poked him in the chest. "That's not funny," she said. "You absolutely, 100% positive that you don't want me to get the overthruster?"

"Do you even know your way around a bird?"

"Uh, are we talking mechanical bird or the living-breathing kind?" Demi asked, a teasing smile breaking through her serious facade.

Scott chuckled and shook his head. "Just watch and learn," he said, pulling her over to the plane.

Demi noticed he had picked up the red envelope and slipped it inside his jacket for safe-keeping. "Uh, Scott?" she squeaked, noticing movement over his shoulder. "We should really get out of here!"

"What are you -?" Scott cut off as a laser blast hit the ground on the otherside of his brother's plan. "Shit!" he muttered, quickly grabbing the overthruster and rushing back to Demi's side.

"We have to get back to the dome!" Demi said, tugging at his hand.

Scott nodded and followed her back through the sand. They slipped and slid back up the sand dune as the Grinders and Attack bot followed after them. It seemed their plan to fool Venjix had failed as there was a small army on their tail.

"It's the perimeter patrol." Demi said looking over her shoulder as the sound of a motorcycle cut through the air.

Scott growled and pulled Demi ahead of him. "Go! Take cover!" he ordered.

"What about you?" Demi asked, stumbling in the sand.

"I'll be right behind you!"

Demi hesitated, but knew better than to argue. Forcing herself over the top of the sand dune, she slipped and slid down the otherside, taking cover behind the rocks at the base. Seconds later Scott joined her; his arms wrapped around her and she buried her face in his chest as there was an explosion behind them.

"Do I want to know what you just did?" she asked.

"Probably not." Scott answered, helping her back to her feet. "C'mon, Corinth's 100kilometers in that direction." He pointed ahead of them and, still holding Demi's hand, started to pull her away from the growls of the Grinders and attack bot that were following them.

**~*Ranger Red*~**

Just meters away from the gates of Corinth the Venjix attack bot finally caught up with Scott and Demi; blasting the two rangers and rendering them to their knees, the Grinders quickly surrounded the two team-mates and leveled them with their blasters.

"This was not how I pictured today going." Demi grumbled, forcing herself to her feet and helping Scott up beside her.

Scott wrapped his arm around Demi's waist and tried to put himself between her and the Grinders; it was his job as team-leader to make sure that every single member of his team was safe, that included Demi, there was also the small matter of him possibly liking her as more than just a team-mate and a friend.

A minor explosion rocked the entire area.

Demi squeaked in fear, gripping Scott's arm as the ground surrounding the Grinders exploded, rendering them all useless. "Where did that come from?" she asked, looking around for the culprit. Her heart soared as she saw Michael, along with Colonel Truman, lowering their laser guns on the otherside of the rocks. "Michael?" she breathed in relief.

"Dad?" Scott murmured, spotting his father.

Lacking an emotional response, Colonel Truman waved the two rangers over. Without hesitation they complied with his request.

"Let's move!" Michael said, helping Demi into the car after Scott.

"We'll never get the shield back up in time." Colonel Truman said.

Michael shook his head as he climbed into the car beside Demi. "The other Rangers are standing by," he said. "All they need is confirmation that the zone is clear."

"Hicks, you waiting for a light to change?" Colonel Truman snapped.

"No, sir!" Hick said, starting the engine and returning to Corinth.

Once back inside the city gates, Scott jumped out of the car and handed the overthruster to Demi.

"Get this to Dr. K," he said. "I'll handle the situation until the others arrive."

"Be careful, Scott." Demi said, taking the overthruster. "Don't do anything reckless."

"Even more reckless than going out into the waste?" Colonel Truman interrupted. "Not to mention dangerous? If Marcus were here -"

"If Marcus were here..." Scott cut across his father. "He would have done it himself."

Colonel Truman sighed and nodded, allowing his son to return to battle.

Demi hesitated as she watched Scott run off; she wanted to help, but she knew that she had a job to do in getting the overthruster back to Dr. K. She understood that Colonel Truman or Michael were capable of doing the job without fail, but she also knew that once the Attack Bot supersized she'd be left behind anyway.

**~*Ranger Red*~**

Dillon and Ziggy looked up as Demi rushed into the Ranger lab carrying the overthruster. She passed it quickly to Dr. K as Colonel Truman, Michael and Hicks entered behind her.

"Shout at me later." Demi said, noticing the look on Dillon's face. "But get in line. Summer's already called dibs on my blood."

"_Doc, did you get the overthruster?_" Scott asked minutes after Dr. K had installed the overthruster into her computers.

"Overthruster is online," the teenager confirmed.

"_Black, Green, you are go for croc carrier sequence._"

Dillon and Ziggy nodded, patted Demi on the shoulder and rushed out of the base. Niamh, who had been upstairs with Todd since the rangers had awoken that morning, rushed into the base and wrapped her arms around Demi's legs.

"Your back!" she said, happily. "We watch cartoons now?"

"Not yet." Demi said, scooping up the toddler. "But soon."

"OK." Niamh nodded, looking around. She spotted Colonel Truman and Hicks and instantly shied away, burying head in Demi's shoulder.

"_We're on the scene!_" Dillon said over the computers, as Michael pin-pointed multiple drones infiltrating the city from the skies.

"Guys, Venjix drones at 3 o'clock." Michael confirmed.

"_3 o'clock?_" Ziggy repeated. "_That's past their bedtime!"_

_"Let's finish this!"_ Dillon said, and Demi could vaguely imagine them forming the newly configured Valemax Megazord.

"_its call clear! This is Ranger red signing out!_"

Colonel Truman, Hicks and Michael sighed in relief at Scott's words.

"Roger that." Colonel Truman nodded.

"And nice work, Ranger Red." Hicks added, earning a look from his superior.

Demi giggled as Niamh poked her face.

"We watch cartoons now?" the toddler asked.

**~*Ranger Red*~**

Using her Invisibility booster, Demi crept into the control tower, she weaved her way through the workers and approached Colonel Truman's desk. Reaching into her jacket pocket she dropped a red envelope, the same one that Scott had found out in the waste, on his desk.

"It's time to let go of the past, Colonel," she muttered, careful so that no one could hear her. "And focus on the here and now... before you lose it all."

Turning away, Demi quickly made her way towards the doors; they opened just before she could reach them and she quickly side-stepped the Colonel so he wouldn't walk straight into her.

"File this away, Hicks." Truman said, handing his first in command the CD. "Try and do it properly this time."

Demi bit her lip to keep from giggling. Hicks had been on his way to do it properly last time, it was just she had been one step smarter than the soldier and swiped it from his pocket without him realizing it.

With her power boost quickly wearing off, Demi crept out into the hall after Hicks, and demorphed. Looking around she smiled to herself and quickly left the control tower, fully aware that Colonel Truman would have found the envelope by now.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **What did you think?

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 16 May 2013 at 3:28am**


	9. Chapter 8: Ranger Yellow Part I

**Dedications: **Big thank you to the following: **Purple Physco Ranger 8199, Elmo96** and **summer490** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update.

**Chapter Eight: Ranger Yellow Part 1**

I don't own Power Rangers RPM. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation.

* * *

**Title:** Corinth's Black Sheep

**Summary:** My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short. For years my parents have wanted me to be like my older sister. When the Venjix virus is unleashed they may just get their wish... just not in the way they'd expect.

* * *

"And that is how we power the Ranger Bio-Hardware, using no traditional external energy source." Dr. K explained, using the whiteboard behind her to draw up maps, equations and other mumbo-jumbo nonsense. She re-capped her marker and turned to the selection of students who had turned up for the Ranger Q&A at the control tower.

"Thank you, Dr. K." Colonel Truman said into the microphone. "Now, how about some questions from our visiting students? Let's see... how about you?" he passed the microphone to a geeky little boy in a blue shirt.

"Ranger Black, you're my favourite Power Ranger. Your toughness and spirit is an inspiration to all of Corinth City. Do you have any advice for all the kids out there who look up to you?"

Dillon stepped up to the podium and spoke directly into the second microphone. "No," he said.

Demi rolled her eyes as Dillon stepped back. The boy in blue handed the microphone over to the girl in front of him; she wore a cute pink dress with a matching headdress.

"Ranger Blue, why do you talk pretty, and the others don't?" the girl asked as Flynn stepped forward.

"Well, wee lass, it's, uh, it's 'cause I'm Scottish, and everyone else isn't." Flynn grinned, proud of his nationality.

The little girl smiled and passed on the microphone. The next kid was an average looking boy with a yellow stripped shirt on. "Could you please tell me where do you get your spandex?" he asked, unaware of the dangerous waters he had just swam into.

"THAT IS NOT SPANDEX!" Dr. K yelled blowing her top as she stepped forward menacingly, instinctively the entire RPM team held her back. "It's a self-sustaining Nano-"

Summer's hand flew to Dr. K's mouth before she could finish.

"Moving on." Michael said, quickly.

The little boy passed the microphone over to his friend, who directed his question at Scott. "Red, you are the leader of the Power Rangers. Is that the reason why your hair is the coolest?" he asked.

Scott laughed and leaned towards the second microphone. "That would be one of the reasons, yeah." He agreed.

A little girl in white smiled as the microphone was passed to her. "Ranger White, as a female representative of the Power Rangers, I have a question for you. Which of the guys look the cutest in the span - I mean, in the tights?"

"Nice save." Demi winked as Summer held Dr. K back.

"Actually, I -" Ziggy interrupted, shoving Demi aside in his haste to get at the Microphone. "Uh, I-I can answer that question. I think it comes down to the angle at which you, uh -" he cut off as Scott and Flynn pulled him back into line.

The little girl frowned at Demi who smiled and stepped down off of the podium. Kneeling in front of the little girl, the white Ranger whisper into her ear. "Does that answer your question?" she asked, leaning back.

The little girl giggled and nodded, before Demi rejoined her friends.

"What did you say?" Summer asked.

Demi shrugged. "It's a secret," she said, smiling at the little girl.

The microphone was passed on.

"Ranger Yellow, will you marry me?" asked another boy.

The rangers laughed at the question, but Summer smiled and stepped up to the podium. "I like a man with taste. The answer is yes." She answered.

"You know? Traditionally I'm supposed to hate the person who marries my sister," said Demi, looking at the kid. "But I agree with Summer on this one. You have very good tastes, and I like you anyway."

The little boy chuckled as Michael patted Demi's shoulder.

"I'm not sure I understand the relevance of the question." Dr. K frowned. "It makes the endless queries into which person Ranger White finds cute seem pertinent and insightful by comparison."

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized. "It's just... Ranger Yellow seems so nice. Have you always been this nice, Miss Yellow?"

Summer frowned and glanced at Demi. The white Ranger shrugged and motioned for her sister to answer the question.

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

_Fifteen-year-old Demi Landsdown held a yellow helmet to her sister. "Yellow is more your colour," she said, picking up a white one for herself._

_"Thanks." Summer nodded. Today was the day of her eighteenth birthday. This meant that she had a few hours to make sure that everything turned out exactly how she wanted it. "Are you sure you can't make it? It's not a birthday without you there!"_

_Demi smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Summer," she apologized. "You know I'd give anything to be here today. But the finals are today in Omega city. I really can't let my team down."_

_Summer sighed and nodded. "I know. I know, I just thought -"_

_"With Mom and Dad out of town...?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Demi frowned and hugged her older sister. "I'm really, really sorry, I'm not starting to wish that finals were on another day." She said._

_Summer shook her head and held her sister at arm's length. "No, don't worry about it," she said. "You don't need to be worry about little ol' me when you have enough on your plate. I'll be fine."_

_There was a knock on the door and the sisters' butler, Andrews, stepped into the room. "Miss Summer," he said, addressing the eldest of the two. "You requested to see me?"_

_"Yes. It's about the party." Summer nodded. "I want to be sure that you have everything right. As everything about this surprise party has to be absolutely perfect."_

_Andrews nodded. "Yes, Miss Summer."_

_Demi smiled, sympathetically at Andrews. She knew that her sister could be high maintenance sometimes and poor Andrews had to put up with it day in and day out. Luckily for her she could get away from it._

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

_"No one is supposed to arrive until exactly 3:30. And that's when everyone yells, 'Surprise!'" Summer exclaimed, tossing her lipstick into the air. Andrews reached up to catch it, only to slip and fall into the pool._

_Demi, who had just arrived for her usual morning swim, winced and hurried to help the butler from the water. "Are you OK?" she asked, handing him a towel._

_"Yes, Miss. December." He nodded._

_"It's Demi."_

_"Andrews!" Summer called as she stormed back towards them. "Are you even listening to me?"_

_"Of course, Miss Summer." Andrews said, getting back to his feet._

_"Good. Demi, meet me upstairs when you've finished." Summer said. "Come along, Andrews, I have much more to tell you."_

_Andrews nodded. "Yes, Miss. Summer," he said, following her from the room._

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

_Summer smiled and painted the last of her toenails red. "I want a live band," she said, leaning back to admire her handiwork. "I want ice sculptures. Oh, I want search lights."_

_Andrews, who was on all fours and pretending to be Summer's footstool, nodded. "Yes, Miss. Summer." He said, wincing at the pain that started in his lower back and spread right up to his shoulders._

_The door opened and he had to crane his neck to see who had entered. He smiled at Demi as she eyed the situation with disdain. "Summer, don't you think you're using Andrews as more than a person?" she asked._

_"What do you mean?" Summer asked._

_"Well, he's not a footstool for starts," said Demi, picking her sister's feet up and placing them on the stool under her vanity mirror. "And he's the one taking care of your birthday party. Don't you think you should show him a bit more gratitude?"_

_Summer turned her head from her sister and rummaged through her makeup bag. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Demi?" she asked._

_"The dance competition doesn't start for another hour." Demi answered. "Michael's picking me up in half. Andrews, could you let me know when he gets here?"_

_"Of course, Miss December." Andrews nodded._

_Demi rolled her eyes. "It's Demi," she corrected._

_"My apologies." Andrews said, bowing his head._

_"In the meantime," Demi added. "I have to take Todd for his walk."_

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

_"I want caviar," said Summer, blocking a punch from Andrews. "Truffles. Red carpet... and remember, it all has to be perfect." She aimed a high kick to Andrew's chest and sent him stumbling across the matt. The Butler hit the ground, winced at the impact, and nodded up at the blonde._

_"Yes, Miss. Summer," he rasped._

_"Planning your surprise party, Summer?"_

_Summer jumped and turned to see her sister's bodyguard, Michael standing in the doorway. She smiled bashfully at him and nodded. "Yes, I am."_

_"You do realize that the whole concept of a 'surprise' birthday party is for someone else to do it for you?" Michael asked. "It's not really that much of a surprise if you know about it is it?"_

_Summer ducked her head and blushed._

_"Or maybe there's another reason behind your need to make it perfect." Michael continued. "I noticed that your parent's car wasn't in the garage when I arrived. They still in London, I take it? You wouldn't be planning this surprise party for them now, would you?"_

_"No..."_

_Michael smiled and squeezed Summer's shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Miss. Summer," he said. "I'll just go and find your sister now. We should be leaving soon."_

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

_Todd whined as he scratched at the front door. He could hear voices behind it and was desperate to see who was there._

_Andrews, bandaged from head to toe and groaning, limped towards the Beagle. He grasped the door handle and pulled it open revealing a horde of party guests._

_"SURPRISE!" they all shouted at once._

_Summer smiled and laughed as she appeared behind Andrews. She was wearing a knee-length red dress with a tiara. "For me?" she gasped. "Oh, you shouldn't have!"_

_The stairs creaked as Demi descended them. She was wearing her usual dancing clothes and carrying a holder bag over her shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Summer," she said reaching the bottom and handing her things to Michael, who left the house. "Here." She handed her sister a large present, kissed her cheek and headed for the door._

_"Good luck, Demi." Summer called, before she was pulled away by her guests._

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

"Some kind of sonic interference caused a momentary breach in the shield." Dr. K explained as she surveyed the monitors of the control tower. A few moments ago Michael had received a call from someone on the ground explaining that they had found alpha 6 unconscious. No sooner had the call come through, had Michael and Hicks taken off to subdue the threat.

"Michael!" Demi shouted, chasing after her bodyguard.

Scott sighed and rushed off, hoping to stop Demi before she could get herself hurt.

The rest of the RPM rangers exchanged looks and took off for the exit. All of them except for Summer, who was still lost in her own thoughts.

"Ranger series yellow!" Dr. K shouted, startling the blonde from her thoughts. Summer blinked, shook her head and quickly followed her friends.

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

"Move it! C'mon, people, take your positions!" Michael shouted to the rest of his men as they all arrived on scene. They fell into the positions and fired their blasters at the Grinders, taking them out with each blow.

The Attack bot that had infiltrated the city, bellowed loudly, knocking the soldiers on their asses and causing their ears to bleed internally.

Michael groaned and covered his own ears with his hands.

"Hey!" Demi shouted as she arrived on scene ahead of her friends. She run straight at the Attack bot without morphing and tried to fight him off.

"Demi!" Scott shouted as he arrived behind the white Ranger. He was aware that he others were hot on his tail, but the need to protect Demi was stronger than anything he had ever felt before.

The Grinders swarmed forward, blocking off Scott's access to the white Ranger, who was holding her own, for the moment, against the latest attack bot. He looked to be like a giant walking boom box.

"Scott!"

Scott glanced over his shoulder as Flynn, Ziggy and Dillon joined him. He frowned, realizing they were a ranger short. "Where's Summer?" he asked.

The others shrugged.

"Oh, never mind!" Scott said, looking back to Demi. "We'll have to make do without her. Take the Grinders. Just clear me a space so I can get to Demi."

The others nodded and raced into the thicket of Grinders, knocking them aside with ease. Scott joined them within seconds, fighting his way through to get to Demi's side and help her.

"You, go now!" Scott shouted, kicking a couple of Grinders away from one of the foot soldiers. "Michael, are you alright?" he added, rushing to help the fallen bodyguard.

"Yes." Michael nodded, holding his wrist. "It's just a sprain. Scott, you have to help Demi."

Scott nodded and rushed off towards the white Ranger while Michael rushed out of the way. He clutched his wrist as he disappeared around the corner, almost crashing with Summer who was late to the scene.

"You OK?" she asked, noticing his wrist.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Michael nodded. "Go. Quickly. The others need help."

Summer nodded and continued on her way. "RPM! GET IN GEAR!" she shouted, morphing before reaching the scene.

"_Rangers, beware of sonic bombardment cannons._" Dr. K said over the comms link, as each ranger, save for Ranger Series White, appeared on the screens in front of her.

"Bombard - what?" Demi asked, before clutching her head as pain filled the small space. Tears sprang to her eyes and she curled into a ball as the pain intensified.

"DEMI!"

Demi winced as she heard Scott shouting her name. But he was muffled over the intoxicating sound of the attack bot.

"Thanks for the warning." Flynn said, sarcastically, as he and the others were blasted backwards.

"Blasters!" Scott said, preparing his weapon. He really needed to take out this attack bot and get to Demi. She looked little worse for wear as she lay on side of the road. She was clutching her head between her arms, and tears stained her cheeks.

The red, green, black and blue rangers fired their weapons, but the attacks were deflected as the monster let loose another sonic blast.

"_Rangers, the attack bot has hacked into our radio frequencies._" Dr. K said. "_Turn off all com links. Repeat turn off all com links._"

Demi groaned as she watched her friends take a beating. She wanted so badly to help them, but the attack from the bot had left her almost incapacitated.

The Attack bot laughed evilly and set his sights, once again, onto the only Ranger that wasn't bothering him.

"No!" Scott shouted, trying desperately to get back to his feet. He stumbled but the sonic blast had done something to his hearing, making him almost unbalanced on his feet. "Demi, look out!" he called, falling back to his knees.

Demi scrambled backwards, wincing with each move she made. Her head was still foggy and she, just like Scott, seemed to having a problem with her balance.

"Hey!"

The Attack bot stopped his advances onto the white Ranger and turned just as the yellow one collided with him. "Do you take requests?" she asked, taking a defensive, yet protective stand in front of the white Ranger.

"Summer!" the boys shouted in relief.

Demi sighed as her sister started her one-on-one battle with the attack bot.

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

With Michael still at the control centre, Demi hitched a ride back to the Ranger garage with Summer.

"Well, I'm sorry," said Scott as he, Flynn, Dillon, Ziggy and Dr. K arrived at the base first. "But, uh, which one of us did they say had the coolest hair?"

"I have cool hair." Ziggy protested. He was still upset with the fact that he didn't receive any questions or props in the Q&A.

"Aye, but who talks pretty?" Flynn grinned.

"I talk pretty!"

A shrill voice cut through the banter. "Ah, there you are, finally. This must be the help."

Ziggy turned to the source of the noise and came face-to-face with a rather rich-looking couple.

"Here you are, my good man, polish it, buff it, and chalk it in time for my next shot, if you don't mind." The older gentleman said, tossing Dillon a cue stick.

The black Ranger took the stick in hand and snapped it in two.

"Actually, I do," he said, handing the two halves back to the man.

"Uh, sorry, can I help you two?" Scott asked.

The woman pulled her finger across the pool table and held it up, clearly unsatisfied with the dirt that was on it. "You can start by explaining why you don't keep this place cleaner for our daughter and the Power Rangers?"

"Wait a minute." Flynn interrupted. "We are the Power Rangers."

"You're the Power Rangers?" the older man asked. "Not their servants? My goodness. How very middle-class."

"Is that very in right now - the Middle Class, I mean?" the woman asked, leaning in closer to her husband.

"I know these guys!" said Ziggy, grabbing at Scott's jacket.

The red Ranger shrugged him off. "I don't care who they are," he said. "You two, out. Now. Move."

Dillon nodded in agreement and shoved the older man towards the door, as Scott did the same to his wife.

A shadow fell over the entrance and the sound of an engine told the others that Summer and Demi were returning. The tyres on Summer's motorcycle screeched against the floor as the yellow Ranger pulled to a halt.

Demi dismounted and removed her helmet, shaking her head and smiling as her hair fell down around her face. "The one thing I don't have to worry about," she said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Summer asked.

"Helmet hair."

Summer smiled and rolled her eyes. "So what did you say to that - oh, no?" She cut off as she noticed the two people that her friends were heading towards the door. "Demi, don't look now, but mom and dad are right behind you?"

"What? Where?" Demi asked, spinning around.

"What part of 'don't look now' didn't you understand?" Summer groaned.

"December?" the older woman, that Scott was shoving forward, shrieked. She ripped herself away from the red Ranger and threw her arms around the white, hugging her tightly, much to the displeasure of Demi.

Scott, Flynn and the others frowned.

"Wait, Summer, Demi, you know these fools?" Scott asked, as Demi extracted herself from her mother's embrace.

"Well, of course they know us," the woman scoffed. "These are our daughters."

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Summer asked.

"Why, we're here for our little girls." Martin Landsdown said.

"Just like we always have been." Claire nodded.

Demi scoffed and muttered, "Yeah, right," as she walked away. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her as stepped inside.

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

_"A toast," Summer called holding her drink in the air. She smiled as her friends gathered around. "To all my beautiful friends, the ones who know and love the real me. I would like..." she cut off as the sound of a motor whirring echoed over the manor. "Mommy? Daddy?" she gasped, rushing to the bay doors and looking expectantly out onto the lawn._

_The helicopter hovered as the pilot handed a long box to Andrews. The butler nodded and returned to the house as the helicopter rose back into the air._

_"I'm sorry, Miss Summer." Andrews apologized. "Your parents are held up in London. They won't be able to make it."_

_"But I made everything perfect just for them." Summer said, sadly. First Demi bailed on her birthday and now her parents had too._

_"They sent this for you, Miss Summer." Andrews said holding up her birthday present. Summer took the present, undid the ribbon and opened the box. "Very rare, highly valuable family heirloom. The Black Landsdown Diamond."_

_Her friends gasped from over her shoulder._

_"They promised me." Summer said._

_"Dear Summer," Andrews read from the card in his hands. "This diamond represents wealth, luxury, status. It represents everything we are and everything you are."_

_"Bling and Bling." Caty, Summer's so-called best friend said, grabbing her friend by the shoulder and leading her back into the house. "Who needs parents when you've got rocks, am I right?"_

_Summer forced a smile and nodded in agreement._

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

_Summer sobbed as she lay on her bed, looking at a picture of her parents. Suddenly the whole room shook as the lights flickered. Her friends screamed from outside and her bedroom door burst open as Caty rushed inside._

_"Summer, there you are! Something's happening!" Caty shrieked. She ripped her headphones from her ears and pulled the jack from the mini radio. "__**Unconfirmed reports that the Venjix computer virus has launched a series of direct attacks...**__" a man's voice said from the device._

_"Hello? Andrews?" Summer called._

_"The servants have gone, Summer." Caty said._

_Summer shook her head. "Andrews would never leave me. Andrews?"_

_More and more shrieks came from all over the house as it quaked violently._

_"What do we do?" Caty asked, terrified._

_Summer returned to her bed, grabbed the Landsdown Diamond from its case and led her friends out into what had once been her front lawn, but was now a wasteland._

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

Claire sighed as she followed Summer through the garage. She hadn't been affected in the least by the actions of her youngest daughter, as she fully understood where she stood in Demi's life. They had never been on good terms with December, not since she had become socially independent.

"Come now, honey." Claire said, grabbing at Summer's arm. "We've honored our part of the agreement."

"We backed off, gave you your space." Martin agreed. "Let you live out in the world with all the regular people."

Claire scoffed. "Though I'll never understand regular people. How do they eat? How do they live?" she asked.

"It's called getting a job." Demi said, as she passed with Todd in her arms. The Beagle growled at Claire and Martin, both of whom backed up slightly.

"We even let you pretend to be one of these Power Rangers." Martin said as Summer tried to follow her sister.

"I am a Power Ranger." Summer retorted. "It's important."

"And we aren't?" Claire gasped, trying to follow her daughter. She stopped short as the doors closed on her, blocking her out of the Ranger lab.

Summer sighed and turned to Demi, who was sitting at the computer. "That was rude," she chastised.

"They don't care about me." Demi shrugged. "I don't care about them."

Summer shook her head and made her way towards Flynn and Ziggy who were looking over the bits of the blown up boom box attack bot.

"Take a look at what I found in the boom bot wreckage," the blue Ranger said. "It's a self-destruct switch. But it was activated from inside the shield."

"What does that mean?" Summer asked.

"It means that the boom bot was not the ultimate objective of Venjix' attack." Dr. K explained. "It was a decoy. That is why the boom bot was so easily defeated."

"Easy? Y-you call that easy?" Ziggy asked.

Demi nodded and rubbed her left ear. "Yeah, i'm gonna go with Ziggy on this one," she said. "That thing nearly deafened me."

"Only because you didn't morph in time." Summer defended.

"It nearly deafened them too!" Demi protested, pointing at Scott, Flynn, Dillon and Ziggy. "Or need I remind you that their balance was just as screwed up as my own. Stupid inner ear balance mechanism!"

Scott smiled and wrapped his arm around Demi's shoulder.

"This is the point of entry of the Boom Bot." Dr. K explained, ignoring both white and green Rangers. "And this is the direction it took into the city." She pointed at two separate locations on the computer map. "I've had Michael and Colonel Truman scan for any unusual activity in the opposite direction, and we have hit."

The computer changed to that of a bank vault.

"A break-in at Corinth city central bank vaults."

"Let's move out!" Scott ordered, taking Demi's hand. The doors opened and he pulled her through them, passed her parents and towards his car.

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

_"Hey! Stop!" Summer yelled as she and her friends chased after a transport van. "Stop! Wait for us!"_

_Caty and the rest of the girls sighed as the van carried on towards its destination of Corinth City. They were almost as good as dead before Summer spotted another van making its way towards them._

_"I'm sorry, sir, could you please direct us to the first-class section?" Summer asked the driver, who pointed over his shoulder._

_"And can you bring us some hot towelettes?" Caty asked._

_The driver rolled his eyes and waited until he had confirmation from the back of the van to take off again._

_"Sorry, max capacity." The soldier at the back of the van said, helping Caty into the back and climbing in himself, leaving Summer alone in the waste._

_"Uh, no, it's fine. I'm with them." Summer said, pointing at her friends. "OK, do you know who I am?"_

_The man shrugged. He didn't really care who she was. He just wanted to get back to Corinth._

_"Guys, don't worry, we'll get the next one." Summer said to her friends. None of them made any move to climb down with her. She scoffed as the van started to take off, trying to climb up onto the back. "Caty?! Guys?! You can't leave me!"_

_"Don't worry, Summer." Caty said. "I'm sure you'll be fine."_

_She then pushed Summer off of the back of the van, which sped away, leaving the eldest Landsdown in the sand._

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

"Venjix, I am returning with the diamond." Tenaya said, as she left the bank vault.

"Maybe." Scott shouted as he, Demi and the others arrived on scene. They were fully morphed and prepared for battle with the human attack bot.

"But then again... maybe not." Demi said, filling in the circle around Tenaya with the others.

The human attack bot lowered the shield over her eyes and looked around at them. "I love a good challenge," she said, preparing for battle.

"I'll bet." Dillon nodded.

With three out of five rangers preparing their Nitro swords, and the other two holding blasters, the fight between Tenaya and the rangers began.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ziggy whimpered as Tenaya twisted his wrist painfully, and kicked Demi in the stomach, knocking her aside.

"But it looks like I'll have to settle for you five instead." Tenaya said spinning out of the hold Dillon, Flynn and Ziggy had put her in. She growled and jumped at Scott as he tried to help Demi, but was deflected as Summer joined the battle. "So, the older sister decided to join the battle."

Summer ignored her. "You dice with death when you target my sister!" she said, transforming her blaster into a sword. "Nitro sword!"

"Let's dance!" Tenaya smirked.

Demi winced as Scott helped her sit up. "You OK?" he asked.

"Why do I always get in the stomach?" Demi complained.

"I dunno." Scott said, shaking his head. "You sure you're alright?"

Demi nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Let's just go help Summer."

"I don't think she needs help." Flynn said, as he, Dillon and Ziggy regrouped with her and Scott. "We should put you on the front line more often, Demi. Summer seems to go all out when you're in danger."

Demi pouted. "You're mean!" she cried, submerging herself further into Scott's embrace. "He's mean!" she murmured.

Scott chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry," he said. "We won't use you as bait."

"Thank you." Demi smiled.

"Hold it right there." Summer yelled, holding Tenaya at blaster point. "Don't move."

Tenaya growled and pushed herself to her feet, despite Summer telling her otherwise. "I hope you've said your goodbyes to your sister," she spat, "and told your parents not to wait up."

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked, confused. However the glint in Tenaya's shield. Summer gasped and looked down to find Tenaya's left hand missing. Spinning around the yellow Ranger ducked and blasted the hand which had crawled out from behind a trash can and pointed a nitro blaster at her.

"Aw, drat!" Tenaya complained as her hand sparked and shattered.

Turning back to Tenaya, Summer blasted her again, knocking the human attack bot off of her feet.

"You need some new upgrades." Summer said, smirking at the defeat.

Tenaya growled and got up, glaring at Summer. "You're too late, Rangers," she said, as the others regrouped around the yellow Ranger. "I already got what I came for. Behold the key to your destruction - The Black Di -" she cut off as she snapped open the box in her hand, revealing its depth's to be empty.

"Whoops." Demi smirked.

"Aw, double-drat!" Tenaya whined, before turning and stalking away.

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

"Summer, honey."

"All we're asking is that you make good on our agreement." Claire said, as Summer paced back and forth the garage.

Demi frowned from her place at the kitchen table. It was late afternoon, Niamh had come home from school during the battle against Tenaya and was sitting in the living room, colouring in front of the TV.

"Now, you promised us that if we gave you some space, you'd do the right thing." Martin added. "No questions asked."

"Isn't that what you said?" Claire asked.

Summer pursed her lips and sighed.

"That's enough!" Dillon shouted, slamming his fists down onto the kitchen table. He hadn't been a fan of the Landsdown's from the moments he had set eyes on them earlier that morning. Not only had they completely shunned their youngest daughter, but they were now trying to force their eldest into doing something she clearly didn't want to do.

"Dillon!" Scott said, grabbing the black Ranger and stopping him from taking another step away from the table. "That's Summer's family."

"I don't care who they are." Dillon said, shrugging out of his leader's hold. "No one comes in here and tells Summer what to do."

Demi smiled lightly at Dillon's protectiveness.

"Listen, that's between her and them." Scott said, trying to calm the black Ranger down. "If she's promised them that she'll, I don't know go to school or, go back home or -"

"Get married?" Summer suggested.

"Right. Wait, what?" Scott asked, as he realized it was Summer who had spoken. He frowned and turned the yellow Ranger.

Demi stared, wide-eyed at her sister. "You promised them you'd get married?" she asked.

"Yes." Summer nodded.

"You see, December," Claire said, smugly. "Unlike yourself, Summer actually cares about where she comes from."

Demi clenched her hands into fists. "My name is Demi! D-E-M-I! Demi!" she growled.

"Honey," Claire said, turning her attention away from her youngest daughter. "I'm sorry."

"But it's time you remembered who you really are." Martin nodded, holding up the Landsdown black diamond. The same one that Tenaya was trying to steal.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **What did you think?

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday 12th June, 2013 at 04:01am**


	10. Chapter 9: Ranger Yellow Part II

**Author's Note** Apologies for the delay. Blame Teen Wolf.

**Dedications:** Big thank you to the following: **zaqn123** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Chapter Nine: Ranger Yellow Part 2**

_I don't own Power Rangers RPM. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation._

* * *

**Title:** Corinth's Black Sheep

**Summary:** My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short. For years my parents have wanted me to be like my older sister. When the Venjix virus is unleashed they may just get their wish... just not in the way they'd expect.

* * *

Scott stopped pacing the kitchen and looked at Michael; the bodyguard was fussing over Todd, who was still injured from his unfortunate collision with a blow-torch (curtsy of Tenaya 7).

"So, let me get this straight," he said. "Summer promised her parents she'd get married?"

"Yes," nodded Michael. "But only if they'd leave her alone for one year. Forgetting that she's one of the heirs to the fabulous Landsdown fortune, and let her live life like a normal girl."

"Here's what I don't get," said Dillon, coming into the conversation. "Why on Earth would you agree to marry some stiff take your Mom and Dad picked out for you?"

"Summer and Demi have to marry a rich guy," said Flynn. "It's what rich people do."

Michael scoffed and looked up at the blue Ranger. "I can't see Demi allowing her parents to force her into marrying someone she doesn't want too, Flynn," he said. "Can you?"

"No, not really." Flynn said, after a second thought. "What's the deal with Demi and her parents, anyway?"

"Demi's the Landsdown Black Sheep." Michael answered, turning back to Todd. "She hates the idea that she's the heir to Landsdown fortune, she hates the idea of being super rich and super popular, she hates the idea that she can't be a normal girl, she hates the idea of her name being everywhere and everyone knowing who she is."

Scott frowned. "But she _is_ a normal girl. No one knows she's a Landsdown." He pointed out.

Michael smirked and nodded at the red Ranger. "Perks of being a Black Sheep," he said. "After Demi took up street dancing, Martin and Claire realized that they couldn't control her anymore, they started cutting her out of their lives. If anyone asked, Martin and Claire Landsdown had a daughter called Summer."

"Ouch." Ziggy winced.

"Demi doesn't care." Michael said, shrugging. "She loves her sister, and she knows that Summer loves her. And besides, she doesn't need her parents to have a family."

"Who is Summer supposed to be marrying?" Flynn asked.

"Chas Winchester IV." Michael answered, much to the Rangers amusement.

"Chas?" Scott and Dillon sniggered.

"Aren't the Winchesters more loaded than Summer's family?" Ziggy asked.

Michael nodded.

"And Chas is the heir to their entire fortune!" Ziggy grumbled. "So, wait, he's rich now and he's gonna get even richer?"

"Yep." Michael answered.

"OK. There is something seriously wrong with this picture."

"What's up, Flynn?" Michael asked, noticing the distant look on the blue Ranger's face.

Flynn shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just thinking..." he said.

"About?" Dillon asked.

"That there is nothing I love better than a proper wedding reception."

Scott, Michael and Dillon scoffed, exchanged looks and shook their heads.

"Don't get your hopes up, Flynn," said Michael. "If I know Demi and Summer as well as I _know_ I do. They're in the Ranger lab plotting a way to stop this wedding before it's even begun."

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

"Can't you explain to your parents that you'd have to give up fighting Venjix to get married?" Dr. K asked. Mr. and Mrs. Landsdown had already left the garage after dropping the bombshell on the Rangers about Summer's engagement; they had claimed to be meeting with the groom's parents in the central park where the rehearsal dinner was being held.

"Have you _met_ my parents?" Demi asked. "They don't care about the Venjix, they don't care about the end of the world, as long as they get what _they_ want, they're happy."

"Demi!" Summer scolded.

"What?" Demi asked, spinning around to face her sister. "It's the truth! Mom and Dad don't care about Project Ranger, Summer; they don't even care about us. They just want you to marry Chas so that they can get something out of it."

"What if -"

"No!" Demi said, covering her ears with her hands and shaking her head. "Don't say it! I don't want to hear it!"

"Demi..." Summer sighed, staring at her sister.

Demi started to walk away. "Lalalala..." she sang, attempting to block out her sister's voice. "I can't hear you! I'm not listening!"

Summer bit back a growl and stormed towards her younger sister. "Demi," she shouted, tugging the white Ranger's hands from the side of her head. "What if Mom and Dad are trying to make things right? You know, trying to reach out to us? Apologize for every misdeed they did in the past?"

Demi stared into her sister's face.

"What?" Summer sighed.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to determine who you are."

Summer rolled her eyes and offered her sister a pointed look.

"What? You're the one acting like our parents can change."

"People change!" Summer defended.

"Yeah, not Mom and Dad." Demi replied. "They didn't even come looking for us when the Venjix attacked. Or do you need reminding about the tragic loss we both had to endure that day?"

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

_"I have money!" Summer yelled as she stumbled through the waste. Her friends had abandoned her, and left her to follow the trail of the rescue vans, their tracks were quickly disappearing as the sand blew up around her. "I have money! Please! I can get more! Is anyone there?!"_

_The ground exploded, knocking her to the floor._

_With a panicked scream, Summer cowered as more and more explosions erupted around her. It was like a minefield._

_Beep. Beep._

_Looking up, Summer sighed in relief as a van drove towards her. From first glance she didn't give much thought to what type it was, or who was inside, but once she had stopped the vehicle and saw it was her butler Andrews, she felt even safer, but disgusted with the idea of traveling in a run-down ice-cream truck._

_"Forgive the delay, Miss. Summer." Andrews said. "The Venjix virus bombed the limo."_

_"Oh, Andrews." Summer laughed._

_"Come, Miss. Summer." Andrew said, holding out his hand for the blonde. "I have to get you to Corinth City before the shields are raised. Your parents are already there."_

_"What about Demi?" Summer asked._

_"I am not sure, Miss. Summer," said Andrews. "But I am sure that Michael is taking good care of her, wherever she is."_

_Summer sighed. She knew that Michael would do everything within his power to protect Demi and get her to Corinth before the shields were raised. "Andrews, I don't think I can be seen riding in anything this aggressively hideous."_

_"Yes, Miss. Summer. Of course, Miss Summer." Andrews nodded. "I'll stick to the side roads, away from prying eyes."_

_Summer laughed and made to get into the van, she paused and turned back to the items she had dropped. Kneeling down she picked up the Landsdown diamond and then climbed into the back of Ice-cream van._

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

After patching up Todd, Michael picked up the morning newspaper and inspected the front page. There wasn't relatively anything good to read in the paper, especially since they were living in a dome and everyone pretty much knew everyone else's business, but it was the fact that the front page was plastered with pictures of Summer and Chas that had caught the bodyguards attention.

"Oh no." Michael muttered, turning to the Ranger lab. Scott had taken the guys out to complete some training exercises, while Demi and Summer had yet to leave the Ranger lab. Michael could only assume that their planning was going badly, or they would have finished by now. With one final glance at his daughter, who was watching cartoons with Todd, Michael made his way into the Ranger lab and held up the paper. "Hate to interrupt, but you may want to see this."

He handed the paper to Demi.

"Ranger Yellow betrothed to Chas Winchester IV." Demi read, looking up at her sister. "They don't waste any time, do they?"

"What are we going to do?" Summer asked, taking the newspaper and skimming through the article.

Michael shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. "I stopped working for your parents the year we came to Corinth."

"You did?" Demi asked. "But, I thought you still worked for them? I mean, you're still my bodyguard."

"Nope, now i'm just a friend."

Demi frowned. "Huh..." she murmured, before shrugging and turning to Summer. "We have to talk to them..."

"But you said that they can't change." Summer pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," said Demi. "But Dr. K is right. We can't afford to lose you as yellow Ranger, Summer; this team will fall apart if we lose you now. The rest of the world is more important than some stupid wedding."

"Yes, I know." Summer said. "But -"

"Demi is right, Summer," said Michael. "No one life is more important than another. You're parents need to know that. I know what you're thinking, 'it is easier said than done to convince my parents that the others need me.' right?"

Summer nodded and Demi looked impressed.

"But you're parents _do_ care about you." Michael continued. "Make them realize that you are doing this _for_ them. You're still their little girl, you're just growing up. You're becoming -"

"December."

Demi blinked and turned to her sister. "Huh? What... how did I get pulled into this?" she asked.

"Last year, during the Venjix attack, Andrew died trying to save me. I asked why he had come back to save me, why he didn't just let me die out in the waste and save himself, and he said that he couldn't because he was still waiting." Summer explained.

"Waiting for what?"

"Me."

Demi continued to look confused, but Michael was smiling and nodding.

"Both Andrews and I knew that there was a side of you that was just like Demi, Summer." Michael said. "You just hadn't discovered it yet. This past year, I've seen the change; you've become more dependent on your friends, more nurturing to other people, rather than just yourself. You've tapped into the December in you..."

"I'm still confused on what I have to do with any of this," said Demi.

Michael patted her shoulder. "I'll explain it to you later," he said. "First, you have to find your parents and convince them to give you that Diamond."

"And if we can't?" Summer asked.

"Then we'll find another way." Michael promised.

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

After wishing Summer luck as she left the Garage to find their parents, Demi turned to Michael.

"How's Todd?" she asked.

"He's getting better." Michael nodded. "But I still think he should see a vet."

"What if they put him down?"

"Is that really a bad thing?" Michael asked. "He's in pain, Dem; putting him down may be the only option we have."

"But you said he was getting better."

"I can only treat him for an outside wound. I have no idea what's going on internally, the vet can explain it in detail and then suggest possible actions to be taken."

Demi sighed and looked towards the sofa. "I don't want to lose him." She muttered.

"Demi, you've had him since you were a child," said Michael. "Dogs don't live forever. Sometimes, even when we don't want too, we have to let go. You can always buy a new pet."

"I don't want a new pet." Demi said, shaking her head. "I _want_ Todd."

Michael paused, looking surprised.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just..."

"Just what?" Demi pressed.

Michael smirked. "Summer has finally found the 'December' in her," he said. "And you just found the 'Summer' in you."

Demi glared as Michael walked away.

"I am not spoilt!" she yelled after him.

"No, but you want what you want," said Michael. "And, unfortunately, what you want is just something that you simply cannot have... at least not forever."

Demi sighed and shook her head. "I've lost too much," she said. "I can't lose Todd."

"You're not losing him," said Michael. "You're liberating him of his pain. He'll always be with you. We'll even bury him, so you'll always know where he is."

A stray tear leaked from Demi's eye as she realized that she was being forced to choose.

Michael wiped it away and kissed her head. "Only you can choose," he said, before walking away. He had to check in with Dr. K.

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

After Summer had returned to the garage, with her parents, she had learned that her entire family was broke and she and Demi were no longer the heirs to a fabulous fortune. Now, over a year ago she would have most likely cried if she had been told that she wasn't about to inherit anything from her parents, but now she didn't care about the money as much as she did her parents' lives.

"They won't give me the diamond until after the wedding." Summer complained, as she run her hands down the front of her dress. "Demi, stop looking at it as if it's going to bite you."

"But it's the same one Caty is wearing." Demi complained. "And it's _pink_!"

"Then choose another one."

Demi grumbled and put the bridesmaid dress back on the rack, and started to search for another one. "Do you know when the last time I wore a dress was?" she asked, pulling ruffled dress after ruffled dress aside as she searched for the right one.

"At your christening?" Summer asked, putting an earing into her lobe.

"Really?" Demi asked, sounding surprised. "I was going to say never, but considering I can't remember my christening, I guess it's the same thing."

Summer shook her head and checked herself into mirror. "What do you think?" she asked, standing up and spinning around.

"Beautiful." Demi nodded. "Now help _me_!"

"I thought you didn't want this wedding to happen in the first place?" Summer asked, hurrying across the Ranger lab. "Why so eager to get into a dress?"

Demi shrugged. "Maybe because if this wedding is going to happen, which it seems like it is, I don't want to ruin it for you by arguing with Mom and Dad. Hey, maybe if I refuse to dress they'll cancel?"

"Or just remove you from the garage."

"I live here!" Demi protested. "They can't _remove_ me from my own home! Besides, Scott won't let them."

The doors opened and the red Ranger stepped inside, followed by Dillon. He heard his name being mentioned and frowned.

"I won't let who do what?" he asked, startling the two sisters and causing them to jump.

"You won't let my parents remove me from the Garage if I refuse to get dressed," said Demi.

"I thought dresses had to be worn at weddings?" Scott asked.

Demi shrugged. "That's if you want to exquisite," she said. "If you want casual then you can wear what you want."

"Is that how you picture your wedding, Demi? Casual?" Dillon asked.

"Probably." Demi said.

"Not if Mom and Dad get their own way... again." Summer grumbled, picking a bridesmaid dress for her sister. It wasn't pink, but it also wasn't white. Summer knew that was partly the reason Demi didn't want to get dressed, she had to wear a dress that clashed with her Ranger colour scheme.

All the Rangers, save for Demi and Summer were wearing something that represented their Ranger colours, but the girls were forced to change it up due to the circumstances.

"Here," said the yellow Ranger. "Go try this on."

Demi took the dress and disappeared behind a shade to change, while Summer turned to Scott and Dillon.

"I know what you're going to say," she said. "But these are my parents."

"Parents who are blackmailing you into marrying this guy so we can keep the diamond away from Venjix." Dillon said, angrily.

"He's got a point." Demi called from behind the shade.

"You stay out of it!" Summer called back.

"I'm just saying he's got a point." Demi said, wiggling out of her shorts and t-shirt, and then stepping into her dress. She pulled it up and held it while trying to reach behind her to zip it up.

"Just back off, all right?" Scott said, turning the black Ranger. "This is between Summer and her parents."

"And I suppose you know what that's like." Dillon shot back.

"Yeah, and I suppose you don't." Scott retorted, angrily.

Demi rolled her eyes at the fighting and stuck her head out from behind the shade. "Hey, I hate to break up the dance, but can I get a little help?" she asked.

"What's the matter?" Summer asked.

"I can't hold the dress up and do the zip at the same time." Demi whined.

Summer sighed and nodded. "Yeah, i'm coming..." she said. "But she's right," she added, turning back to Scott and Dillon. "Save your little dance for the reception."

"Who says we'll make it that far?" Dillon muttered.

"I'm pretty sure 'i'm coming' means that you are on your way," shouted Demi. "But yet no one is helping me and you three are standing around talking. Hurry up before I change my mind about wearing a dress."

"Michael was right, Dem," said Summer. "You are discovering the 'Summer' in you."

"Shut up, December!" Demi mocked.

Summer smirked and shook her head. "Scott, could you help her for me? I still have to do my make-up."

"Sure." Scott nodded, disappearing behind the shade to help Demi with her dress.

Meanwhile Dillon stared at Summer. "You look beautiful," he said, in a whisper.

"Thanks." Summer said, a light blush creeping over her cheeks.

Demi pretended to gag behind the shade as she listened to her sister and Dillon flirt. Scott chuckled as he zipped up her dress, while Demi held her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't get caught.

"If anyone should be getting married it is them too," said Demi.

"That would explain why he's looking a little more green than black." Scott pointed out.

Demi smiled and nodded, as she let go of her hair. It fell around her shoulders, while Demi run her fingers through it to work out the kinks. "Thanks..." she said, looking up at her leader, "for helping me. If I had waited for Summer, I'd be here all day."

"And that would have been a bad thing?" Scott inquired.

"Depends," said Demi. "If Summer is going to get married, I want to be there to support her, and show Chas that I'm not amused with the choice of husband for my sister. But i'm not crazily happy that I have to wear a dress, either."

Scott allowed his eyes to sweep over Demi and take in every inch of the dress.

"Well, I think you look beautiful," he complimented her.

Demi turned as red as her dress and ducked her head so he wouldn't see. "Thanks," she mumbled, imaging that this must have been how Summer had felt with Dillon had complimented her.

"Hate to interrupt," said Summer, appearing behind her sister and dragging her out from behind the shade. Scott followed. "But we have a problem."

"Worse than me in a dress?"

"Yeah, way worse."

Demi exchanged a look with Scott and shrugged. "Spare us the drum roll," she said.

"Look," said Summer, pointing at the monitors. "Notice anything out of the ordinary."

"Other than the garage looks like it has been trashed and is filled with numerous people who shouldn't be here, no." Demi said, shaking her head.

Summer sighed and rewound the tape, zooming in on the buffet table. "What about now?" she asked, freezing the security tape on the cake.

Demi frowned and took a closer look. Her eyes roamed over the cake and down to the cylinder beneath it. "Is that -?" she murmured, realizing what her sister was getting at. "But then that means -?"

"Tenaya 7 is here." Summer nodded.

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

Music started to play as the bride stepped out from behind the doors, wearing a beautiful floor-length dress and a veil that covered her face. She took her father's arm and allowed him to escort her down the aisle, if only he knew that he was leading his youngest daughter to her doom, rather than his eldest, it might have made him proud.

Chas smirked from his position at the front of the crowd and Demi rolled her eyes at the confidence he had, unfortunately she knew that he lacked a lot of qualities, confidence was definitely one of them. The only thing Chas actually had was vanity as he spent most of the time looking at himself in the mirror.

Mrs. Winchester smiled in admiration as Mr. Landsdown and her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law reached the edge of the aisle. The bride stepped up onto the stage and stood beside Chas, who sheathed his sword after checking his reflection in the blade.

"Before we begin the celebration of the marriage vows," Mr. Landsdown said, facing the crowd. "I would also like to invite you to join me in celebrating the return to us of our daughter. I'm pleased to announce the old Summer is back, and she's here to stay."

Mrs. Landsdown smiled and clapped along with Summer's supposed-to-be-best-friend, Caty and the Winchesters. Meanwhile, the Rangers looked sullen at the idea of losing one of their own.

"Sir," said Scott, clearing his throat as he stood. "Before we welcome back to the old Summer, I'd just like to talk to you about the new one."

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

_"__**May day! This is Eagle 2. I'm down. Sending through my coordinates now."**_

_Summer smiled as she took the champagne class from a soldier. She was sitting with her parents just inside the gates of Corinth, she had yet to ask if her parents had seen Demi or Michael, but she would eventually, knowing how her parents felt about Demi's rebellion against the family name made Summer nervous about their reaction to her little sister._

_Would they care if Demi made it to Corinth or not?_

_"Where is he?" Summer asked._

_"He's too far out for us to help." A soldier answered. "We're about to seal up the city. There's nothing we can do."_

_Summer felt her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage. She had promised Andrews that she would change, become a better person, and what better way to do that than to save an innocents life from dying in the waste? Andrews had given his life so she could survive, and if she could save anyone, other than Demi, she could save a soldier. It is what Andrews would have wanted, right?_

_Putting down her champagne glass, Summer hurried off to change from her dress into a rescue uniform; she then grabbed an abandoned bike and revved the engine, catching the attention of her parents._

_"Summer, honey!" Claire shouted, racing out to stop her eldest. "You're not actually going out there to rescue a pilot?"_

_"Why are you doing this?" Martin asked. "You're a Landsdown. You don't help people."_

_"I do now." Summer said, ripping the diamond from around her neck. She then pulled down her visor and took off on the bike, leaving her parents to watch her go._

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

"That was the day she gave this to me." Martin said, holding up the Landsdown diamond.

"What a coincidence." Tenaya 7 shouted, as she jumped over the buffet table and knocked each of the Rangers to the floor, before snatching the diamond from Martin's hand. "Today's the day I'm going to take it from you." She twisted his arm and then threw him towards his wife, while Chas hide behind his soon-to-be-wife.

Demi shrugged him off and moved closer towards Tenaya. If she could get within striking distance she could take out the human attack bot and get the Diamond before any harm came to anyone else.

The doors crashed open as an army of Grinders infiltrated the garage, holding each of the guests at laser point.

"The Landsdown diamond is ours." Tenaya smirked. "And now your city is doomed to the ashes of extinction." She smiled at the bride. "Oh, by the way, love the dress, Ranger Yellow."

She ripped off the veil to reveal that it was Ranger Yellow underneath, but white instead.

"Thanks." Demi smirked. "You could say I look positively radiant."

"Ranger White?" Tenaya cried. Her disbelief was shared with everyone else, especially Scott and the other Rangers, who had expected Summer to be beneath the veil. "But if you are here then where is -?" she cut off and looked up, ducking just in time as Summer sailed over her head.

"No caterer would put the cake next to a recycled motor-oil bin." Summer said, pointing out the flaw in Tenaya's plan.

Demi smirked. "I hate this lifestyle," she nodded. "But even I know that!"

Tenaya screamed and run at the girls. Demi and Summer broke apart, allowing Tenaya to rush right through them and into Chas; the poor husband-to-be fell backwards and landed hard on the floor on the otherside of the stage.

Demi giggled and rushed forward to pinch his sword. "Thanks for your help," she said, spinning around and spearing it at the Grinders that rushed at her. They took aim with their blasters, but Demi was able to block the attacks, before tossing the sword through the air at Summer to use against Tenaya, while she took out the rest of the Grinders.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers, save for Flynn, were having an easy time taking out the Grinders - will Dillon wrecking as much of the wedding props as he could, - while the blue Ranger attempted to save the cake and avoid public humiliation as the Grinders grabbed at his kilt.

Tenaya growled and pulled herself across the floor towards the Landsdown diamond. She had dropped it after colliding with the imbecile that was supposed to be Ranger Yellow's new husband. She reached to grab the chain but snarled as it was picked up by someone else, she snarled as she looked up to see it was the white Ranger.

"You do not want to get between me and anything that's big and sparkles." Tenaya threatened.

Demi held the diamond up further. "I'll take my chances," she shrugged, dropping the diamond and hissing as it cracked in two after hitting the floor then, using the heel of her shoes, she crushed it into a find powder. "Ooh. Sorry, Tenaya, but unless you're a Landsdown, you don't get the diamond, and neither does Venjix."

With a shriek of anger, Tenaya rushed at Demi, but was interrupted by Summer.

"No one," said Summer, twisting Tenaya's wrist after she had caught it, and kicking her in the stomach. "Touches my sister."

Tenaya recoiled in pain and stumbled away from the two sisters. She glared at them, subconsciously counting her chances of taking them both out, but as the other Rangers finished with the Grinders and re-grouped behind their team-mates, the attack bot realized her chances were slim.

"This isn't over, Ranger White." Tenaya threatened.

"When is it not?" Demi asked, rolling her eyes.

Tenaya curled her hands into fists as she stood. "You'll suffer for ruining my masters plans," she added, before walking away, kicking the destroyed camera bot aside as she fled.

"Coward." Demi muttered, before turning to Summer. "Can I take the dress off now?"

Summer laughed and draped her arm around her sister. "Yeah. But not here." She teased.

**~*Ranger Yellow*~**

"Kung fu, swordplay -" Mrs. Winchester listed as she followed Martin and Claire Landsdown through the garage. "What kind of Landsdown is that daughter of yours?"

"She's a new kind," said Martin, squeezing Summer in a one-armed hug. "A better kind."

"The kind we're very proud of." Claire added, kissing her daughter's forehead. She then turned her eldest away and started out of the garage.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Winchester called after them. "You still have to go through with the wedding. We know about you. You're broke. You need our money."

Claire looked startled at the revelation of what her friend was saying, there had once been a time where she would have groveled to go back to her old lifestyle, but after seeing Summer in action today, she couldn't bring herself to take her daughter away from a life that she loved so much.

"You'll find that you are sadly mistaken," said Claire. "We don't need you or your money. We have everything we need... right here." She smiled at her husband and daughter.

Summer smiled at her parents, while Demi watched with a broken heart. She was so used to her parents ignoring her and pushing her aside, but after seeing the surprise on their faces yesterday when they had learned she was alive and safe was enough to make her think that they had changed, but obviously they hadn't.

They still viewed her as the Landsdown Black Sheep. She wasn't even worth introducing to their friends, even if their friends were people were forcing Summer to marry a vain and insecure idiot like Chas. Just once, Demi wanted to be noticed by her parents, noticed for the good person she had always been, maybe if she had found the 'Summer' in her earlier they'd have noticed her.

But then again, as Michael had said, Summer had just discovered the 'December' in her and that is what made her a good person. So why had their parents noticed the good person in Summer but not in Demi? Had they completely pushed her out of their lives and lied about her existence to the point where they didn't believe it themselves?

With a heavy sigh, Demi disappeared into the Ranger lab. She had thought she had done it without anyone noticing, but no sooner had the doors closed behind her did they open again, allowing Scott to follow her inside.

"Demi," he said, shaking his head. He had too had witnessed the whole exchange between Summer and her parents, and he couldn't help but wonder why Demi hadn't been a part of it.

Demi offered him a sad smile, and whispered -

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** If you don't review, I won't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So... Please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday 06th July, 2013 at 08:05pm**


	11. Chapter 10: Ranger Blue

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the outrageously late update. Trying to write them all out before I post anything, but it makes things easier of me, plus I can also plan other stories in advanced then too, and I am helping a friend with her story on another part of the site, and another friend needs editorial help on his Harry Potter story, anyway, here is Ranger Blue.

**Dedications:** Big thank you to the following: **DigimonPrincess, Neverland-Emerald-Wolf, myheadsinthegalaxy** and** Just2aw3s0me.**

**Chapter Ten: Ranger Blue**

_I don't own Power Rangers RPM. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation._

* * *

**Title:** Corinth's Black Sheep

**Summary: **My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short. For years my parents have wanted me to be like my older sister. When the Venjix virus is unleashed they may just get their wish... just not in the way they'd expect.

* * *

"... As promised, I will now open the floor to any and all questions regarding the Ranger bio series suits, vehicles and hardware." Dr. K said as she turned her back on the screens, it displayed several different pictures of the Rangers suits and Zords. "Anyone?" she asked, as none of the Rangers spoke or raised their hands. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

With a snap of her fingers, several hands rose into the air, with Ziggy raising two of his own. Dr. K smiled and pointed at Scott.

"What's with the eyes on our Zords?" Scott asked.

"What eyes?" Dr. K frowned looking back at the screen.

"What do you mean _what eyes_?" Scott asked. He pointed at the picture of his eagle Zord, where two big eyes were placed at the front. "Right there, the front of our Zords."

"They are not eyes." Dr. K sighed. "They're optical field scanning sensors for your cockpit's H.U.D display."

"Well, they look like... well, they look like..." Scott stammered.

"They look like eyes." Demi said, defending her friend. After a rather late night the previous evening she had been happy to just sleep through the meeting, but Michael bursting into her room and forcing her downstairs into the kitchen meant that sleeping was a no-go.

"Yeah." Ziggy nodded. "Big, googly, anime eyes."

"Next!" Dr. K yelled.

Demi whined and rubbed her ears as Scott re-took his seat.

As Scott sat down, Ziggy jumped up.

"OK, so sometimes, when I morph, I can't help but notice this gigantic explosion right behind me, for no apparent reason."

Dr. K cocked her head to the side and stared at the green Ranger as if he had just landed from another planet, far, far away.

"I assume you're referring to the residual energy runoffs that are sometimes necessary to clear the suits bio field channels during the morph." Dr. K pointed to the screen as a picture of Ziggy morphing appeared.

"I'm referring to the six-story-high fireballs - like that one right there!" Ziggy exclaimed, pointing at the giant explosion on the screen. "Now, could that happen to me in the kitchen or something?"

Dr. K rolled her eyes and looked to Michael, desperately needing a save.

"C'mon, guys," said the bodyguard. "Does anyone have a realistic question that needs to be asked? Demi, how about you?"

"Um..." said Demi, looking thoughtful. "Nope. I'm good. It's much more interesting watching these guys' crash and burn."

Michael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine," he said, looking at the rest of the Rangers. "Flynn, what about you? Do you have a question?"

"Yeah. When we morph, is it absolutely 100% necessary that we scream, 'RPM, GET IN GEAR,' at the top of our lungs?" the blue Ranger asked.

"Uh, that's a very good point." Ziggy agreed. "Some of us out there are trying to impress chicks."

Demi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You've got a long way to go before that happens," she muttered, loud enough for the others to hear her.

Dillon and Scott smothered their amusement under the wicked glare from Dr. K and Michael, while Summer nudged Demi in the ribs with her elbow, and Ziggy shot the white Ranger a loathsome look.

"The vocal call out is a voice-recognition safety and security measure." Dr. K explained, patiently, although she felt the desired need to hit each of the Rangers over the head.

"Well, maybe we could have a bit of a change." Flynn suggested.

"A change?" Dr. K challenged.

"Uh, like, um..." Flynn stammered. "'Rangers to the Rescue,' or, um, 'Ranger Justice Unleashed'?"

"Just is an abstract ideological concept." Dr. K pointed out. "We deal with tangible realities, not justice. You want justice? Then read a comic book."

At her words, Flynn chewed the inside of his lower lip as his mind faded back to the time when he was back at home, reading a comic book at school.

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

_Ten-year-old Flynn McAllister grinned as he flipped through the pages of his comic book __**Rebel Justice Unleashed, Volume two**__, it was obvious that it was his all-time favourite because the book was worn and torn from the number of times it had been used. Mid-way through reading, Flynn heard the voice of a little girl begging for something to be returned to her. He put the comic down and looked over his shoulder where he spotted two bigger boys holding a pink lunch box over the head of a small blonde._

_With a frown, Flynn put down his comic book and wandered over to help._

_"You better do what she says," he said. He had always wanted to be like the heroes in his comics, now he was going to get his chance. "After all, she did say the magic words."_

_After that Flynn found himself on his stomach in the grass, the bully was kneeling on his back and pinning his arm behind him while the rest of the children formed a tight circle around them chanting 'fight' over and over again._

_Finally, the bully let go and walked way._

_Flynn groaned and rolled over, he smiled at the blonde girl that he had tried to help. "You're welcome, lass," he said, but immediately regretted his decision to play her hero as she dumped her lunch all over him._

_When he got home that afternoon, Flynn wasn't at all surprised to find out that his father had learned about the fight at school. He should have guessed that the teachers would've called ahead and told his father what had happened, now he just had to sit back and take his father's lecture, like always._

_"Flynn, my boy," the older man started. "What were ya thinking?"_

_"I was thinking I could help," answered Flynn. He was clutching his comic book to his chest._

_"And look what that got you - two weeks' suspension," said his father. "No good deed goes unpunished, Flynn, remember that."_

_Flynn lowered his head and looked down at his comic book, before it was ripped away from him by his father._

_"You think you're one of these superheroes out of one of your silly comics?" he asked, throwing it into the trashcan. "What are you going to do with your life, son? Dance around in silly-coloured tights? Trust me, son, there's no such thing as superheroes."_

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

Back in the present, Flynn snapped to attention as the sound of the monitors blared loudly throughout the garage. He shook himself and looked around as the voices of his friends shouted at one another from all over the room.

Summer and Demi were at the computers, while Dillon, Ziggy and Scott were heading for the doors.

"It's a shield breach," called Summer.

"Industrial district, zone seven." Demi added.

"Let's go!" Scott shouted, heading out of the garage door.

Summer and Demi followed after him, along with Dillon and Ziggy, while Flynn shook his head in confusion and scrambled after them.

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

"Let's make this snappy, can we?" Tenaya barked at Crunch, Shifter and the Grinders. "For once it would be nice to get this done before you-know-who shows up."

"Sorry, Tenaya," shouted Scott. "You're too late."

Tenaya sighed and raised her hand to signal the Grinders forward. "Attack!" she shouted as, with a whirr of energy, the robotic foot soldiers rushed in to intercept the Rangers.

Without even morphing, the Rangers made easy work of the Grinders, before facing off against the three Generals.

"Ready?" Scott asked.

"Ready!"

"RPM, Get in Gear!"

After morphing all Rangers, save for Ziggy, rushed forward to face their next threat, while the green Ranger pointed at the fireball that had just disappeared from behind him. "There, did you see that? That explosion! I'm telling you - that was just a _little_ one."

"Ziggy, look out!"

"Huh?" the green Ranger murmured looking up, he squeaked and ducked as Tenaya aimed a high kick for his head. "Was that really necessary?" he asked, before grunting as she caught him in the side and kicked him to a car.

"Actually, Rangers - and this feels _so_ good to say," smirked Tenaya, as she grabbed Ziggy's shoulder and flipped him over. "_You_ are the ones who are too late."

She looked up as the Attack Bot she had brought with her grew massive.

"Whoa," said Demi, stumbling into Scott as the ground rocked beneath her feet. "But we did even destroy it first!"

"We don't have time to figure it out," said Scott. "We got to stop it."

"From doing what?" Summer asked, confusedly.

Scott shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "From doing whatever it is it's supposed to do."

"Uh, OK, not the face," said Ziggy, forgetting that he had a helmet to protect his head from attacks.

Tenaya ignored him and pulled him up by the shoulder. "I love Rangers," she smirked, "so determined, so heroic, and they come in all sizes, shapes, and colours, too." She pulled him forward and then shoved him backwards, knocking him off of his feet and onto his back.

Ziggy tried to get up but was knocked back down as General Shifter slammed his axe down onto him; the green Ranger protected himself by crossing his arms over his face and holding the axe up in the air. "Time out!" he called, but no one listened to him.

With Ziggy busy with Shifter, Flynn rushed in to cover him with Tenaya. He grabbed her wrists, but she retaliated by twisting out of his grasp and grabbing his own.

"Red is the perfect one," said Tenaya, listening the occupational status that she thought fit each of the Rangers personalities. "Black is the brooding bad boy, Green is the clown, Yellow is the supportive one, and White, well, she's the heart..." she paused and smirked. "So what are _you_ supposed to be?"

Flynn hesitated, before throwing Tenaya away in anger. "I'm Scottish," he growled, engaging her once again in battle. They were evenly matched, both avoiding blows and countering attacks.

Demi gasped as she fought her way through a group of Grinders. She was fighting back-to-back with Summer when Ziggy had come flying towards them, taking out half of their foot soldiers in the process.

"Ziggy!" Summer called looking around to see he had been fighting Shifter. "Demi, can you handle these clowns?"

"Which clown?" Demi asked. "The robotic idiots surrounding us, or the one that just nearly took us out?"

Summer shook her head and drew her blaster. "Engine cell, active!" she slipped it into her blaster and turned it into her Nitro sword. "Play nice," she added to her sister, before running off to meet Shifter head on.

"I can't!" Demi called. "If I play nice, I get toasted."

But Summer didn't hear Demi, instead she was more focused on fighting the big general in front of her. Recovering quickly, Ziggy jumped to his feet and looked around.

"Oi, pretty boy!" Demi shouted, catching the green Ranger's attention. "Want to make yourself useful? Fight these losers so I can help Scott!"

"Yeah, right, my thoughts exactly." Ziggy nodded changing his blaster into a Nitro sword. He swept it over Demi's head, missing her by centimeters, and replacing her with the Grinders, as she run off, transforming her own blaster into a sword, and intercepting Crunch who was battling Scott.

Demi grimaced as she looked up into the hunk of metal. "What are you supposed to be?" she asked, trying to kick him away.

"You're worst nightmare!" Crunch growled, bearing down upon her.

Demi strained under the pressure of holding him back with her sword. "You need to lay off the nuts and bolts," she said. "You're heavy!"

Crunch snarled and swept his staff through the air, he aimed it at Demi's feet and flipped her, before kicking her in the stomach and sending her crashing into some stacked crates.

"Demi!" Scott exclaimed, running over her to help. "Are you OK?"

"He's going to pay for that!" Demi yelled.

Scott smirked and held out his hand. "Double team?" he asked.

"Let's get him!" Demi nodded, taking his hand.

Tenaya grumbled as she hit the ground, and then rolled back to her knees. She took aim at the blue Ranger and fired two blasts at him. They never hit as Dillon rolled in front of his friend and activated his invincibility shield to protect both himself and Flynn.

When the shield had disappeared, Dillon took his chance with the attack bot. Dillon blocked each of Tenaya's hits, before grabbing her arm and holding her at bay. "Energy locked," he called to Flynn. "Need recharge time!"

"I can give you 10 seconds," said Flynn.

"All I need." Dillon nodded.

"Activating Time Freeze Burst!" Flynn yelled hitting his morpher. A white grid covered his suit, as electrical bursts of energy ripped over him. Flynn frowned as he watched his friends continue to fight, but found that he couldn't move a muscle.

"_Rangers, i'm showing a primary suit malfunction in series blue,_" said Dr. K. "_My instruments are showing a time-freeze reversal loop. Rangers, can you confirm?_"

"Flynn, you OK?" Summer called, as she tried to keep Shifter at bay. Ziggy, who had been left alone by the Grinders run forward to intercept those that were targeting Flynn now that he was having problems.

Demi jumped over Crunch's staff and turned to look at her friend. "Flynn, talk to me!" she called, ducking as Crunch came at her again.

"Come on!" Flynn cried, trying to demobilize himself again.

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

_"Talk to me, Flynn," said Flynn's father as his son, now graduated from high school, walked into the small garage. "Now that you've finished up with school, what are you planning on doing with your life?"_

_"I just want to help people," said Flynn with a smile._

_"Oh, yes. Helping people, is it?" laughed his father. "By doing what exactly?"_

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

_"Flynn McAllister, Police Officer."_

_Flynn was dressed his police uniform and escorting a young man out of a building, while the chief blew his whistle and run after him. "Flynn, you can't arrest him, he's the Mayor's son!" he said. "Look, it doesn't matter what he's done. They'll have your job."_

_The mayor's son smirked and reached out to pat Flynn on the shoulder, but the future blue Ranger caught his arm and slapped a handcuff over his wrist._

_The chief of Police ripped off his badge._

_"You're fired!"_

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

_"So, the Police force didn't work out. Maybe a fireman?"_

_"McAllister, the chief wants you to kill the hose!" shouted another fireman over the radio. He was standing in the middle of a small cul-de-sac, spraying the flats ahead of him with water. "You're causing water damage to the entire block."_

_"Water damage?" Flynn repeated. "There are lives at state here, man."_

_He reached into his jacket and pulled out a bag filled with water, as a small goldfish swam in circles. An elderly woman gave an overjoyed cry and rushed forward to claim her pets, while Flynn turned back to the radio._

_"Sorry, mate, the Chief wants to see you right now."_

_"Well, he's gonna have to wait," said Flynn. "I'm going back for the plants."_

_Unfortunately, when he returned the firehouse that afternoon, he was fired._

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

_"Flynn McAllister, international aid volunteer."_

_This time Flynn was dressed in drab and standing over his team leader, who was packing away his bags and breaking the news to Flynn. "Flynn, the central office is ordering us to evacuate immediately," he said. "Troops are raiding villages up and down the river."_

_"Yeah, and what about them?" Flynn asked, gesturing to the indigenous tribe of the land. "They can't just evacuate. They __**live**__ here."_

_"Flynn, you know the rules." His leader warned. "We can interfere in the affairs of the local people."_

_"Interfere in the local affairs?" Flynn repeated. "Are you daft, man? We just built an organic tennis-racket factory in the middle of __**their **__village!"_

_"And the factory will provide organic tennis rackets for the... the underprivileged indigenous people of this region. For generations to come. What more can we do?" he asked Flynn. He returned to the car, closed the door and drove away, leaving Flynn with the local tribesmen._

_Later that afternoon, Flynn stood with the local tribesmen on the hill overlooking the river. They had blue face paint smudged across their cheeks, and were rendering tennis rackets threateningly at the imposing forces._

_"It's a good day to die, eh, boys?" Flynn asked._

_The tribesmen cheered and then charged with their organic tennis rackets._

_And, once again, Flynn was out of the job._

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

_Flynn stared dismally at the release papers of his three previous jobs. He was back in his father's garage waiting for the impending lecture that he knew was to come. But first he had something to say and, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew his father needed to hear it._

_"I guess you were right, dad," sighed Flynn. "No good deed goes unpunished."_

_Flynn's father looked up, but before he could say anything there was a loud crash, followed by an explosion that rocked the whole garage from outside._

_"What in the world, Flynn?" his father asked, grabbing onto the work shelf to balance himself, as more and more sonic booms echoed from outside and the ground continued to rock._

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

"Flynn!" Scott yelled, as he and Demi continued to fight of Crunch. "Flynn, come on! Flynn!"

Summer cried out as Shifter hit her across the stomach with his staff and knocked her into Dillon, who had rushed forward to cover her. She was quickly followed by Demi and Scott, while Ziggy, who was the only Ranger still standing, tried to cover Flynn as much as possible.

"Flynn!" said Demi, jumping to her feet. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly. "He's not responding!" she told the others who had each got back to their feet and continued to fight.

"Fall back!" Scott ordered. "Focus on protecting blue!"

While five out of six rangers closed in around Flynn, Dillon rushed forward to meet Tenaya in hand-to-hand combat. The human attack bot made easy prey of him and discarded him like a rag doll.

"A touching display of teamwork," sneered Tenaya. "But you just gave me and my attack bot time to make our dramatic exit."

"Leaving so soon?" Demi asked. "That hunk of junk didn't even do anything."

Tenaya growled at her, aimed her blaster, and fired several shots into the ground. A cloud of dust and debris blew up around the three generals, and when it cleared the Rangers saw that they were gone. Towering over the city, the attack bot also disappeared in a dust cloud. As soon as the enemy had disappeared, Flynn unfroze.

"My suit, what happened?" Flynn asked, looking down at his hands.

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

As soon as they got back to the base, Summer and Flynn walked into the lab to get an update on the series blue suit.

"It's probably the return of an energy-flow glitch," said Dr. K. "That plagued series blue during initial development."

"Series blue was plagued, was it?" Flynn asked. "_Now_ you tell me."

Summer smiled sympathetically and patted Flynn's shoulder. "What kind of glitch are we talking about?" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Dr. K said.

"You're not even giving us a chance to understand," said Summer.

Dr. K sighed and turned to the group of four behind her. "Very well. Due to the blue colour series time-field manipulation properties, many of the series' basic system elements exist in a fourth-dimensional field where time is suspended. Because time does not move forward on this plane of existence there is a build-up of runoff energy that can reverse the polarity in the electron field, channeled through the series blue suit during morph-cartridge-injection sequencing."

"OK, c-can we say that again but in layman's terms?" Flynn asked.

"That _was_ laymen's terms."

"No, that was computer speech," said Summer.

Dr. K glared at her.

Michael rolled his eyes and walked over. "Basically, what Dr. K is trying to say is until we've figured out a way to divert all excess energy runoffs, Series Ranger Blue is offline." He took Flynn's morpher from him and returned to the otherside of the room, he patted his daughter's head as he passed causing Niamh to giggle and look up at him.

"Hi, Daddy," she chirped.

"Wait, what?" Flynn asked. "Offline? With that thing still out there? What am I supposed to do, then?"

"Colour!" Niamh grinned jumping up. She slid out of her chair and run across to Flynn, pulling on his pant leg. "Colour me, please?"

Flynn sighed and scooped up the toddler.

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

_A school bus pulled up in the middle of Corinth city as Flynn and his father stepped off. He looked around and took in the desperation as people clung to one another, mothers hugged their children and wept over the ones that they had lost, some had lost husbands, others had lost their children and we're clinging onto the desperation that they were alive and had just become separated._

_One man, Flynn noticed, was helping people get inside the city perimeters while also asking questions about a young girl called Demi._

_"Documentation, please," a soldier asked._

_"Her name is Demi," said the man. "She's 5'5 with blonde hair and hazel eyes."_

_"How old is she?" asked a soldier._

_"Sixteen."_

_The soldier directed him towards a tent on the far side of the field. "All teenagers are being checked over in the medical tent," he explained. "Check there._

_"I already have," said the man. "She's not there."_

_"Michael! Michael!"_

_The man - Michael - turned around to face Flynn and his father, but Flynn noticed he wasn't looking __**at**__ them, but rather __**behind**__ them. He turned to see a wealthy looking family calling and waving. Michael sighed and approached them, although he did not seem too happy about it._

_"C'mon, Flynn," said Flynn's father. "Better get inside."_

_Flynn nodded, although he couldn't help but overhear Michael telling the wealthy couple that their daughters had yet to make it to the dome._

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

The doors opened and Demi and Scott walked inside.

"Well, do you guys want the good news or the bad news?" the white Ranger asked holding up a disc she and Scott had received from Colonel Truman.

"Bad news." Dr. K and Michael answered, while Flynn and the other Rangers settled for the good news.

"The good news is we figured out what Venjix actually wanted in that warehouse," said Scott as Demi handed the CD to Michael at the computer.

"The bad news is that it's what's _under_ the warehouse." Demi added, watching as her bodyguard fired up the machine. He inserted the disc to the drive and the screen flickered to life to show blueprints for the whole warehouse district.

"Two major seismic fault lines run under Corinth city," said Michael, reading the prints.

"Yeah." Demi nodded. "Venjix used the attack bot to drill into fault line one this morning, sucking out enough molten magma to power it up to an enormous size."

"If the attack bot were able to drill into the second fault line and deposit the lava there..." said Dr. K, shaking her head.

"Then it would throw off the pressure valves at the two faults." Scott nodded.

"Triggering a volcanic eruption big enough to destroy the entire city." Demi finished.

Michael sighed and activated the comms link between his system and the morphers of Dillon and Ziggy. "Guys, you're patrolling close what could be Venjix's next target."

"_Closer than you think, actually,_" said Dillon.

"_It's right on top of us!_"

Demi rolled her eyes. "Someone tell me why we let him become a ranger, again," she groaned. "He's not fearless, he's fearful!"

Michael shook his head and then looked to Summer and Scott. "You two better get out there," he said.

"On it," they both nodded, heading for the door.

"Dillon, Ziggy," said Michael once again into the comms link. "Maintain visual on the target. Summer and Scott are on the way."

"_Better hurry,_" came Dillon's response. "_It looks like that thing just found what it was looking for._"

"I'm down-morphing the croc-carrier to you now," said Michael, desperately. "If that attack bot succeeds in drilling to the fault line, Venjix will have won."

Demi covered her mouth with hand and shared a nervous look with Flynn, the blue Ranger was on pins as he paced back and forth behind the computer, while Dr. K and Michael worked to try and stop the attack bot. On the screen they monitored the energy blip that was the Valemax Megazord, while also watching out for Ziggy and Dillon's energy levels.

"Black and Green report," said Dr. K. "Is the attack bot still drilling?"

"_Uh, no,_" responded Dillon.

"_Yeah, only because he's too busy blasting us with a stream of molten-hot lava!_" shouted Ziggy.

"_Guys, Summer and I are arriving on the scene now._" Scott echoed over the comms link. "_RPM, Get in Gear!_"

Niamh looked around to see the red and yellow bio suits disappear. Leaving only white and blue behind.

"Look, they can't sequence the Megazord without me," said Flynn. "I've got to go and help them!"

"Your suit won't work without clearing the energy buildup." Dr. K answered. "Trust me - I built it."

"Trust you?" Demi repeated. "Why should we trust you when you don't trust us?"

"Do you want him to die?"

"He won't die!" protested Demi. "We're Power Rangers, we can't die!"

"Then listen to me," said Dr. K. "He cannot morph."

Demi growled and turned away from the good doctor, grabbed Niamh from Flynn and walked out of the lab, she had no desire to stick around and be yelled at by Dr. K for just voicing her opinions.

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

_Flynn stopped and turned to see the man known as Michael arguing with the wealthy couple about their daughters. It seemed that they didn't care about the girl Michael was looking for and were more worried about finding their eldest daughter, Flynn couldn't wrap his head around why they weren't concerned for both of their daughters, but before he had a chance to collect his thoughts Michael had informed the couple he had quit working for them a long time ago, and stormed away._

_"Sorry, mate," Michael said to Flynn's father as he bumped into him. But he also didn't stop to get a response, instead he continued on his way, muttering about finding Demi himself. He wasn't no more than a few feet away from Flynn when a soldier approached him and led him off towards the colonel._

_Flynn looked down at his feet. Michael had lost someone, someone who was close to him. She was only a teenager, and if she needed someone like Michael, who looked to be a sort of bodyguard, then she obviously couldn't defend herself. What if she had become lost in the waste? Separated from other groups that were fighting to get to safety?_

_As he was contemplating his thoughts, another voice, this time a woman, called out. She was searching for her daughter. Her name was Penny, and she was only five-years-old!_

_Flynn stopped walking, a notion that caused his father to also stop and turn._

_"Flynn, my boy?" his father asked._

_"I'm sorry, dad," said Flynn. He dropped his bag and run back to the bus that he had just got off. Thankfully the doors were open and he raced straight up the steps._

_"Flynn, no!" his father shouted after him._

_"It's just who I am!" Flynn called back. He closed the doors behind him, put the bus in gear and reversed out of the dome._

_He drove through the warzone, passing military men who were doing their hardest to hold off the Venjix drones and attack bots. He run into several grinders that had tried to take on the bus, fully knowing that there had to be people inside, but they grumbled as he gathered speed._

_Finally he made it to a gathering of people. He halted the bus and opened the doors, allowing them to pile on. As they took their seats, Flynn kept his eyes open for a sixteen-year-old blonde and a little girl. He didn't see either and his heart dropped at the idea of being too late for help either of them._

_As the last person, an older gentleman, took the last seat, Flynn looked around at them. "Any of you called Demi?" he asked. They shook their heads._

_Flynn sighed and turned back to the wheel. He was about to pull off again when he heard two small screams from somewhere out in the waste. Without thinking of the consequences, Flynn jumped to his feet and raced out into the cloud of dust, where he found two little girls huddled together, one was a brunette and the other a red-head. The brunette was hugging the red-head close to her, but she wasn't moving._

_"Hey," said Flynn after he had dealt with the Grinders. "Is you name Penny?" he asked._

_"No," said the girl, shaking her head. "My name's Niamh."_

_"Niamh." Flynn repeated. "What's your friend's name?"_

_"Penny."_

_Flynn sighed and looked at the red-head. She wasn't moving, but her chest was rising and falling shallowly. He knew that if he didn't get her to Corinth soon, and into a medical tent, she wasn't going to make it. "OK. C'mon," he said, scooping the two of them up and carrying them onto the bus, he sat them in the front seat and reclaimed his own._

_Another passenger screamed as Grinder tried to climb aboard, but Flynn cut it in half by slamming the doors shut on it._

_"Are we going to die?" Niamh asked, without batting an eyelid._

_"Not today, lass," said Flynn._

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

_Once back in the city, Flynn opened the doors and threw out the half of the Grinder that had been caught in the door. The woman who was looking for Penny rushed over and gasped at her daughter lying almost dead on the front seat. "Penny!" she cried._

_"She's still alive," said Flynn. "Best get her to the medical bay fast."_

_The woman nodded and, cuddling her daughter close, thanked Flynn before rushing off. She was replaced by the man Flynn knew to be Michael._

_"Demi? Nia?" Michael asked._

_"I don't have a Demi," said Flynn. "But I have a Niamh."_

_"Daddy!" the brunette toddler shouted as she leaned forward at the sound of her name. She jumped down from her seat and flung herself off of the bus, into Michael's arms._

_Flynn smiled sympathetically as the toddler started to cry, but was more than thankful that he could reunite Michael with at least one of his missing girls._

_After getting orders from Michael to get the other people out of the way, Flynn returned to the same spot that he had started off. He deboarded the bus and was hugged and thanked by the rest of his passengers, as they were thankful for his save._

_"There you go," said his father, approaching him from behind. "Look at you - racing off to your certain doom for a group of people you don't know. Are you proud of yourself, son?"_

_"Dad, I __**had**__ to go." Flynn protested._

_"'Cause __**I**__ am," his father added. "All these years telling you that superheroes don't exist.. it turns out, the whole time I was looking at one._

_Flynn smiled as his father clapped him on the shoulder, and seconds later the shields were raised and a beautiful clear blue sky with white fluffy clouds shone all around._

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

Demi looked up from where she sat colouring with Niamh.

"Where are you going?" she called spotting Flynn trying to escape. "Dr. K and Michael said you can't morph, and without your morpher they're right."

Flynn held up his morpher and shrugged. "I can't just sit around," he said. "It's just not who I am."

"I've heard that one before," said Demi.

"If you knew the story about last year," said Flynn. "You'd understand."

"What, about the time you risked your life to come find me and a little girl called Penny, and resulted in rescuing several more people from the wasteland in the process?" asked Demi.

Flynn looked surprised.

Demi smiled. "Michael told me," she shrugged. "He told me that you came to find me and Penny, but found Penny and Niamh instead. You're a good guy, Flynn, you saved two toddlers who couldn't defend themselves, it was why Michael suggested you to be blue Ranger, you're selfless acts of courage is what makes a Ranger."

"And that's why I have to go help," said Flynn. "I can't sit here and listen to the others get their asses kicked."

"Hey!" said Demi, warningly. "No language in front of the children."

"Are we talking about Niamh, or you?" Flynn teased.

Demi pouted. "Just get out of here before I decide to be an evil person and tell Michael you're trying to escape," she said.

"You wouldn't?" Flynn gasped, playfully.

"Try me." Demi giggled.

Flynn smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, lass," he said, racing off into the late-afternoon.

"Demi." Niamh called from the kitchen. "Look, Todd!"

Demi turned to see her beagle, who had been bed ridden for the last couple of weeks, padding down the metal walkway from her bedroom. She gasped and raced across the garage as he jumped off the final step, and barked as he was engulfed by two giant hugs from Niamh and Demi.

**~*Ranger Blue*~**

"Rangers Black and Green, focus zone shield power to zone Alpha," said Dr. K, as she switched places with Michael, allowing him to go check the disturbance in the garage. "Red, Yellow, conserve energy bursts. I know it must be frustrating to remain offline and watch this, Ranger series blue, but -"

"_Aye. That's why i'm _not_ watching anymore._"

Dr. K frowned and looked down at the console where the blue Ranger's morpher had once been, she then spun in her seat to find that she as alone in the lab.

"This is both reckless and futile, Ranger blue," said Dr. K. "You can't even morph without clearing the energy channels."

"_Aye. But I was thinking about what you said,_" said Flynn. "_About reversing the electron polarity. And I couldn't think of any reason not to re-reverse it during standard morph-up. The only drawback is we might get one of Ziggy's runoff explosions... on a gigantic scale, and that may not be the worst thing in certain situation. RPM, Get in Gear!_"

The doors to lab quickly opened and Michael stormed back in, Demi was following him looking apologetic.

"Flynn's -" started Michael, but was cut off as Flynn's voice came over the monitors.

"_At least that's the way _I_ figured it,_" said the blue Ranger. "_You know, in laymen's terms._"

Demi's face brightened and she run towards the monitors.

"Flynn, you didn't die!" she cried.

"_Nope._" Flynn answered. "_Thanks for believing in me, lass._"

Demi grinned and looked around at Dr. K.

"See," she said, rather smugly. "Told ya."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, August 27, 2013 at 03:20am**


End file.
